Reincarnation
by Natsu vi Kurosaki
Summary: AU. Immortality was was the worst enemy Natsu has ever faced. For over 10,000 years he has tried to kill himself by all means possible. But nothing works, even his creation, the Grimm, are unable to end his miserable existence. But one day he finds a book that may grant his wish...or will it.[Natsu x Harem].Fem-Zeref, Fem-Jaune. I do not own Fairy Tail or RWBY or the image. REVIEW.
1. Rebirth

💗 _ **Happy Valentines Day**_ 💗

* * *

 _ **{«Chapter 1»}**_

In a desolate part of the world one Natsu Dragneel was sitting down on a cliff, over looking a massive body of water. The sun shined, above the dark forest, and behind the pinkette giving him an almost angelic look. Natsu was looking at the worn out book in his hands. His almost shaggy/wild long hair fluttered as the wind blew, crimson eyes observing the texture of the book in his hands. **(Natsu's hair looks the exactly the same as the picture up above.)**

All the while donning his deceased older brother attire which included a high collared silk black robes with golden trimmings, a silver pendant with a picture of an older Zeref and a younger version of himself, a white toga was draped around his torso and Natsu wore black leather boots. The pinkette also had his trade mark white Dragon scale scarf wrapped around his neck.

"This is it. After today I'm finally going to be free." Natsu had a sad smile on his face as he gently whispered to the book in his hands, fearing that this might be dream. For over 10,000 years he had been watching as humans begin to forget magic, as they made technology their main focus in understanding. The planet he once fought to protect lost it's once glorious name. It became a remnant of what it used to be and ironically that's what the plant now is called, Remnant.

Natsu was cursed with immortality after defeating and subsequently losing his friends, family, including the Celestial Realm to the God of Life and Death; Ankhseram. The ancient Etherious received something akin to his brother's curse as the God's parting gift for freeing the said older brother from the torture that he had to endure for over 4 centuries. Natsu, over time knew exactly why Zeref began to create the Etherious, other than to kill him.

Zeref had created the Etherious to escape the constant isolation he felt from human civilization. They were meant to be his friends in his loneliest hour. And just like Zeref, Natsu created a species that was meant to do everything in their power to either destroy him or keep him company, hell for that exact reason he took out a large chunk of the moon, which held a lot of celestial power and put it into his creations.

But alas his experiment failed and the creatures he created were mindless. He had expected them to be powerful, stronger then the Etherious...but sadly it didn't work...it was only a false hope that he had, the younger is creations were the weaker they are, Natsu figured that out after a week of waiting. When creating his children from celestial powers, negative emotions, Dark magic, his blood, animals and the DNA from long dead Dragons and other mythical creatures, he hadn't factored into the fact that all of that power would need time, lots and lots of time, to evolve. For that mistake he paid dearly because his children began to attack humans.

Natsu could have stopped them, killed them, but out of the desire for his death and resentment at the humans for not remembering Earthland's history, he let his creations, the Grimm consume human lives...to near extinction.

But it wasn't until a millennia ago he let go of his anger and gave the humans a power that allowed them to fight on a equal footing against the Grimm, he gave/unlocked their Aura/Ki/Chakra, take your pick them mean the same thing; life and spiritual power. He could have given them and taught them magic but at that time there was no one that had a large magic container, each and every single human had the magic reserves of a newborn child. So Aura was humanity's greatest chance at survival.

Aura/Ki/Chakra had been utilized by the Dragneel Clan since the birth of civilization. Every human had access to that power, Zeref had unlocked his before their battle with Ankhseram. And over the time he found out about a manifestation of the power; Semblance.

And Natsu's Semblance gave him the ability of Absolute Adaptability. While his power may seem underwhelming but in reality it was easily the strongest Semblance in the history, the only one following its power was the very first person who had their Aura unlocked; Joan of Arc or Jeanne d'Arc.

Joan. That very name brought a myriad of emotions for the cursed Dragneel. Natsu let himself smile a bit wider at the memories that they had shared. Joan had manifested a Semblance that could have potentially been the strongest; Absolute Will. Absolute Will allowed Joan to control just about everything and everyone...but thanks to his Semblance, Natsu could adapt to her Will whenever they were sparing.

Natsu had spent two years living with the Arcs, in all of his lonely existence he had found a home with Joan. And it had been the only home he had had in over 9,000 years. All the while the rest of the world had known him as Monty Oum and treated him like a God, the Arcs knew him by his real name; Natsu Dragneel. But they thought he was human like them.

But Natsu's only chance at happiness was reduced to ashes when Joan was betrayed and burned at the stake by the people she was trying to protect. They accused her of horrendous crimes, spat at her, molested her, and threw curses at her. And it was his fault. It was his fault that Joan died, he should've been there to protect her, but at the very least Natsu had managed to save her soul before it too was close to being burned away. To Natsu, Joan was the only brightness that entered his life and in an instant she was eradicated...and for that Natsu killed everyone that had been associated with Joan's murder, whether they be man, women, or children, but he left one man alive to deliver the tragic news to Joan's family...before Natsu found and killed him as well.

It wasn't until later that people found out that Joan was innocent but by then it was too late, and it was written as one of the greatest injustices in the history books. Natsu turned bitter after that, he left civilization to a scheduled mountain where he lived his life hating everything and he slowly began to lose his will to continue anything...but he still couldn't die.

But that was until 4 girls came to his dwelling, they filled his world with happiness and sometimes he once forgot; fun. The first one encouraged him to medicate and reflect, the second one started a beautiful garden and filled it with fruits and flowers, the third one told him to _"Get out of this old house and embrace the world you old geezer! Geez looking at you sulking all the time is killing me!"_ Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at that memory, he had used transformation magic to make him seem like man in his 70s. And the fourth one told him to be thankful for what he was, and when he began to do the things that they told him, Natsu rewarded them with a gift in return for everything that they did for him.

Natsu gave them magic. He taught them magic that relates to their namesakes, Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Natsu taught them the Lost magic of the Seasons, which the girls merged with their Aura to make them more powerful. Even though he had learned things from girls thousands of years younger then him, Natsu couldn't let go of his past and forgive himself so he set off on a journey leaving the house he had built during the night.

As a parting gift Natsu had given the girls a special pearl that would allow them to go threw the cycle of rebirth while retaining their memories and powers. While he was thankful for everything they had done, Natsu wasn't all to eager to leave so much power in the hands of 4 girls, so he began on his new project which involved the creation of 'human' that were able to negate magic, which includes Grimm. The Etherious had made sure to add large amounts of magic nullifying substance which began the super species of humans known as the 'Silver eyed Warriors'.

The pinkette then spent his time traveling the world expanding his knowledge, learning that the Arc Family were a major power house in the kingdom of Vale and their fame continued to grow as they created Hunter Academies and helped fund medical schools and weapon smiths. The Arcs along with the King of Vale had led the war against Mantle and Mistral because of Faunus slavery, later in the war Vancuo also joined the war by helping Vale. The humans also had found some elemental magic Lacrima crystals which they were calling Dust. With the help of Dust the Hunters began to have a easier time dealing with high powered Grimm.

After the Great War, Julius Arc, the head of the Arc Family, was hailed as a Hero, bringing Vale and Vancuo victory and subsequently raising the Arc family's name to greater prestige. After that Natsu spent a couple more years traveling the world until he found a old, Earthland era old, tomb and in that tomb Natsu found some books and maps about a ancient book that grants a person's deepest and greatest desires.

Which leads to Natsu sitting at the very edge of a cliff while holding the exact book that the rumors talked about. "I'm coming guys. Just wait a little bit longer." And with that Natsu opened the book.

 **Put a drop of your blood in the center of the circle for the Rei- to begin.**

Natsu ignored the missing part of the word and quickly pierced himself through his dense Aura with a sharp rock.

 **Well done. Reincarnation will begin in 30 seconds. If you wish to take someone with you, touch that person and he/she/it will join you.**

"Reincarnation?" Natsu asked in a eerily silent manner. Natsu looked at the glowing book that projected those words.

 **10 seconds remaining**

"No. No. Nonononon! This can't be fucking happening! Why am I not going back in time with Joan!?" Natsu bellowed in rage, the area around him began to melt.

 **5 seconds remaining**

"Shit! Joan!" Natsu immediately used Re-equip to get switch all articles of clothing on him till he was stark naked while his left hand held onto a silver sphere which was inside cube.

 **0**

Once the book displayed '0' the only thing Natsu could see was darkness.

* * *

"Here's the second twin Mr. Arc." Natsu heard a female voice talk. _'Did she just say Arc?'_

"Thank you Doctor Hitome." A man's voice responded.

'What's going on?' Natsu asked as he felt himself getting placed into another person's hands and the said person began to 'talk' to him while walking some short distance.

"Isabella look at our son. Isn't he the cutest thing ever." The man made some weird noises that reminded Natsu of Mira whenever she found something cute.

"Jacques entertain Joan while I take a look at my little Natsu." Isabella said to her husband. Isabella was wearing a standard hospital gown, she had waist length curly blonde hair, a pale complexion and silver eyes. Isabella is a beautiful woman who looks like she was in her early 30s, but she was far older than that. Isabella was in her 60s.

"Ok he- wait what do you mean Natsu? I thought we were going to name him Jaune?" Jacques asked in a slightly panicked tone. Jacques d'Arc was wearing a white dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. Jacques was a handsome man with short shaggy blonde hair, a slightly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. Like his wife, Jacques also looked like he was in his early 30s but was actually 62 years old.

"Hmm. I was planning on naming him Jaune...but I feel like he looks more like a Natsu, with the pink hair."

"But Natsu's a girl's name! Our son is going to bullied in school and no girl will ever like him!" Jacques whined to his wife.

"What did you say." Isabella's voice promised pain. Jacques immediately recognised that voice and began to deny any claims.

"No no no I meant his name's going to be Natsu. Truly it's a beautiful name, fitting for the Arc family."

 _'Wait did he just say Arc?...have I actually been reincarnated? But what happened to Joan is she the girl that Isabella and Jacques were talking about in the beginning? There are so many questions and I can't even open my eyes yet. Dammit.'_ Natsu thought calmly because he couldn't afford to act like an idiot, something was wrong and he didn't know what, he couldn't open his eyes and he didn't have any muscle strength to even move too much.

"But isn't it weird that he hasn't even cried?" Jacques asked his wife.

"Yes that is strange." Isabella said quietly as she observed the child in her hands.

"Well anyways the Doctor told me you are going to get discharged tomorrow, also April and May will be back from Beacon tomorrow, while June should return today from Signal Academy. Also I think my older sister and your sisters should be coming in a few days."

The silver eyed mother nodded her head, "What about Bianca and Hazel?"

"They were called for a mission in Atlas a few hours ago, they might not be here till the weekend." The male Arc spoke with pride at his two oldest daughters, not too long ago they had graduated from Beacon and already they were well known Huntresses.

"I see...is there something else you would like to tell me?" Isabella asked with narrow eyes.

"No, I don't think there's anything else. But anyways I'll let you rest, after all you must be very tired after giving birth to twins...again." Jacques gave his wife a kiss on her forehead before he opened to door to leave.

"I'll be here tomorrow to take you home." Jacques said, before following his words with small grin.

"And maybe we can try to get another son or daughter." The blonde Hunter added with a wink and smirk as he closed the door not before seeing his wife blush and glare at him. All the while he missed his new born son pale.

 _' He's already has 7 seven children, including me. How much more could he want?'_ Natsu thought as he felt like throwing up.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

* * *

 _"Hey Zeref-nii is this the end? Are you going to leave me just like everyone else? Please big brother don't go." Natsu asked a almost dead Zeref. His voice was broken and hurt as small droplet of tears escaped his eyes._

 _Zeref Dragneel, once the world's strongest wizard, and creator of the Etherious was dying. Blood poured out of the wounds that littered his body, tears were running down Zeref's face as had his head on Natsu's lap._

 _"Haha *cough* you know all this I wanted you *cough* to call me big brother, and whe*cough*n you did I was planning on spending every moment *cough* that I could've had with *cough* you. I would te*cough*'ll you how much I*cough*wanted to see you." Zeref said his condition worsening._

 _Tears began to fall from Natsu's eyes like waterfall, he should've stayed with Zeref after the war against Alvarez, he should've stayed with his older brother, his saviour and blood family. He should've accepted Zeref when everyone else wanted to kill him, Zeref who have up so much for him, he is absolutely pathetic._

 _"Please. Zeref-nii forgive me, or don't want to lose you." Natsu cried, his tears were getting mixed with the rain._

 _"I love you Natsu..."_

 _"Z-Zeref-nii? P-please don't do this it's not f-funny." Natsu begged cupping his older brother's face until he saw the lifeless crimson orbs that his brother possessed._

Snapping his eyes open Natsu noticed that he was in a room filled with toys, the ceiling had some he also noticed that he was in a crib with someone else...a girl that reminded him eerily of Joan.

 _'This must be Joan, my sister.'_ Natsu thought as he then noticed that his cheeks were wet.

 _'I was crying. Haha, after all this time, now I began to cry?'_ Natsu thought in disbelief.

 _'God dammit! Stop!'_ Natsu thought to himself as hot tears began to roll down his chubby cheeks, 'It hurts so much, every time I remember that, it never stops hurting.'

The door to the room opened slightly and a small 15 year old girl walked in, and noticed that her little brother was crying. This was June d'Arc having a small frame, barely 5'5ft in height she was the baby of the family, June had shoulder length blonde hair, a pale complexion like her mother, and sky blue eyes. She was currently wearing a green combat dress.

June walked to the crib where Natsu and Joan laid. The rest of the family had already met Joan when May's parents brought the twins home. Joan who was wide awake kept herself entertained with her older siblings and grandparents while the younger twin was passed out so they couldn't play with him.

"Auh is little Natchu~ crying. Well that's not good, but don't worry big sis June is here for little Natchu~" June assured the pinkette while making baby faces.

All the while Natsu looked at the girls in slight anger, _'Oi, idiot my name's Natsu not...not Natchu~!"_

But of course June couldn't understand what Natsu was trying to say so she just assumed that Natsu wanted to go downstairs to eat, "So your hungry. Don't worry big sis June will take you to mother."

 _'Oh dear God fuck my life.'_ Natsu cursed slightly as he let himself be carried with a deadpan expression on his face as June walked out of the room and to the hallway which was filled with golden statutes, pictures and portraits.

 _'It seems like the Arcs got fancy.'_ Natsu thought with a approving nod. He really like the way everything was designed in the...castle?

 _'Actually is this a castle or a mansion?'_

Of course since no one could answer that question, Natsu tried to memorize the area until he noticed that nothing was happening...he wasn't adapting to the situation like normal.

 _'No way...I can't sense my Aura, I can't even see June's Aura. What's going on?'_ Natsu mused, until everything clicked. He couldn't use Aura because he had his locked and would need someone to unlock it. But Natsu also felt slightly uncomfortable for some odd reason.

 _'Oh well I might as well enjoy being more human like, than godlike until I get my Aura unlocked...but I can still feel my Magic Reserves, so I won't be completely powerless.'_ Natsu allowed a giggle to escape on his lips, making June think that her little brother was absolutely adorable.

* * *

 _'I take all back! I can't live without Aura...I need my Aura dammit!'_

Natsu was currently in his grandfather's hands he kept on tickling him and making him laugh. Natsu silently cursed wishing that he had Absolute Adaptability again, he could have adapted to the tickling within seconds. His grandfather, Julius d'Arc was an absolute terror with his fingers...it makes you wonder how he got so good. Natsu cast a glace at his grandmother and shivered at the thought. _'Bad thoughts. Stay away.'_

Julius d'Arc looked like a man in his late 60s but in reality like his wife he was over 100 years old. He was a tall man standing at the height of 6'7, dark red eyes, a slight tan skin, and short grey hair, he also wore glasses and had a cane at his side. Julius was donning a white dress shirt with white slacks and white leather dress shoes.

Sitting beside him was his wife; Jeanne d'Arc. Jeanne's had vibrant blue eyes, a lighter skin tone than her husband and a slightly pink and grey hair tied in a bun. She wore a dark blue hoop dress and had a diamond necklace. Jeanne was around 6'5 in height.

Julius stopped tickling his grandson and silently observed him, something was off, he could tell after all spending 10 years in a warlike state, he could easily identify that there was something awkward about his grandson.

"Jacques, tell me don't you think that Natsu's a bit awkward." That easily got Isabella, May, Jeanne, April and June.

"Yeah I noticed something the first time I held him...it was like he was being constricted by something." The current head of the Arc family said.

"Hmm. Yes that's exactly what's happening. I've noticed this happening during the Great War, when we used to keep political prisoners, and it's a surprise that Natsu has something akin to Aura Negation." Julius said to his family, they all had confused expressions.

"Aura Negation occurs when someone has something blocking the Aura from spreading throughout ones body. It's similar to Aura restricting handcuffs but the only difference is that the handcuffs still allow Aura to spread through your body but Aura Negation just stops it...sometimes permanently." Julius explained making everyone look horrified, but if anyone had looked at Natsu they would have been terrified.

The pinkette's face had contorted into a mix of anger and despair, his sclera had turned black and his crimson eyes had began to glow. He had just been reincarnated just to waste his upcoming life. But his anger dissolved at the next words spoken by his grandfather.

"Is there a way to fix him?" April asked, her blue eyes looking at Natsu worryingly. April was 17 years old, and because she hasn't reached her prime, at 25, she would age like any other person who doesn't have access to Aura. April had a long strawberry blonde hair which reached her waist, a skin tone similar to her father and dark blue eyes. She wore a blue combat dress which was designed similarly to the rest of her sisters.

"Yes actually. I speculate that the only way to fix him would be by unlocking his Aura." Julius watched as his family members all let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow that's a relief, thanks gramps." May said her cobalt eyes shining with relief. May had a platinum blonde hair which she had styled in a ponytail. May like her twin had a skin tone similar to her father.

" Anyways shall I unlock Natsu's Aura or do you want to do it Jacques?" Julius asked his son.

"I'll do it." Julius nodded his head as Natsu went to the other Arc male's hand.

Jacques put one hand on Natsu's chest while the other hand was on his forehead, _**"For it is in passing that we achieve Victory. For we are the Arcs of wisdom, glory and power, that rises above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and allow you to manifest your dreams in this cruel world ."**_

 _'That's the exact same lines for the traditional Aura unlocking for the Dragneels. All they did was change the name from Dragneels to Arcs, and Destruction to Victory.'_ Natsu noted his eyes twitching in slight anger.

Once Jacques finished the chant Natsu glowed a bright crimson color, the light he gave off began to encompass the entire living room, making everyone gasp in shock at the amount of Aura the little Arc possessed.

"W-woah." May gasped.

"Little Natchu isn't as little as I thought." June said in awe.

"Shit."

"Mom...that's the first time I've ever heard you curse." April commented.

"Amazing..." Jeanne said her eyes were wide.

"Terrifying. He has such a terrifying amount of potential that I can't help but feel excited at the prospect of seeing him in his prime." Julius spoke, his heart was beating at the idea of fighting his grandson. The old Arc couldn't wait to see how powerful the boy would get over time.

"He'll surpass all of us in Aura capacity in a few years." Jacques chuckled, "It's absolutely unbelievable that he has such an abnormal amount of Aura."

The other people in the room couldn't help but agree with Jacques, there was no doubt about it, Isabelle d'Arc had given birth to a prodigy. And there was no doubt about the fact that Natsu d'Arc was born with the highest amount of Aura ever recorded for a person who wasn't a Hunter.

* * *

Raven Branwen opened the door to her daughters' room. Today she was going to leave the pathetic man that got her pregnant along with her youngest daughter.

The (R) of team STRQ walked into her daughters' room to see one them for the last time. She couldn't help but feel a little bad, she was planning on abandoning her own blood because she couldn't stand the weak man that fathered them and the fact that the youngest inherited his more of his looks than the older one who looked like a mini her. Walking to the crib that held her twin Raven noticed that her blonde daughter was irritating her brunette daughter with her constant giggling.

The moment the blonde baby noticed her she began to giggle in excitement, while the brunette observed her, something that Raven noticed.

"Well since you two are awake I might as well tell you, not that you'd understand anyways...I'm leaving one of you to your pathetic father." Raven said uncaringly with a slight glare, her youngest daughter began to cry while her other daughter just narrowed her eyes.

Raven almost smiled at her first daughter, she was like her, it was obvious the moment she had unlocked the brunette's Aura, which was higher than most veteran hunters, that she too would live a life feared and misunderstood by others just like she had. But it wasn't that much of a surprise after all her oldest was the only child she could bring herself to feel any sort of affection for.

Raven picked up the brunette while leaving the crying blonde in the crib, Raven opened up a portal and walked in just as Taiyang and Qrow walked into the room...from that day on Taiyang and Yang Xiao Long would have no connection to Raven and Zeref Branwen.

* * *

 ** _Next Update- February 21st, Easy Training & Schnee Party (Natsu)_**

* * *

 **Well guys and girls, I hope you liked the beginning of Reincarnation. As you have read both Natsu and Zeref have been reincarnated into two different families so I can have Natsu x Zeref (NaRef, NatZer, Cursed Dragon, Zertsu, ZerNa) like seriously does this crack pairing even have a ship name. But too be honest I still would've had Natsu x Zeref regardless of the blood relationship and whatnot.**

 **Oh well forget about that, anyways I want to know how you guys liked this story, was it good, Okay or shit, also I will accept criticism. So please review, honestly it really motivates me to write more for you guys and helps me improve as a writer.**

 ** _[Natsu's Harem: Fem-Zeref, Pyrrha, Raven, Joan,...]_ I'll need to think about the other girls and I am willing to accept suggestions. But they CANNOT be from the Fairy Tail universe. Honestly I've already reincarnated 3 good guys and 2 evil guys so please don't make me over use the reincarnation card.**

 **You guys won't find out who the two additional antagonists are until later on in the story.**

 _ **~Natsu vi Kurosaki**_


	2. Easy Training & Schnee Party

_**Addressing the comments.**_

* * *

 **Guest (1)-** Well here's MOAR!

 **BlackDragonShinigami & Anikong & RizomataNyan-** Thanks for the comments.

 **The Kistsune Saiyan-** I suppose your right, if I have Raven in the harem then Yang should automatically be in it. Thanks!

 **duskrider & engineer2172-** Just keep on reading then you'll find even more twist endings and interesting things.

 **SilentSniper05-** Yeah, I agree they are on a rise, but not many of them are that interesting because most of them are OC centric.

 **Shadow Uchiha Avenger-** Winter I will definitely add, but the other two won't be as easy, but I'll see what I can do.

 **DragneelHarem-** Every single girl in the RWBY universe...y-yeah I'm not too sure if I can actually write Natsu with that many girls without making it into smut.

 **natsu de boss-** Yeah don't worry dude Natsu does get his Semblance back in this chapter...well it's more like he starts off with his Semblance, but he won't get his Curses until the 4th chapter.

 **Dragonblaze66-** I'll try to fix my sentences up and thx for criticizing me, even though it wasn't harsh.

 **Guest(2)-** Yeah I know that Jacques Schnee exits in the RWBY world and I named Joan and Natsu's father Jacques based on the real father of Joan of Arc.

 **mrp00pybutthole-** Don't worry I don't plan on using them, and I'm ONLY going to use 'nii' in the flashbacks, whenever Natsu and Zeref are talking.

 **Crimson-** This is harem fanfiction.

* * *

 _ **Anyways, I thank all of you for taking some time to comment, and I hope you guys continue to do so. :)**_

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 _ **{«Chapter 2»}**_

 _ **10 years later**_

In a open field behind a massive Victorian style mansion two figures were trading blows. One was a middle-aged man with almost gold like blonde hair and the other was a young boy with an unusual, pink, hair color.

Jacques was truly surprised by his son's battle prowess, it was honestly incredibly how quickly Natsu picked up fighting in just a month since they began training. Jacques was suspicious of Natsu in the beginning but gradually began to ignore his son's abnormality. While it's a shame that Natsu couldn't wield a sword without looking awkward and a fool, he was utterly incredibly in hand to hand combat.

Looking at his son who was slowly tiring, Jacques stopped causing Natsu to jump back and get into a defensive position, the blonde haired man chuckled at his son, "Well done Natsu, but that'll be all for today."

Natsu sighed before dropping his stance, "Okay."

"Here." The older Arc tossed a bottle of water to his son who caught it and began to drink from it.

"I'm going to take a shower, make sure to clean the area up. Alright." Jacques said as he gestured to the different equipment that were thrown on the grassy landscape.

"Yeah sure." Natsu said nonchalantly as the older Arc nodded his head and walked towards the mansion.

"Fuck." Natsu cursed squeezing the plastic bottle, he was too weak at this rate he might as well be used as a meat shield when fighting the Grimm.

While Natsu had his semblance to 'match' Jacques' blows, he still didn't have his old strength, speed or stamina to actually fight the old Hunter on an equal footing, and that was a major blow to his pride as a Dragon Slayer.

It had been 10 years since he was born as Natsu d'Arc, he has 6 older sisters and one younger sister. June, April and May had graduated from Beacon Academy and were professional Huntresses, while Bianca and Hazel were dating some guys. And as the years went by Natsu's Aura grew powerful, but it still nowhere near its original power, and the reason for that was because how weak his body was. Hell because of his weak body he couldn't even use his Dragon Slaying Magic and he hardly had any access to his Curses.

 **(A/N: I know that Natsu chose to be human...but fuck that shit, I'm going to have Natsu be an Etherious Demon with Dragon Slaying Magic. I think that way Natsu is more of a badass, also being human is overrated.)**

"There has to be a way for me to get stronger. I've spent thousands of years traveling the world. I should have something in my arsenal that would allow me to improve by the second." Natsu muttered as he was in deep thought, then Natsu smacked himself in the face, remembering an idea he got from watching Dragon Ball Z.

"I'm going to kill myself one day for being so stupid. **[Gravity x2]**." Natsu cast a Gravity spell on himself. What he had in mind was absolutely insane, but if it worked then he would truly get stronger.

"Shit." Natsu cursed as fell too his knees, everything felt heavy, his organs, bones, skin, hell even his hair felt heavy.' _How did Goku get used to this?'_

The pinkette calmed down and waited for a few minutes to allow his semblance to kick in and adjust his body to the sudden gravity change, "Okay if I can feel comfortable with this much force exerted on me for a month then I will increase the gravitational pressure by 2 and so forth for approximately 24 months, so by The end of the 24th month I would have to withstand over... 16,777,216 times Remnant's gravity!"

 **(A/N: Exponential formula for 2^24. The first month doesn't count.)**

Natsu paused for a few seconds, "...I am going die aren't I?" Natsu asked no one in particular.

The pinkette looked up at the blue sky as he laid down on the ground. Sighing tiredly as he ran his right hand through his shaggy and slightly spikey long hair, "I caused this mess...and I have to be the one who fixes it. The Grimm are the product of my obsession with death and I let them out because I wanted them to get stronger and smarter. I, Natsu Dragneel, with my two hands regressed civilization back to having villages, and having a weaker connection with each other." Natsu muttered with guilt eating his heart.

"Haha. How ironic is it, I used to be Natsu Dragneel the Savior, but now I am turning out to be far worse then Acnologia and Ankhseram as the day goes by..." Natsu let out a dark and broken chuckle.

A few tears escaped Natsu's eyes as he looked at the clouds that were passing by, "What should I do Zeref?"

Even though Natsu knows that his older brother isn't with him anymore, the pinkette couldn't help but think that if Zeref was alive and with him none of this would have happened, if Zeref had been alive he wouldn't have lived a lonely live.

"But your not alive...now are you." Natsu said as he closed his eyes to get rid of his dark thoughts.

Contrary to the popular belief that reincarnation was a second chance to live your life in peace, Natsu believed that he received this as a chance to repent for his wrongdoings on humanity. After all how could he live his life oblivious to the fact that his creations are still out in the world killing the race that he once sacrificed everything for. How could he live with himself, knowing that it was because of his selfish desire for death that caused trillions and trillions of people to lose their lives. Natsu couldn't live with that and because of that he is going to become a Hunter, he is going to stop the Grimm. For he was once Etherious Natsu Dragneel creator of Grimm, but now he will be Natsu d'Arc destroyer of Grimm.

* * *

Joan walked out of the mansion looking for her long time crush, and now younger brother; Natsu. The pinkette hadn't shown up for lunch after training with their father and it had been 3 hours since then. To say that Joan was worried was an understatement, thinking that he might have just run off scared her, the last time Natsu had left was before she had been captured.

And that brought back lots of unpleasant memories, looking at the evening sky she began to wonder how she could've been reincarnated. Natsu had told her that he didn't know, but Joan couldn't believe that for a second. After all, observing and reading people was the thing that she was good at. And Joan could tell when Natsu lies, the emotional shifts in his voice, the way he begins to look around and the way he twitches.

She knows that Natsu must have been involved in some way and because of that Joan can't help but fear for his safety, because no second chances aren't given freely, someone has to pay the price for a second chance and that's the thing that scares Joan the most, the mere thought of losing Natsu hurts, but if were to actually happen...then Joan wasn't sure how she would be able to live.

"Joan? What are you doing." Joan heard a muffed voice below her.

Joan looks down only to notice that she was grinding the heels of her high heels into Natsu's face, "Ahhh!" The blonde haired girl shrieked, and immediately jumped off the pinkette, she must have been so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she accidentally found the person she was looking for.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me Natsu!" Joan said her silver eyes filling with guilt.

Natsu stood up and wiped the dirt off his face, and adjusted his scarf around his neck, "Yeah Yeah, don't worry about it." Natsu said with a smile.

Joan let out a sigh of relief before she remembered why she was looking for the pinkette in the first place, "What were you doing here?" Joan asked in an almost deadly silent tone that was went unheard by Natsu's ears.

"I was sleeping. Why is Lily missing again?" Natsu asked, while rubbing his eyes and popping his bones. His adorable little sister had a tendency to play hide n go seek with the rest of the family while they thought that she was missing.

The silver eyed girl's right eye twitched, "No. I was looking for you because you didn't show for lunch! And you never miss lunch!"

"Huh. Now that you mention it I'm really hungry." On cue Natsu's stomach growled, "Haha see even my stomach agrees with me."

"You idiot! You don't have time to eat right now, we have to go to the party that the Schnee's family has tonight!"

Natsu groaned, "Are you kidding me!"

"No and let's go!" Joan yelled as she grabbed Natsu and ran to the mansion.

 _'For a person wearing high heels she sure can run fast.'_ Natsu noted as he allowed himself to be dragged back into the mansion.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

* * *

Running out of the Arc family Bullhead, Natsu emptied the contents of his stomach on the snow filled yard of the Schnee's Mansion, changing to once white snow to yellow, "Come along Natsu." Isabella said completely ignoring her son's distressed reply.

The Arc women were wearing matching dresses but in different color, Joan was wearing a silver dress with and some gold jewelry, Jeanne was wearing a magenta dress with diamond accessories, Isabella, like her mother-in-law, wore diamond accessories but had a blue dress on, and then there was Lily who wore a pink hoop dress with a golden necklace. Lily had inherited her grandfather's red eyes and her grandmother's pink hair.

All the while, Jacques wore a blue dress shirt, with a white tie, slacks, suit and shoes. He had a diamond ring on his left hand signifying his marriage with Isabelle who also had a similar ring on her hand. Julius wore a magenta dress shirt, with a white tie, slacks, suit and shoes. Like his son, Julius also had a diamond ring which was similar to his wife's, but unlike his son, Julius had a cane in his right hand.

Jacques, Joan, Julius, Jeanne, Isabella with a seven year old Lily all walked out of the Bullhead and to the giant double doors of the Schnee Mansion. Jacques pulled out an invitation card from his coat pocket and showed it to the Atlas military men guarding the doors, "Hey do you see that kid over there. He's with us, allow him access when he's done with his...business." The Hunter said while pointing at his pink haired son.

"Yes sir!" Both of the guards said respectfully to the Arc head and opened the doors to allow them entry.

Meanwhile with Natsu who finally managed to stop puking, "Dammit. How come I can't adapt to motion sickness...seriously it so pathetic."

" **[Re-equip].** " Natsu brought out a napkin from his dimensional space to wipe his mouth.

The pinkette then took out his scarf and wrapped it around his neck all the while throwing his white tie into the sub-dimension. Natsu wore a crimson suit, with a black slacks, black shoes and a white dress shirt which had the first three buttons unbuttoned. Natsu also wore Zeref's necklace which was hidden by his scarf. Fixing his hair to its usual shaggy and wild form, Natsu nodded as he brought out a mirror and checked himself out, "Alright, I look pretty normal right now."

Natsu then put the mirror back into the dimension and walked to the doors while unbuttoning his suit, and rolling the shelves up to his elbow. Without needing to say anything the guards opened the door for Natsu, who muttered a quick thanks before walking to the overly decorated ballroom.

"This is seriously too much...even the Arcs don't go this overboard with the decorations." Natsu muttered as he walked by other people who started at him weirdly.

Looking at the table a few meters away from him, Natsu noticed his father, grandfather, Jacques Schnee, James Ironwood, Nicholas Schnee, Qrow Branwen and Can't-guess-my-first-name Ozpin all sitting together while talking about some politics and other things.

And on the table next to them was his mother, grandmother, his twin, little sister, Winter, Weiss, Whitley and Caitlin Schnee. The ladies and Whitley seemed to be gossiping and talking about some other weird things.

"Yeah I'm just going to turn around and look for something else." Natsu said as he saw his mother glare at this attire, Natsu glanced at his father's table and saw Jacques d'Arc beckoning him. Natsu hurriedly walked to his father and tried to hide from his mother's view.

"Your mother's going to kill you." Jacques whispered to Natsu, while shivering at the glare he received from his wife.

Natsu pulled out the chair in between his father and Qrow Branwen, "Hehe she would've killed me years ago. You worry too much dad." Natsu commented as he sat down.

"Hey kiddo." Qrow grinned at Natsu and ruffled his already messy hair. Qrow Branwen had small spikey black hair with red eyes and he had a slight stubble along his jawline. The (Q) of STRQ was wearing black slacks, shoes, suit and a grey dress shirt.

"Sup drunk." Natsu replied with a grin of his own making Qrow chuckle. He had met the pinkette a couple of times whenever he visited the Arc mansion for a drink or to inform Jacques about the Queen.

"So where are your other sisters? I've only noticed 2 of them." Qrow said as he drank some wine.

"April, June and May had a mission, while Bianca and Hazel are with their boyfriends, who I'm pretty certain are probably going to get dumped soon." Natsu replied lazily.

 _'Shit that gravity thing is really affecting me...there has to be only one possible explanation for this, I've fully adapted to the gravity and this is a side affect. But I've never ha...never mind I guess this is just like my motion sickness.'_

"How come?" Qrow asked genuinely interested, the last time he had visited the Arc mansion the older siblings had seemed very happy.

"Those two got super lucky with my sisters and just the other day I heard that they forgot about their one year anniversary. Hell I doubt the two of them were even good in bed."

"Hahaha how do you even know what 'good in bed' is?"

Natsu gave Qrow a sly grin, "I've got my scroll and Porn hub."

Qrow sputtered and began coughing while the other occupants of the table to look at him, "Don't worry I am only joking. I accidentally walked in on Bianca and her boyfriend, Troy, doing it. Bianca wasn't moaning so I'm pretty sure it bad. Hell I hear mom moan almost ever night of the week. I'm going to be honest Qrow I think I might be getting another sister soon." Natsu said with a worried face while Qrow erupted with laughter.

Natsu noticed his grandfather and the others stifle a laugh while his father had a slight blush on his face, "You may think that's funny but I think it's absolutely horrifying, I can barely get sleep at night. And the days that mom and dad aren't going at it are the exact same days that grandma and grandpa do it. I swear Qrow, you would probably end up traumatized if you were in my position."

"Hahahahaha! Holy shit kid your an absolute riot!" Qrow laughed as he put down his glass of wine. The drink had tasted disgusting anyways.

"Natsu where in Oum's name did you learn that kind of stuff?" The blonde Arc asked in horror at the thought of what his wife would do to him if she ever found out their only son knows about sex...at the age of 10. And Jacques was sure that he would have pay the price for Natsu's knowledge in that category.

"Internet." Was the simple reply from the physically 10 year old boy.

Ozpin chuckled at his friend's distress, "So your Natsu d'Arc. Jacques has said a lot about you."

"Really?" Natsu asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he mentioned that your Aura reserves passed his own a few years ago." Ozpin said looking at the boy with interest. Ozpin has silver hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a green shirt underneath his black suit. Natsu noticed that there was brown cane with a silver handle next to the said headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin also wore a shaded glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm. Yeah dad and grandpa have said that I've had an unusually large amount of Aura."

"That's very strange. I can't wait to see you in Beacon Academy in 7 years." Ozpin stated making Natsu's eyes widen, the man in front of him was practically giving him an invitation to Beacon Academy.

Natsu laughed a little, "Yeah I guess so."

"Anyways I am curious how all you know each other. I mean Qrow's been to our house multiple time and invites us to all of his parties and vice versa." Natsu asked with interest, after all its not everyday that someone gets to hold a conversation with some of the most influential people of Remnant. But then again Natsu was reincarnated into a family that holds a considerable amount of power in the current society.

"Julius and I fought against each other during the Great War. You could say that we are rivals of sorts." Nicholas answered. Nicholas was an old man that looked to be about the same age as Julius and he was wearing a similar attire as his rival. Natsu also noticed, because of his nose, that Nicholas didn't have much time to live, Natsu would give him about a year or so. The pinkette guessed that he had been around Dust mines for too long.

"Ozpin, Jacques, your father and I were apart of the same team. I was Oz's partner while your father and Jacques were partners." James Ironwood said with a nostalgic smile. James has black hair with grey on the sides. He wore white overcoat, with a grey undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, grey slacks and shoes.

"Wow that's amazing. What was your team name?"

"OJJJ, it was pronounced Ojay." Jacques Schnee said with a small smile. Jacques had white hair that was combed backwards, light blue eyes and a white mustache. Jacques wore the exact same thing as the blonde Jacques.

"That's a...wonderful name." Natsu said unsurely. The other occupants of the table chuckled at Natsu.

"Don't worry about it son we got over the name a long time ago." The blonde Jacques informed Natsu with a grin. Natsu nodded in return.

"Never mind that! Jacques what do you say about marrying your son with one of my daughters?" The white haired Jacques asked making Natsu groan. Jacques Schnee has been wanting a familial relationship between the Arcs and the Schnees for a long time, Natsu doesn't even know why he is still surprised.

"I think I'm just going to head over to mom." Natsu vocalized before hopping out of the chair and noticing that he made a slight dent into the floor.

 _'Okay start a list, and add find a way to make sure that gravity only affects my body and not my surroundings, on the said list.'_

Natsu walked over to the table where the female half of his family sat. Noticing that there was a chair open between Joan and Weiss, Natsu walked over there and pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Hello Weiss." Natsu greeted the white haired girl.

The said girl looked at Natsu with a slight blush, "Hello Natsu you l-look quite handsome in your suit."

 _'That wasn't Schnee behaviour Weiss! Schnee's don't stutter. You need to calm down and just smile.'_ Weiss thought to herself, while putting a smile on her face.

"Is that so? I actually ruined it before I came in here." Natsu said with a shrug until he noticed his mother glare at him while his little sister made hand signals telling him that his mother would kill him.

Natsu just smiled at his cute little sister, "Anyways you look quite lovely in your dress as well. It really compliments your hair."

"R-really? I mean yes thank you." Natsu nodded with a smile, she was going to grow up as a major tsundere, Natsu then felt another glare set upon him.

Turning to face his sister Natsu raised his eyebrows, "What's wrong Joan?"

"Humph."

 _'Well that just happened. I wonder what's got her so upset.'_ Natsu thought curiously.

"Why aren't you the little flirt Natsu." Caitlin teased the pinkette who gave her a blank stare. Caitlin had platinum blonde hair with icey blue eyes. Caitlin Schnee wore a fancy white dress with a dark blue diamond necklace. Her daughters, Winter and Weiss both wore the exact same thing.

"I'm not flirting. I'm only giving her a compliment." Natsu retorted.

"Oh really? And your only going to compliment Weiss?" Caitlin asked with a teasing grin.

" I am appalled by your comment. How can insinuate such a thing?" Natsu asked with a fake gasp making Caitlin, Isabella, Jeanne, Weiss, and Winter gain an amused smile, while Lily looked at her brother in confusion not understanding the words he said.

"I think your looking very lovely in your dress, and your necklace matches your beautiful eyes. Winter you my darling look very lovely with that smi— glare, it's almost as if I've been graced by the Winter Maiden herself. Whitley you look very cute with the suit on but I'm not sure why you would want to pretend to be a boy though...I won't question your preferences." Natsu said with a smile at the Schnee women and boy. While Winter blushed at the compliment but quickly schooled her features. Whitley gave Natsu a hateful glare.

 _'Fine don't compliment me...stupid jerk.'_ Joan thought with a pout.

Of course Natsu knew that Whitley was a boy but he couldn't help but antagonize the little cunt, _'Whitley is akin to a snake hiding behind a flower. You make think that the flower is beautiful and harmless but when the snake reveals itself you would already have been bitten by the creatur_ e _.'_ Natsu thought as he gave the little boy a fake smile.

"Why thank you for your compliments Natsu but I think now would be a good time to begin eating our dinner." Caitlin stated with a warm smile, the rest of the table nodded.

After a few minutes of listening to Weiss talk about the uses of Dust, the butlers came out of the kitchen and placed the different cuisines. Jacques Schnee gave speech about coming to his party and some other things and causing Natsu to zone out for the entirety of...until the Schnee finished the speech off with "enjoy the dishes made by our world renounced chiefs."

Natsu looked at the steak in front of him and was about to pick up the fork to eat before he remembered something very important, 'How will eat without destroying the utensils.'

"Hey Joan." Natsu whispered to his sister.

"What?" Joan asked in an irritated manner.

"Can you—"

"No."

"What I didn't even get to finish my sentence."

"No."

"Geez fine then. I'll just ask someone else." Natsu clicked his tongue.

Natsu then noticed that Weiss had already finished eating, 'Well she doesn't waste time.'

"Hey Weiss." Natsu whispered to his friend.

"Yes Natsu?" Weiss asked.

"Can you feed me?" Natsu asked with a slightly embarrassment smile.

"W-whaa—" Weiss was taken aback by the sudden request, and began to think about the things that I could mean. _'Only couples do that kind of things. Is Natsu asking me to be his g-girlfriend, oh my I don't think I am ready for this...'_

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Natsu said quietly.

"No I'll do it!" Weiss said out loud getting the attention of everyone else that was sitting with them.

"Natsu what's wrong...why aren't you eating?" Jeanne asked her grandson with slight worry.

"I can't really eat..." Natsu trailed off.

"Is there any particular reason why?"

"Yeah my Aura grew again." Natsu lied which was noticed only by Joan, who narrowed her eyes.

"Oh." Natsu's grandmother along with his mother sighed in relief.

Meanwhile the Schnee ladies of the table looked at Natsu curiously, "Is there something wrong with Natsu, Bella?" Caitlin asked her friend and partner.

"No...actually we're not too sure about it, but Natsu was born with an abnormal amount of Aura... and it's been constantly growing, Natsu's Aura has already passed Julius's and Jacques's a few years ago and it's not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon." Isabella explained to her old friend.

The Schnees looked at Natsu in shock and with eyes, "Amazing." Winter muttered with Weiss nodding her head. To only be 10 years old having more Aura than trained Hunters was...

"Incredible, you have the potential to become a very powerful Hunter, Natsu. You should be proud of your son Isabella." Caitlin stated getting over her shock, Isabella nodded her head in acceptance.

"Thanks." Natsu responded with a grin.

Weiss meanwhile was cutting Natsu's steak into small pieces, so it would be easier to feed him, "Open your mouth." The white haired girl commanded.

Natsu complied and chewed on the juicy meat, meanwhile Isabella and Caitlin gave each other amused glances. Joan was glaring with such intensity that it could go through a steel door, "You know we should should get those two engaged, after all a family connection between the Arcs and Schnees will be most beneficial for both Atlas and Archos." Caitlin mused out loud. Natsu groaned. Joan and Whitley looked horrified for different reasons, Lily looked confused, Winter looked almost uncaring, but Jeanne and Isabella looked thoughtful.

 **(A/N: Archos is going to be a city in the Kingdom of Vale. It's the hometown of the Arc family, even though Natsu's aunts, uncles, and cousins live in other Kingdoms bar Atlas, cuz it's too cold there.)**

A political marriage between two of the most influential families of Remnant did sound tempting to Isabella, the Schnees were well known for their Dust while the Arcs were known for producing talented Hunters and political figures in all of the Kingdoms bar Atlas. But she didn't have the right to just force her son and her teammate's daughter into what may end up as a loveless marriage. "I wouldn't mind it at all. But the decision lies with Natsu."

"No thanks." Natsu cut in, Natsu did not want to have a Fiancé, after all the things he has seen happen to guys that have fiancés in animes and real life...well it doesn't turn out pleasant for any party if you end up falling for another girl.

"That's a shame I would've loved to have Natsu as a son." Caitlin added with a smile which Isabella returned.

"Maybe we should give them some time to be with each other, then after Natsu graduates from a Hunters Academy we'll talk about this." Jeanne suggested adding her piece into the conversation.

"Yes. That sounds reasonable." The Schnee matriarch agreed.

Meanwhile Natsu's ear twitched, _'What the hell was that ticking sound?'_ The said ticking sound was drowned by loud laughter. Weiss put the last piece of steak in Natsu's mouth and gave him a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Thank you Weiss." The pinkette spoke politely, wiping his mouth of steak juice. Weiss just gave Natsu a polite smile.

 _'There's that sound again...it sounds a tim—'_ Natsu's thought process was cut off by a loud explosion that destroyed the reinforced doors. The untrained humans began to panicking and screaming, while the Hunters looked at the table that held the most important guests, before nodding and turning away.

Out of the corner of his eyes Natsu noticed that his father and Qrow were moving away from the group along with his mother, Caitlin and Winter. While his grandfather shared a glance with his rival and the other people in his table, but they stayed put.

* * *

Jacques, Qrow, Winter, Caitlin and Isabella crossed paths as they were sprinting for the kitchen door, "Okay listen up. First things first we are going to need to find out if there are any intruders in the other rooms of the mansion. Winter, I want you and Qrow to check all the rooms. While Caitlin, Isabella and I take care of the intruders on the outside. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes to discuss our next course of action. Good?"

Winter and Qrow nodded and set off to do their job, while Caitlin silently opened the back door to see of anyone was directly outside. The trio quietly made their way outside.

"Isabella use your semblance to block out any sounds we make." The silver eyed Arc nodded and did as she was told.

"Okay from here let's split up and take out all of the intruders out here, and meet up here in 10 minutes." Jacques said as the two women nodded before each of them went separate ways, making no sound whatsoever and only leaving footprints on the snowy terrain.

Meanwhile with Qrow and Winter. The two had spilt up to search different sections of the mansion. Winter heard something from one the room on the side of her. Quietly and quickly she moved to the side side of the door, getting her handgun loaded with tranquilizers.

Twisting the knob and pushing it Winter faced the interior of the room with her gun pointed straight, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Winter walked in the room cautiously, looking around she noticed the window was open, "Strange." Suddenly the door clicked shut, Winter turned around and fired a dart.

"GAH!" The man gasped in shock as the tranquilizer hit his forehead, through his mask and extremely weak Aura. The chemicals in the tranquilizer immediately began to take affect.

After a few seconds, Winter looked at the fallen cat Faunus, before using some gravity Dust to lift him as she began to search for more intruders.

Qrow on the other hand had finally found a intruder after searching for some time. The moment the Branwen saw the intruder he punched the stripped Faunus in the face with enough strength to force him down on the ground but not knocking him out.

Taking his flask out of his suit's pocket, Qrow took a gulp of the drink, he then pulled out a dagger, "Alright start talking. Who are you and why did you come here."

In response the tiger Faunus spit at the brunette, "Go fuck yourself!"

The black haired Branwen stabbed his dagger through the intruder's shoulder, "If I were you I would begin spouting everything I know."

"Ahhhh!" The tiger yelled in pain as the dagger went passed his Aura and this time through his knee.

"Hurry up your time's running out." Qrow warned coldly. While he doesn't enjoy torturing people, he recognised that sometimes it's important and if the man in front of him didn't answer then...

"I'll ask you one last time before you kiss your life goodbye. Who are you people and why did you come here."

The tiger Faunus looked at Qrow defiantly, "Screw your—"

The dagger sliced through the Faunus' throat. Without even sparing the body a single glance, Qrow left to find another intruder. After a few minutes of searching the area Qrow decided that there was no one else in the mansion other than the hostages. Walking outside the black haired Hunter noticed that the enemies were trapped in blocks of Ice.

"So Caitlin used her Semblance...huh. The only Schnee that didn't inherit the hereditary Semblance." Qrow muttered, taking out his flask and drinking from, the wine had left a bad taste in his mouth.

"And here I was being to think that Killer Frost wouldn't come out again." Jacques quipped as he popped up behind Qrow, slightly covered in blood.

Qrow looked at the old Hunter with a knowing look, "None of them talked."

The blonde Arc sighed sadly but nodded his head, "They wouldn't have to lose their lives if they just answer the question."

The black haired Hunter shrugged, "What can you do? Pest will keep on being pests until you kill it."

At that moment Winter walked out with a person floating behind her. Winter had to double take at the scene in front of her. "What happened here?" She asked incredulously.

"Your mother." Was the monotonous reply.

"Did you get anything from your captive?" Qrow asked the Ice Queen.

"No. I used a tranquilizer to knock him out." Winter replied.

"He probably isn't going to say anything...it'd be best to just kill him." Jacques spoke lazily with Qrow nodding his head in agreement.

Winter looked at the two with wide eyes, "W-what?"

"Kil—gah" Jacques's head was now planted in the snow along with Qrow's.

"What do you think your teaching Winter." Isabella's silver eyes glared at the two Hunters.

"Nuhtiang" came the muffled reply.

"Calm down Bella. It's not like she wouldn't have to kill someone before she graduates from Atlas." Caitlin's calm voice came from behind her old teammate, "After all its a requirement to become a Hunter."

"Yes. But she shouldn't have had to learn about it till later on." Isabella countered while looking at her partner. Isabella hadn't fully gotten over the fact that as Hunters they had to kill humans.

Winter just looked at her mother in horror, "W-why?"

Wincing at the slightly broken voice of her daughter, Caitlin gave her a apologetic look, "We'll take about it after we've taken care of business."

By that time Qrow and Jacques had gotten up, "Now the second part of this plan is taking out the people on the inside. We'll need a distraction, to make sure the main group don't have any bombs on them. And if they do then I will use my Semblance to stop the said bombs from going off."

The others nodded, "Whose going to be the distraction?" Qrow asked.

"It has to be someone from the inside, because if any of us were to cause some disturbance then who knows what the terrorists might do to the people." Jacques explained.

"We can't have Ozpin go because he is well known and that applies to James and Jacques too. Father and Nicholas are also well known. So we only have one option that is to use either Natsu or Joan to be the distraction. I suggest we have Natsu do this."

"NO!" Isabella glared at her husband her, silver eyes glowing with anger and disbelief. The power of her eyes were activating.

Jacques sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Bell this is important. If we don't do this then people will lose their lives."

But Isabella wasn't listening, "I will not allow you to endanger our son. He barely began training a month ago—"

"I know. But you need to listen to me. Natsu wants to become a Hunter to protect people, he would understand. And besides if something were to happen we would make it time to save him."

Isabella took a few seconds to decide, "Fine." The silver eyed warrior growled, after they save everyone she and Jacques were going to have a long talk.

* * *

Soon 10 to 20 men and women ran in with Dust loaded semi automatic rifles, every single one of them were wearing masks, and black hoodies as they came into the mansion, and every single one of them had a distinguishable Faunus trait, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The man bellowed. On top of his head were green antennas.

' _My God this has got to be the most pathetic hostage situation ever. I don't even think the Wiggly Butt Gang was this bad.'_ Natsu thought as he saw the other guests actually put their hands up, but most of them actually looked scared, a few of them were trying to hide their smirks and smiles...well except for Weiss, Lily and other kids that were around the room.

"Should I use my semblance?" Joan whispered to Natsu.

"No. Remember what I told you. We need to keep everything hidden until the right time comes." Natsu whispered back.

"Hey pinky put your hands up!" Natsu heard someone yell at him. The pinkette noticed that he was being looked at by everyone else.

Natsu noticed that the bunny Faunus walking to him, "Uh, yeah sure." Natsu complied and put his hands in the air, the said Faunus walked back to her group.

"Now all of you will follow our order or pay with your lives. One by one you trashes will come here and put all of your jewelry and valuables into these bags. To refuse to do so means death." The bug Faunus said with a smug grin. He was going to kill them after getting the jewelry from the guests.

Natsu watched as people began to put their items in the bags, Natsu saw Joan and Lily go at the same time, next was Weiss and finally it was his turn and he was the last person left.

 _Natsu cause a distraction._ Natsu paused as he heard his mother's voice.

 _It's my semblance, Sound manipulation, one of its powers allows me to send sound waves to the people I want hear me._ Holy shit that is one useful semblance.

 _We've taken care of the terrorists on the outside and are currently watching you, stop standing there in shock and walk!_ Natsu winced at the sound, but that would explain why he has heard anything from the outside for the past 25 minutes. Natsu slowly walked towards the group of terrorists with a his hands in his pockets.

"Hey since I don't have anything, can I just ask you a question?" Natsu asked the masked group.

They looked at him with matching sneers, "No leave!" The bunny Faunus spat.

"Geez what got up your ass bunny girl." Oh God that sounded like something Gajeel would say, Natsu noted.

"What did you call me!" The female bunny Faunus yelled at the pinkette with her semi automatic rifle pointed at his head. Most of the crowd gasped, Joan was about to use her semblance to end everything but suddenly stopped.

"Wow! Calm down I just wanted to know your group name! You know every group has a name!" Natsu spoke with slight worry, he wasn't strong enough to beat all of the guys in front of him...not yet anyways and without his Dragon Slaying Magic he was even worse and the only magic he actually had available to use were Re-equip and his Gravity magic.

Re-equip was useless because Natsu didn't have any thing that could help him without killing everyone else in the room. But his Gravity magic might be able to, _'I could probably crush them with x4 Gravity but I'll also crush the others as well.'_ Yeah long story story Natsu had nothing.

"Are you going to stare at my face the entire time!" The Faunus yelled at the pinkette.

"Uh yeah sorry about that. But what's your group name?"

"White Fang." She replied with a haughty tone.

Natsu looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, "Wait do you mean the White Fang? The equality wanting, peace loving hippie group?"

"Ye— What did you just call us!" The bunny Faunus bellowed, the rifle touching Natsu's forehead. The other members of the newly formed terrorist group; White Fang all pointed their guns at the other guests.

"Hey! Get that away from me you Playboy Bunny!" Natsu yelled jumping back.

"YOUR DEAD!" Everyone had a look of horror or shock as the female Faunus was about to pull the trigger. Natsu started to concentrate his Aura to cover his head to protect himself from the bullet...but it never came.

The pinkette blinked as he saw all of the terrorists looked paralyzed. Natsu wondered why they all stopped, but he didn't have to because 5 pair of foot steps walked in through the blown up door.

"Is everyone alright." Jacques asked his blue eyes scanning the ballroom.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

* * *

On the Bullhead ride back to the Kingdom of Vale, Jacques and Isabella were arguing...well it was more like Jacques was getting berated for his plan to use Natsu as a distraction while he charged up his Semblance. All the while everyone was looking in amusement...except for Natsu who had a green face and was trying to hold in his dinner.

After Jacques and the others had come in, James had called for a Bullhead with Atlas soldiers to take the terrorists to prison for questioning. Qrow had found suicide vests on at least 3 of them and began his search for more.

After half an hour later, Qrow had come back with 2 more Dirty bombs that were carefully placed in separate sides of the mansion. Jacques by that time had searched the outside and found some Dirty bombs underneath the snow. The total number of bombs that the Hunters had found were over 30...that much raw explosive power would not only kill the Hunters and Huntresses, but also cause an explosion that would expose radiation to the nearest city killing hundreds of humans and Faunus alike.

As soon as the terrorists were taken into custody and bombs diffused, the guests gathered their belongings and began to leave. The Arcs were invited to stay the night with the Schnee family but they politely declined, stating that their daughters and son had to attend school. The Arc family went to their Bullhead, promising to visit again and stating that the Schnee should come to Archos whenever they have free time from their respective professions.

"What would you have done if you couldn't have charged up your power in time?!" Isabella yelled at her husband.

"You know this never gets old." Julius whispered to his wife as she had Lily in her arms, asleep.

"I agree. It reminds me of the times you used to run off to fight in the war." Jeanne nodded her head while chuckling. Julius chuckle, and Joan was slowly becoming drowsy.

"When are they going to stop." The silver eyed girl yawned tiredly, her two grandparents gave her a shrug.

 _'Someone please help me!'_ Natsu internally screamed, begging with his eyes while looking at his family members who met his gaze but instantly turned away.

...Not wanting to get barf on themselves, like the last time.

* * *

 _ **Next Update- March 11th, Training and Learning (Zeref)**_

* * *

 **Well this chapter was significantly longer than the last one.**

 **Anyways now many of you must be wondering how is Weiss's unnamed mother still alive or how is Weiss's grandfather still alive or how the hell his Jacques Schnee so f-ing nice. Well the answers to those questions are all coming up in the 4th chapter...where things are going to change.**

 **Jk, anyways the reason why I think that Jacques was such a prick in the anime was because of the fact that his wife died and since she is still alive he's a good father to Weiss, Winter and the little cunt.**

 **Now can anyone figure out why I named Weiss's mom Caitlin. The clue is that Schnee means Snow in German. Anyways thanks for reading as usual and till the next chapter.**

 **Also I have a quick question can you guys, again, please tell me if this chapter was good or bad and review, honestly it really motivates me to write more for you guys and helps me improve as a writer.**

 ** _[Natsu's Harem: Fem-Zeref, Pyrrha, Raven, Joan, team RWBY, Winter...]_ I'll accept two more girls then that will be it.**

 ** _~ Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


	3. Training & Learning(Zeref)

**_Okay so originally I had planned on getting this chapter out on the 11th of March but then I realized that would be more than 10 days, yeah I'm an idiot, so here you guys go! Also I most likely messed up some sentences, I wanted to get this story out today._**

* * *

 ** _Addressing the comments._**

* * *

 **TheFishKing-** Technically Joan isn't his sister but I can see where your coming from. Also I'm going to make a poll for the last two girls in the Harem. There will be more explanation on the bottom.

 **Shadow Uchiha Avenger & duskrider& Lazymanjones96 & BlackDragonShinigami& Guest(1) & Guest (2) & bretnorris0 & Marlo's Flame-** Yup it's Caitlin Snow from The Flash. And to dusk, Caitlin may or may not plan a significant role in this story...we'll just have to wait and see. And thanks for the comments!

 **Sleyyer -** Brass knuckles for Natsu? Hmm. I'm not too sure about that, I was thinking about a pair of dual hand guns and gauntlets, but I guess I could change the gauntlets with brass knuckles.

 **Fire Dragon King & RizomataNyan -** That is a weird one but like I said to TheFishKing, I am going to make a poll for Natsu's harem so I suggest you vote for a girl there. Thanks dude!

 **Natsu is Awesome-** Yeah, I messed up on that...thanks for pointing it out. Salem exists but Natsu can't command her and the reasons will be found out when the two have a confrontation.

 **Tacbon20 & Harutora75 & treyalexander63917 & HaremLover -** I have the polls set up so you guys can go and vote for your favorite girl over on my profile.

* * *

 _ **Anyways, I thank all of you for taking some time to comment, and I hope you guys continue to do so. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **{«Chapter 3»}**_

In her previous life she had been a man. She had been the strongest Dark mage in existence, she had been the creator of the Etherious Demons, she had been the King of Alvarez Empire, she had a son when she was a man. She had been attracted to her own little brother when she had been a man. She had been Zeref Dragneel the Cursed Immortal but now she was Zeref Branwen and she was getting pummeled into the ground by her current mother; Raven Branwen.

The woman was a harsh teacher, Zeref knew that since the day she had been...kidnapped? If that was the correct word to describe the fact that her mother had taken her from her twin and father. But in all honesty Zeref really didn't care about the Xiao Longs, or the weak trashes as Raven likes to refer to them.

No the only thing Zeref cares about is finding her precious baby brother. After all she had left him alone to bear the curse of immortality alone. Something she knows from experience is a lonely existence. Zeref was greatly disturbed when she found out that people didn't know how to use magic, and the fact that Earthland's name was changed to Remnant.

Originally Zeref was terrified of the sudden change and often mused to herself about the amount of time had passed since she was last alive. She had began to hope that her brother had found a way to kill himself, but he most likely hadn't. Because of what she had found chilled her to the bone; Grimm. Her little Natsu had created a species of monsters, all of them carried a miniscule amount of Natsu's magical signature whenever the pinkette used his Black Fire Dragon Mode, which he had gotten from absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus. Zeref knew that. She had felt his magical energy coursing through the veins of the Grimm when she had encountered on a decade ago.

 _'Just how many years have passed...Natsu?'_ Zeref questioned herself while dodging another sword slash from her mother.

Retaliating with a few slashes for her own. Zeref took a quick glance at her mother's face, and noticed a slight smile. She must be proud of her for some reason, Raven had told her a few years back that her Aura was now leagues above a veteran Hunters and her own. While Zeref was happy that her Aura was slowly getting back to its original state, she was still heavily disappointed that her primary magic still hasn't returned to its original vigor, Zeref speculated that it was probably due to the fact that she was reborn in a body that was never influenced by magic, that, and she was physically weak.

Zeref also noted that the only magics she has gotten back are her Re-equip, and elemental magic, she still hasn't received her Black Magic back...yet.

Raven blocked all of her daughter's attacks and struck with her own, using her Semblance to get behind the younger Branwen, Raven slashed with her Ōdachi. The black great sword grinded against Zeref's own black Ōdachi. While Zeref looked slightly awkward with a sword in her hands, her Semblance; Absolute Counter allowed her to analyze, copy and counter all of her mother's attacks.

Absolute Counter may seem like a underwhelming but it's not. Having the ability to take her opponents skill and add it to her own skill, Zeref sometimes wonders if her Semblance is the strongest Semblance in existence, but knowing her brother, Zeref is certain that Natsu must have a Semblance similar to her own, after all they were Dragneels and the clan been filled with powerful men and women. Absolute Counter allows her to defy all logic and reality itself, the potential amount of power Zeref could achieve is limitless.

 **(A/N: Natsu's and Zeref's Semblance and very similar, while Zeref's can defy, Natsu's Semblance works within the logical world and improves upon it. Absolute Counter and Absolute Adaptability are equally powerful and are...in a way rival Semblances.)**

The black hair mage attacked her mother again and this time adding more power to her strikes. Raven had forced her to use a sword, rather than ranged weapons which is something that she excels at. The older Branwen had stated that if she was ever cornered then she wouldn't be able to fight off anyone that specialized in sword or close quarter combat. Zeref rebutted that statement by telling Raven to just teach her CQC but her mother was rather adamant on teaching her swordsmanship.

Zeref managed to cut a strand of hair off her mother's head before the older Branwen used her Semblance to teleport. Raven rushed as the younger Branwen preparing to strike but was a bit shocked to see her daughter disappear with speed that she has never seen come from the 16 year old. Raven felt a foot smash into her back.

Before the older Branwen could hit the ground she used her Semblance to form a portal in front of her and teleported behind Zeref forcing her sword to come into contact with the Dark mage's Aura.

For a few minutes Zeref struggled , before stopping fully aware that Raven wouldn't let her go and her Aura would most likely deplete.

"You did well. But you need to stop getting distracted with your thoughts." Raven informed with a slight smile at her daughter. She was proud of how powerful Zeref had become, while she knew that Zeref had potential, Raven didn't expect it to be so great. Zeref was already stronger than her when she had began her 3rd year in Beacon, and that was saying something, after all Raven, currently, was one of the most powerful Huntress on Remnant.

Zeref scowled but tried to nod her head before Raven stepped off her. Zeref walked to the lake near the area that they were sparring, and cleaned her face while drinking some water. The forest they were training in was currently occupied by The Flock. The Flock is a bandit tribe lead by her mother and cause terror in cities. The only person outside of the tribe that actually knows that Raven is leading the Flock is Qrow Branwen, her uncle and Raven's twin brother.

But Zeref knows that her uncle isn't willing to sell his sister out for many reasons, also considering that the last time they had met Qrow had tried to convince Raven to leave the tribe, and the fact that if anyone found out about her she would be imprisoned if ever found. With that in mind Zeref was 100% positive that Qrow still hasn't sold his sister's current occupation out and for her future plans his help will be very important. After all she doesn't plan on staying in the Flock for too long.

The Dark mage splashed water onto her face one last time. Standing up from her position, Zeref began to walk to a group of white tents, walking past a group of male bandits that was ogling her and a group of female bandits that glared at her with envy, Zeref walked into the biggest tent which was shared by her mother and herself.

The tent on the inside was rather plain, there were no decorations, or pictures. The only things that were in the room was two beds, a lamp, and two dressers, and a bathroom, " **[Re-equip]** " Zeref changed out of her combat clothing and into a grey long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Zeref fixed her waist length, messy hair that resembled her mother's own hair, making it resemble her old hair style but was longer, till the bangs almost covered her crimson eyes. Tossing her brush backing her dresser, the teen walked out of her tent, ignoring the looks she got she made her way to her mother. As a 16 year old who could almost match the tribe leader it wasn't that surprising that she would be the envy of the people in and out of her age group. Zeref, after all was a prodigy and had a well endowed body.

The some men ogled her and the some of the women were jealous, all of it made no difference to Zeref because she only has one goal in mind and that is too find her younger brother and she will never allow herself to be distracted by anyone or anything that tries to interfere with her quest. After all Natsu needs his older bro—sister to alleviate his loneliness and most likely stress...

Pushing all of her current thoughts away, Zeref stopped in front of her mother, "Can you send me to the library in Mistral?"

"No. We have a hunt." Raven replied, while putting her avian Grimm mask on.

"Afterwards?" Zeref questioned feeling annoyed by her mother. Here she was trying to find some answers about the past and hopefully on how she came to be reincarnated, but Raven won't let her go.

"Maybe...let's go." The older Branwen commanded, opening a red portal in front of her with the help of her Ōdachi.

"I need to change first." The black mage told her mother.

Raven clicked her tongue but nodded to Zeref and created a portal to their tent, and motioned her daughter to go and change. Zeref complied and came back outside a few minutes later wearing black leather boots, gauntlets, leggings with a combat skirt, she also a black long shelved shirt underneath a fur coat. On her hip was the Ōdachi that was similar to her mother's and just like Raven, Zeref also has a sheath which has a rotary chamber filled with Dust. Zeref then put on her visor and pulled her hair in a pony tail.

Raven nodded to her daughter and then they were off for their next Hunt.

* * *

A red portal opened in a field infested with Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers and a Hydra. This was one of the few places that Raven brought Zeref to train and fight in real live situations, "Take out as many as you can, but leave the Hydra alone till the end. If it interferes with you then cut its head off and let it regrow itself."

Zeref gave her mother a weary nod, before the two Branwens disappeared. This was the first time she has fought a Hydra. Zeref has read the consequences of cutting down a Hydra's head, for every loss the creature gains 3 more, making it stronger than before, and the lone Hydra already had 9 heads.

The older woman disappeared in a red and black blur, indiscriminately killing all the Grimms that dared to attack her. Using her skills that she has acquired over the years, Raven mercilessly cut down the Grimm. An Alpha Beowolf tried to blind side Raven but failed miserably as the bandit leader used her sheath as a blunt weapon to kill the Grimm. Dodging some claw attacks and lunges from Beotigers and Ursas, Raven retaliated with faster strikes and the use of her Semblance to speed up her destroying process.

Meanwhile with Zeref, who too was decimating the Grimm but in a less flowing way. Zeref was having trouble coordinating with her Ōdachi, mainly due to its great length. While she has been training with her great sword for over 10 years, Zeref could never truly use the Ōdachi to its greatest potential. If Zeref had been allowed to use her multi Dust Steyr AUG A3 M1 she would have killed the Grimm in a faster rate.

The Dark mage's Semblance began to work automatically as she was killing the Grimm, using every muscle in her body to enhance her performance and it also used some of Zeref's Aura to make her attacks sharper, faster and stronger. Zeref was a perfect example of a Wild Storm. She had almost no control of her own weapon bit was able to use it to litter the area with black dust.

Zeref jumped the Hydra heads as the monster began to attack her. The black haired teen, in one swipe, with some difficulty cut off 3 Hydra heads. A few seconds later 9 new heads popped up making the Hydra grow stronger. She knew the consequences of cutting a head off but the black mage also wanted to see if it would be difficult to cut through the white plating on the neck or not.

"The rapid regeneration and it's ability to regrow its head is something to look out for." Zeref muttered to herself as she took a quick glance at her mother who was expectantly watching her fight off the Hydra.

All 12 heads of the Hydra shot streams of poison at the mage. Zeref immediately jumped backwards, using her Aura to increase her distance. The black haired teen then proceeded to dodge the the acidic saliva, Zeref rushed the Hydra and once again had to dodge the heads that attacked her, but this time she didn't cut them off. The Dark mage enhanced her speed with the help of Aura and some Speed Magic, pointing her sword straight at the body of the monster, Zeref was expecting her attack to tear through everything...but that didn't happen.

The scales of the beast protected it, only having Zeref's sword cut a tiny bit of its body, _' The neck is the weakest part but it's something I don't want to cut...if Natsu made this monster like those from Earthland's time period then would have the same weakness?'_

With that in mind Zeref put her sword back into the sheath and rotated the chamber to that Fire Dust , Zeref still couldn't get over the fact that people called Lacrima Crystals Dust. The black haired mage activated her Aura and pulled out her sword from the sheath. The great sword was covered in red dust.

The fiery Aura enhanced blade went right through a head and burned the neck crippling its ability to regrow. But while Zeref was distracted taking care of the other heads she had forgotten about the tail which smacked against her chest sending the mage a couple meters away. The Hydra hissed at the teen, barring its black fangs that contrasted its white bone platings and silver scales.

Zeref shook her head a bit and noticed that a small cut was made on her clothes but she ignored. Eyeing the remaining 9 heads wearily, Zeref waited for one of them to make a move, the heads in return moved separate ways as it ran towards the mage. A small green ball was forming in each of their mouths. Zeref's eyes widened, they were planning to attacking her point blank with their poison attacks, and they would trap her by attacking in all directions...well except for behind her. "This Hydra has got to be at least 5 centuries old...only older Grimm can actually possess this much intelligence."

Zeref began to rush forward and dodge, her instincts were telling her that the Grimm's plan was something else. The Hydra stopped charging its attack and instead tried to bite the black wizard with even more ferocity and Zeref in turn attacked with equal vigor cut downing and burning heads after heads, till only one was left.

Zeref panted a bit before wiping her visor of Grimm blood. The last head glared at her with hate and hissed at her. The said head shot poison at Zeref who dodged the attack, then lunged at the beast's head cutting it off and killing the Hydra. "Good job." Raven spoke clapping her hands. Zeref just nodded her head in thanks.

If Raven was proud of her daughter before then now she was a beacon of pride, her daughter had just kill a Grimm that required at least a 3rd year team of Hunters-in-training, "You were smart to use your dust as a weapon to burn the necks of the Hydra. But I believe that you could've finished the battle a lot faster if you hadn't fooled around and spend your time thinking about whatever that goes on in your head."

Zeref just nodded her head accepted her mother's criticism, "When in a battle NEVER get distracted, NEVER make mistakes because if you do then you'll die." Raven informed her daughter who once again nodded her head in acceptance.

"Now let's head back to the tribe, it's almost 4 o'clock." Raven said looking at her scroll.

Zeref let out a sigh, and followed her mother as she opened up a portal to The Flock.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

* * *

After taking a long shower to wipe off the blood and dirt off of herself, Zeref walked out of her tent donning a pair of black boots, jeans, and a black shirt with a brown leather jacket. The black haired beauty went to her mother who was eating some food, "Can you send to the library in Mistral?" Zeref asked politely, hoping that her mother doesn't have any other Hunts to go on.

Raven nodded not even bothering to question her daughter, "I'll have the portal open in 2 hours. Make sure to finish your business in that time."

"Sure." Zeref said before walking to the red portal.

* * *

Landing in a alley way near the library, Zeref immediately noted the similarities in architecture that Mistral and Alvarez had. But the only difference was that Alvarez was long gone but Mistral wasn't. This was the very first time Zeref has been to the capital city of Mistral; Mistral.

It turns out that every capital city in every Kingdom had the same name as their Kingdom, like Vale City and Vale, Zeref had laughed at the lazily chosen name, seriously how uncreative could a Kingdom get. Even as the Emperor Spriggan, while not too invested into the political part, Zeref had known better than to name her Empire's capital after its name. After all Visutarion, Alvarez sounds a lot more intimidating than Vale, Vale or Vacuo, Vacuo.

Anyways Zeref was wasting time standing on the sidewalk in the busy street. Briskly walking into the library for her answers, Zeref went to the older sections of the library in search of a book from the Earthland age. After a hour of searching Zeref couldn't find anything other than the history of Mistral. This exact thing happened in Vale, Atlas, and Vacuo, the oldest thing that she ever found was about a person named Monty Oum, the man who gave humanity Aura and chance to fight against the Grimm.

 **(A/N: Anyone remember the first chapter?)**

Zeref has spent years going from library to library in all of the Kingdoms and none of them actually had any history about Earthland. "I am kinda glad Natsu created the Grimm." Zeref said bitterly as she at down and pulled her knees to her chest.

After a few minutes Zeref's head snapped up and eyes widened as she realized something, "I've heard the name Monty Oum since the day I was born, and the oldest texts date back to 1,000 years ago, he was the one who gave humanity the ability to use Aura, but I've never heard of a God named Monty Oum could this man be..." Zeref immediately rushed to the book that she found about Monty Oum.

The brown book was almost worn out, Zeref opened the book and her breath hitched, on the very first page she saw a drawing of the Dragneel Clan's Crest; a crescent moon above a black Serpent who was flying above a planet. "T-this can't be..."

 _"Oniisan why is our family crest this?" A 4 year old Natsu asked his older brother, while pointing at the image on his robes._

 _A 12 year old Zeref smiled at his brother, putting down his book and lifting the smaller Dragneel up to his bed, "Natsu this image is something extremely important to our family. You probably don't known this but originally our Ancestor wasn't human—"_

 _"Then are we demons?" Natsu asked his brother innocently._

 _"Haha no Natsu we aren't Demons, were far to powerful to be compared to a weak race. We are descendents of Shiva the God of Destruction and Creation and that's who that black Serpent is, the planet below him is Earthland but it can also be considered every living thing in our universe, and the moon represents the celestial plane that Shiva encompasses. Do you understand what I said?_

 **(A/N: Shiva is THE God of Gods in the Hindu religion and to be honest I am really interested in him, so I decided make him the Ancestor of the Dragneels. Also I know that he wasn't a Serpent but he had a fucking King Cobra wrapped around his neck I am guessing he had the power to transform into a serpent. Also he was both the God of Destruction and Creation, two of the strongest domains to have control over, so yeah it was pretty obvious that I was going to use him. Not being mentioning the fact that he is considered the Universe itself.)**

 _Natsu's eyebrows scrunched up as he was thinking something, before a massive grin was set upon the crimson eyed child's face, "Yup! The Dragneels are the best!"_

 _"Ahahahaha." Zeref could help laugh at his little brother._

Zeref had tears falling out of her eyes as she remembered her past memory, she then flipped to the next page and read out loud the words on it, " _ **For it is in passing that we achieve Destruction. For we are the Dragneels of wisdom, glory and power, that rises above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and allow you to manifest your dreams in this cruel world for the hope that you may bring an end for all life.**_ "

The black haired Dragneel laughed at the Aura releasing chant for the Dragneel Clan"I truly did achieve Destruction. Ending a Era with my own two hands." Zeref's scroll began to beep.

Looking at it Zeref clicked her tongue at the name, Raven, "It must be time for me to go back to the tribe." While Zeref was grateful to Raven for raising and strengthening her, Zeref couldn't help but dislike the woman's ideology, that the strongest will survive, that ideology was destroyed by her little brother when he killed Acnologia and Ankhseram, although Zeref helped Natsu kill Ankhseram, Natsu had already brought the God to his knees.

"While this book wasn't what I was looking for it'll have to do." Zeref said as she used Re-equip to transport the book into her pocket dimension. Her stomach filling with butterflies at the thought that the book may help her find Natsu.

Zeref casually walked passed the librarians at the front counter and walked by to alley way to see a red portal, "Now the only place that could have any old books are the land infested by the Grimm...and to be allowed to the Grimmlands you need to be a Hunter." With that Zeref's eyes glowed, a vibrant red that lit up her pale skin, with resolve. Zeref Bran—Dragneel has officially made up her mind, in 5 months when the Hunter Academies open for the new year students she is going to find a way to get into the best school, that would hide her from The Flock and allow her to get stronger. With that in mind Zeref walked into the red portal and back to the tribe, _'I only have to stay here for 5 months, I need—no I WILL get stronger that I swear with my pride as Zeref Dragneel.'_

* * *

 ** _Next Update- March 11st, Ancient Grimm (Pacific Time Zone)_**

* * *

 ** _Okay so for the polls. I have the poll set up on my profile so go check it out and vote for the girls you guys want into Natsu's harem. I'll select the two girls that have the most votes. And if I don't mention a girl that you want make sure to tell me._**

 **Well I am done with Zeref's chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Originally I was planning on having Zeref use a Katana but then I thought, if Raven is the one raising Zeref then there is no was that Zeref isn't going to know how to use a Ōdachi, but then I thought about the team that I was planning on putting her in when she goes to Beacon and having her as a Swordswoman(?) would make the team unbalanced so instead I have Zeref using a ranged weapon and being badass in CQC.**

 **Anyways I have a quick question, like the previous chapters, can you guys please tell me if this chapter was good or bad and review, honestly it really motivates me to write more for you guys and helps me improve as a writer.**

 **Now can anyone figure out why I named Raven's bandit tribe as The Flock? Or what Zeref's plans have to do with Qrow or how will Zeref get into Beacon Academy?...Worry not my awesome readers I shall answers all of your in Chapter 6...if you know...you don't figure it out before then...yeah.**

 **Also I've been thinking about paring names for Natsu and his harem tell me what you guys think about them. Zeref x Natsu= Cursed Dragon or NaZer. Pyrrha x Natsu = NaPyr or Invincible Dragon. Raven x Natsu= NaVen or Fire Raven. Joan x Natsu= NaJo or Dragon Knight. Ruby x Natsu= NaRu or Speed Demon. Weiss x Natsu= NaWei or White Summer. Blake x Natsu= NaLake Cat Demon. Yang x Natsu= NaYa or Sunny Summer. Winter x Natsu= NaWin or Winter Dragon.**

 _ **[Natsu's Harem: Fem-Zeref, Pyrrha, Raven, Joan, team RWBY, Winter...].**_

 _ **~ Natsu vi Kurosaki**_


	4. Ancient Grimm

_**Addressing the comments**_

* * *

 **MCRasengan-** _I suppose I could tell you but that would spoil it, and for the teams...I'm also wondering what they're going to be._

 **thetruedragonslayer & RizomataNyan & BlackDragonShinigami-** T _hanks for the support guys!_

 **Trinel-** _Thanks for telling me that I actually wasn't too sure if Natsu and Joan actually are related...anyways I also forgot to mention in the second chapter that the bombs that Qrow and Jacques found were Dirty Bombs. And yeah millions of people does sound ridiculous when you actually think about it._

 **natsu de boss-** _Natsu won't have any control over the ancient Grimms and the reason is in this chapter. For the power that brought Ankhseram to his knees...well that's a secret which I won't reveal until later on._

 **duskrider-** _Yeah I can't wait to write out chapter 11..._

 **DarkS.A.M.A.E.L-** _Really? I was certain that Shiva was the God of Gods in the Hindu Religion but thanks for correcting that. Also when I checked it out it said that Shiva is the God of Creation, Destruction, Regeneration, Meditation, Arts, Yoga and Moksha while Vishnu is the God of Protection, Preservation of Good, Dharma restoration, Moksha and Brahma is simply the God of Creation. Some articles that I read said that Vishnu was the Supreme Being while others said that it was Shiva. So I'm sort of confused but I think I'll stick with Shiva being the God of Gods from this story._

 **Natsu is Awesome-** _I guess I'm going to have to show some OCs when Raven finds out that Zeref left The Flock._

 _The Grimm were around a few thousand years before Joan was born, Natsu created them to kill him and Salem is his ultimate creation exactly like E.N.D being Zeref's ultimate creation._

 _Yeah I had somewhat forgotten that Natsu and Joan were born from a similar mother._

 _I'm planning on having the Canon start on chapter 7, also Natsu and Zeref aren't going to meet until chapter 11._

 **the e.n.d of me-** _I can't wait to write it out and you'll have to see if Natsu cries or not._

 **TheFallenEnemy-** _Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I was when I read your comment._

 _ **Now that I am done with that, I would like to thank all of you for taking some time to comment, and I hope you guys continue to do so. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Now on to the polls! Currently Neo is in 1st place with Velvet Scarlatina in 2nd while it's a tie between Glynda Goodwitch and Cinder Fall for 3rd place. Keep on voting people!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **{«Chapter 4»}**_

 _Natsu fell to his knees, tears escaping his eyes as he looked at his guildmates with pleading eyes, "Please...guys don't do this."_

 _Erza glared at her one time childhood friend, it was because of him that she had to be a slave, endure torture in Tower of Heaven, it was because of him and his older brother that Jellal killed Simon, "Get out of our guild you demon!" The red haired knight yelled at the pinkette while pointing her sword at him._

 _Natsu looked at his other friends for help and support but all he received were death glares and curses, "Leave our guild before I slay you!" Gray bellowed at his one time best friend, it was because of Natsu that he had lost his family to Deliora, it was because of Natsu's Etherious guild that he lost his father and it was because of Natsu and his brother that he lost the man who taught him what a family was, it was because of the Etherious in front of him that he lost Master Makarov. And the only reason he hasn't killed the Etherious Demon was because of the many times Natsu has saved his life._

 _"Natsu I'll give a 5 minutes to leave this guild...no Magnolia before I destroy you." Gildarts spoke coldly at the teenager he once thought of as his son. It was because of Natsu's older brother Acnologia became what he was today, it was because of Natsu's family that he lost his limbs and seven years with his daughter._

 _"Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Lucy?" Natsu asked all of his friends only for them to either glare at him or turn their heads away._

 _"You have 3 more minutes." Gildarts threatened as he began to stand up from his seat, and crack his neck._

 _"Natsu let's leave!" Happy cried along with his partner. Happy still doesn't understand why no one in the guild could accept Natsu as an Etherious Demon so what if he wasn't human Natsu had never done anything to harm them, he was the one that always saved them, Natsu was the one who slayed Acnologia and saved everyone. So why do they keep calling him a monster, why do the civilians keep on throwing rocks at their savior. Why can't they see how much Natsu is suffering._

 _Natsu stood up his hair covering his eyes, the pinkette gave his 'son' a pained smile, "No Happy. Your staying here to look after our family."_

 _"No! Natsu please!" Happy begged his best friend, while tears kept falling down his face._

 _"I'm sorry..." Natsu whispered as he pulled the blue Exceed into his arms and gave him a hug._

 _"Goodbye..." Natsu said looking up revealing his black sclera and silver orbs to the rest of Fairy Tail before disappearing in a flash of beautiful golden flames._

Natsu woke up with sweat pouring down his face. The pinkette wiped the sweat with the back of his hand and looked around to see where he was, "Am I supposed to dream about my past only?" Natsu muttered as he fell back on the soft bed in his dorm. Pulling up the blanket to cover his muscular frame, Natsu tried to fall asleep but ultimately failed.

Throwing his sheets off of himself, Natsu got out of his bed and put on a tank top. He grabbed his scroll and walked to the bathroom that he shared with his roommate. Closing the door and walking to the sink, Natsu splashed water onto his face, freshening himself up, before he grabbed his toothbrush and paste and began to brush his teeth.

For 4 years Natsu had gone to Signal, and right now he was a 16 year old, almost 17 in a few more months. Over the years Natsu had grown taller than his past life's height and was slightly tanner while his hair was still the same; long, shaggy, wild and pink.

The pinkette washed his mouth with water before he opened up his scroll to check the date, a small grin formed on his face at the message his little sister had sent him, asking him and Joan to come over in the evening. Natsu responded with a quick "Maybe." before checking the date.

"January 1st, I guess it's time to increase the gravity again." It has been exactly 74 months, bar the first month, since he has been doubling the gravity being pushed upon him. Natsu knew that he was growing stronger but he also knew that he was hardly anywhere near his original power.

But as of right now, If he were to decrease the gravity back to its normal, Natsu was certain that he could destroy a boulder the size of a mini van with just a poke from his pinky, with his current stamina level Natsu estimates that he would most likely be able to run from Vale to Vacuo before collapsing. But for the godlike strength and speed, Natsu's Aura control is absolutely shit. It has always been terrible, even when he was traveling the world. While for some people having large and uncontrollable amounts of Aura may seem like a bad thing, but for Natsu it was a blessing with a minor side effect of accidentally killing people and crushing things.

" **[Gravity x2].** " Unlike the other times Natsu has casted the magic he kneeled down, but this time Natsu's entire body was on the floor, bleeding in various places, his muscles torn, his bones looked like they were about to be crushed entirely. The pain was getting to him, and the pinkette wasn't sure of he could raise the gravity without crippling himself.

 _'But then again I do have my Semblance...'_ His Absolute Adaptability wouldn't allow Natsu to die. After trying to drown himself in the ocean a few thousand years ago, Natsu realized that his body was slowly allowing him to breathe underwater and for the love of God he doesn't want his Semblance to screw up his training.

"Shit!" The pinkette cursed, as he canceled the gravity magic and in doing so he accidentally destroyed all the gravity being forced on him.

The crimson eyed Etherious groaned, that had taken 6 years to build up and all of it was just gone in a few seconds, "Damnit." Natsu cursed before slamming his head on the marble floor of his bathroom it for his head to go through the floor and into another person's dorm.

"Crap. **[Restore].** " Natsu pulled out his head out of the floor and used one of his Curses to fix the hole. Natsu had managed to recover his Curses a few years ago, but he still hasn't gotten his primary power, Dragon Slaying Magic, back yet. But while Natsu might not have his Slayer Magic back, he still has his enhanced senses and fire resistance.

Over the course of 6 years lots of things occurred in Natsu's life, like the death of Caitlin's father, Nicholas. Nicholas died of some sort of poisoning that he got from being in the Dust mines for too long, and a bit after his death Caitlin was dangerously injured. Caitlin's injury occurred during a Hunting mission, the Schnee matriarch had been hurt by a Ladon, who managed to infect her with its poison. Natsu had also felt something familiar when the Arcs had visited the Schnee matriarch in her coma. The feeling he had gotten from the Schnee matriarch was surprisingly familiar to the pinkette but he had deemed his conclusion as an impossibility...a major impossibility.

With the lack of Caitlin Schnee keeping the Schnee family in line, it fell apart, Jacques Schnee became a semi prickish father, investing more of his time in his company than family, Winter lost some of the warmth in her eyes and later went on to become a specialist in the Atlas Military. Whitley's personality didn't change one bit, he was still a cunt.

But the one who changed the most was Weiss, Weiss became a former shell of what she used to be, her personality changed into someone who Natsu would normally hate, Weiss became arrogant, know it all, and an overall Natsu could never hate Weiss. Weiss was lonely without her mother or her older sister's guidance, and Natsu knew that but he couldn't do much to help her.

But whenever Natsu has some free time he makes sure to call Weiss to ask how things were going, and only during those times, Weiss regains her former light. Natsu won't lie when he says that Weiss had grown up to be a beautiful woman, she almost looks like a carbon copy of her mother...except for the fact that she was lacking in...some areas, but she made up for those losses by looking like an angel.

And honestly the last time the Arcs had actually been to the Schnee mansion was 5 years ago for Caitlin's coma and since then Natsu's family has been even more busy due to various different reasons such as, the sudden rise in Grimm activity, he and Joan had begun to go to Signal Academy are just some of the things that had happened. So the communications between the two families had lessened significantly.

Natsu shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, and turned around to open the bathroom door only for the handle to break, "Damn. I need either get used to his strength or use gravity on myself again."

Natsu quickly repaired the knob and tried to control his strength to open the door...which failed miserably as Natsu once again broke the knob and repair it. Trying to put gravity on himself would take to long and maybe it was time to get used to his strength.

"Okay then I should wait till my body adapts and gets control over my strength." Natsu muttered to him self as he took off his clothes and walked into the motion sensor shower head.

After spending half an hour in the shower, Natsu's Semblance finally fixed his strength issue. Walking out of the shower wearing only a trowel around his waist Natsu opens the bathroom door without breaking the knob or anything. The pinkette walked to the closet and to his clothes that where on the right side while his roommate's was on the left side, Natsu picked up a pair of underwear and he put a dark brown polyester jeans, and a white shirt which outlined his well toned body. Natsu then proceeded to put on his older brother's necklace and cover it up with his white scarf.

The pinkette then went to his bed and put on a pair of black boots which were equipped with shotguns on the bottom, Natsu nodded to himself while touching the two bracelets, one red and the other one black on his hands. The pinkette looking at himself in the mirror, "I look presentable enough."

The bracelets on his hands were enchanted with Aura sealing runes that Natsu had to create for himself. 3 years ago his Aura had become so immense that everything around him began to explode under the pressure. Normally Aura didn't create an outside power but since Natsu's transformation into E.N.D began , changing his DNA back to its Etherious Demon state, his Aura, Magic and Curses mixed together creating a new form of power. Natsu was also thinking about a new name for his new power source, something so powerful deserves a good name.

The pinkette then opened his door and began to head towards the cafeteria, since school begins in a hour Natsu wants to eat as much as he can before going to class.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

* * *

"That class is seriously pointless." Natsu yawned while walking to his room with his sister.

"I agree not everyone can pass a class with a D-." Joan quipped at her younger twin, insulting him on his poor grades.

Natsu groaned at the topic of his grades, "Yeah well not everyone can stomach Ms. Pond talking about proper Hunter attire and I still don't see why we even need that class."

Joan crossed her arms , "Yes but maybe you shouldn't sleep in class and actually try to listen to her...you'd be surprised by the conveniences of a yarn."

Natsu sighed, he was never going to win a argument with Joan, "Maybe I should've just gone to Sanctum or Dusk Academy."

Joan patted her brothers shoulder with a uncaring smile, "Well it's a good thing that you didn't, because if you did..." Joan put pressure on Natsu's shoulder, trying to hurt him, but to her shock nothing happened.

Natsu didn't look affected by the pressure like he used to be. The said crimson eyed teen glanced at his sister who still had her hand in his shoulder, squeezing it, "Joan are you okay?"

The silver eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes-Yeah I am fine. Don't worry about me." Joan took her hand off of Natsu's shoulder.

"Uhhuh." Natsu looked unconvinced by the blonde girl, "Anyways. You said that dad sent you a text during class...what did he tell you?"

Joan looked a bit more comfortable at the change of topic, "He asked us to go to the office once school was over."

"Hmmm. Okay let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as he did a complete 360 turn and began to walk towards the office.

While walking Natsu zoned out the things Joan was telling him, _' Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.'_ Natsu's instincts had been screaming at him for a few hours making him very weary of his surroundings, always glances around and sometimes using his nose to smell anyone suspicious around him.

Even though he hadn't seen or heard anything to be cautious of, Natsu knew damn well not to question his instincts, after all that he has been through it's the most powerful weapon he has in his arsenal, ranking higher than his Magic, Curses, and Semblance.

Natsu would wait.

He has grown his patience over the millenniums, no longer the rash, hardheaded fool he used to be, Natsu had to learn how to calm in a situation filled with chaos and disorder, assessing his situation the crimson eyed Etherious shut his eyes trying to get rid of his unease by finding out who or what is causing him to worry. Using one of his most useful Curse **[Link]** Natsu allowed his Etherious abilities invisibly manifest into the ground and spread throughout the school.

Natsu could now 'see' everything that was going on in the school, the people talking about certain things, a group of boys look at porn magazines, girls talking about boys with his name popping up a couple of times. Natsu blushed slightly as caught a few of the things the girls said about him, _'Those girls have some wired fetishes.'_ Natsu moved away from that group and used his power to sense the people that were doing unusual things.

After a few seconds of searching Natsu couldn't find anything that seemed dangerous, or too surprising for a Combat Academy, "...Natsu are you listening to me?"

The said pinkette broke his concentration and turned his head to the side and looked at Joan, "Yeah what?"

"You've been standing there for a minute with your eyes closed...are you feeling well?" The blonde girl asked her twin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had something on my mind." Natsu replied, not fully telling her the truth. After all Natsu didn't want his best friend to worry about something that might not involve her.

Joan nodded her head accepting the answer, but her eyes still held a curious glint, "Okay then share we go in?" The silver eyed girl motioned to the door to the main office. Natsu shook his head in acceptance and Joan pushed the door open.

Natsu's instincts activated making him dodge an incoming punch to his face, "Its good to know that your still as sharp as ever!" Jacques boisterous voice sounded throughout the office. This was a normality with the Arc males, to keep their senses sharp they would typically throw unsuspecting punches or kicks at each other.

According to his grandfather, the Arcs had been using anything and everything they could get their hands on as training materials, after all one can never stop improving. When Julius and Jacques and told Natsu that he wanted to laugh, through his long life Natsu had mastered everything that he could master, except swordsmanship and traveling in a vehicle, but those things are useless in Natsu's mind.

Natsu smirked at his father and grabbed some pencils from the counter, where the secretary watched with wide eyes, and threw them at the older Arc who ignored the hits with the help of his Aura, "You grew stronger." Jacques commented with a smirk of his own.

"And you got a lot weaker." Natsu grinned getting back into a more relaxed position.

Meanwhile Joan was trying her best not to get irritated by her father and brother. She could never understand why they always hit each other every time they saw each, seriously it was beginning to get on her nerves at the sheer recklessness they display.

"If you two are done, then can I ask what you wanted, dad?" Joan questioned her voice having a slightly annoyed edge in it.

Jacques and Natsu looked at each other and shrugged classifying her annoyance as something every girl has, "Yeah I'm taking you two on a trip before your Graduation battles."

Natsu's eyebrows rose up, "Mom actually agreed to this?" Natsu asked in disbelieving. Isabella had never taken them out of school for anything, and all of sudden she would allow them to go for a break seems unlikely.

"Of course she did." The blonde man said happily.

"Yeah I find it difficult to believe that mom would actually want us to get out of school." Joan commented with a doubtful tone.

Jacques looked almost hurt at the denial by his daughter, "Oh the shame! My daughter and son don't believe that I could have convinced their mother to let them out of school for a small break! Such disrespectful children-"

Jacques' pink haired son covered his father's mouth, knowing full well that if the conversation were to continue then the three of them would be stuck in the office for hours, "Dad, how about Joan and I just go and our pack things while you wait here?"

Jacques nodded with Natsu's hand still covering his mouth. Natsu pulled his hand away from his father's mouth and motioned Joan to follow him.

After a hour, Natsu and Joan walked out of their respective dorms with suitcases filled with all of their clothing, books and materials, after all the next time they come back to Signal was on graduation day, and that day will only be filled with fights between the 4th years to be accepted into Beacon Academy or any of the other Academies in other Kingdoms.

Natsu internally sighed, his instincts were going absolutely crazy since he had finished packing. He could help but shiver every time he took a step closer to the Bullhead his father had brought...and the cause of the shivers wasn't the fact that he had motion sickness. No it was something else...something dangerous.

 _'Whatever it is, I need to find it before someone gets hurt.'_ Speaking from experience, Natsu's base instinct had always brought some for of despair to him and those involved and uninvolved with him and right now Natsu was a 100% sure that something was coming and he wouldn't like it.

* * *

Two massive black fire wings flapped in the air, the Grimm's previous red fire had changed into a disgusting black and it was all because of that bastard. Somehow he had been brought back to life, he was shocked when he had seen the boy he had once fought with to protect the humans wearing something that only Zeref would.

He had noticed that the boy was no longer the same boy he had thought of him as, he had changed.

Humans had changed.

The boy had let him and his other creations out of the 'lab', the boy brought humanity to its knees only to help them later on. The Ancient Grimm saw his creator...if that's what he deserves to be called give humanity the power of Aura, humanity had begun to fight back against his race. He watched as the boy got powerful by the day till the boy could obliterate mountains with a single touch, part oceans with a glance, and reshape the landscape with every step he took.

It was terrifying, but he kept himself as hidden as possible training with his sister and leader; Salem. The boy didn't even know that they gained sentience, the boy didn't know that the people, the Dragons he resurrected were alive and training to defeat him.

And then it happened, the boy disappeared. He was livid, and so were his other siblings. The boy that caused them pain disappeared, only for him to return a three years ago. He trained even harder to face and kill the boy while the rest of his siblings were hibernating and regaining all of their old powers. He will get his revenge, he will kill Natsu Dragneel or else his name isn't Atlas Flame.

 **(A/N: Natsu got his END powers back a three years ago, and that's what Atlas Flame was talking about.)**

* * *

 **A really big part of me wants to just stop writing but since I am a really awesome person I decided to continue the story. Also I can't just leave you guys at such an ending...or can I? Jk, anyways enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu got off the Bullhead with the rest of his family, rushing to the nearest trashcan the pinkette unloaded his stomach, while the rest of his family called for the maids to begin to set everything up for their picnic.

Apparently the picnic was meant to be a a pre-party family get together, his aunts, uncles and cousins had come from Mistral and Vacuo, just to celebrate the almost graduation for Natsu and Joan. The Arc and Romèe(his mother's side) family members all had decided to meet up in a manor owned by the Arc family.

"C'mon little bro, this is supposed to be your party and here you are throwing up." Natsu heard his older sister Bianca talk.

Emptying the contents from his stomach, Natsu clean his mouth with a bottle of water, that he had in his hand, "Yeah well I don't see any of you guys suffering from motion sickness." Natsu replied while looking a his older sister, who wore her slightly revealing combat attire. Bianca had straight black hair which she inherited from their grandfather from their mother's side of the family, and blue eyes. The said Huntress had a pale complexion and ample buxom.

Bianca huffed and her brother's reply bouncing her breasts causing Natsu to avert his eyes, Bianca noticing that grinned at Natsu, "You like what you see?"

Natsu ignored the sultry voice of his older sister, Bianca was the opposite of her twin Hazel. While Hazel was quite and serious Bianca was loud and...not so serious, "Oh please I've seen better."

That wasn't a lie, after going through multiple mating seasons during his time as a immortal Natsu had slept with many different kinds and types of girls. Each and every single one of them had been around Erza level beautiful and various in sizes. And the only reason why he hasn't slept with any girls by now was the simple fact that he doesn't have his Dragon Slayer Magic back yet, while he still has his enhanced senses, it wouldn't force him to mate with women without his primary Fire Dragon Slaying Magic.

"Oh? And do tell?" Bianca looked at her little brother curiously as he had an unreadable smile on his face. The oldest Arc sibling has noticed this about her brother, every time someone tries to talk to him more about the unusual comments he says, the pinkette always seems to be lost in thought.

Bianca sighed sometimes she wishes her brother wouldn't be so shut off, "Fine don't tell me. But I'm pretty sure that they weren't better than me."

Natsu at that time had snapped out of his old memories and almost fell, his face was a slight red. He had almost forgotten the fact that last year his older sister blew him after seeing him naked.

Bianca had been sexually frustrated from her recent ex and Natsu had just came out of his bathroom to see his older sister masturbating in his room...yeah Bianca was kinky like that. Natsu had completely enthralled by the Huntress' movements that he got a hard on then one thing led to another and ended up with Bianca giving his a blowjob. And apparently he was bigger than any of the other guys that Bianca had been with, but then again that wasn't much of a surprise his manhood had been called a mammoth and a Dragon King before.

"Whatever." Natsu muttered embarrassed the only person who he had ever been in any form of incestuous relationship was with his older brother Zeref and that was a long time ago. But then again his one time thing with Bianca wasn't considered incest due to the fact that his DNA and biological data changed back to its original Etherious state.

Bianca giggled at her little brother, "Well do you want to do that again?"

"No."

"Aahh that sucks I was really looking forward to see how bigger my cute little brother had gotten. Anyways I've gotta help mother set up, see you late Natsu." Bianca said, before she walked away, her hips swinging seductively.

"Snap out of it Natsu." Natsu muttered to himself. He shouldn't be focused on things like that when his instincts were going absolutely crazy as he was getting closer to the rest of his family. Even though they weren't his actual blood family anymore, Natsu was grateful for what they've done for him.

The Etherious' ears twitched, and his **[Link]** suddenly began to vacillate, giving him different images than the one he wanted. Something was coming. And it was coming for him.

Natsu looked at his family for a moment, then immediately broke into a sprint in the direction of the sound, if this thing was after him then he couldn't allow his family to get hurt. With that in mind Natsu started to accelerate till he was just a blur, the pinkette called upon his Etherious abilities to filter increase his speed till he was covering 1.5 miles per second.

After a minute Natsu had covered approximately 90 miles. Natsu ran for a few more seconds before halting. Eyes wide Natsu looked at a black fire covered Grimm flying towards him, roaring and rage and bloodlust. Natsu's face began to pale he knew the Grimm in front of him, he had been one of the Dragons he had resurrected to kill him, it was his uncle, The Hell Fire Dragon...

"Atlas Flame." Natsu spoke his mind working as fast as he could run, so many things could happen if the two of them were to fight, the Arcs and Romèes would be notified by the destruction the two of them could cause in a battle. News reports, Hunters and the military would flock to their area. But the most important thing running through Natsu's mind was, "How has no one noticed you yet?"

'In a few minutes he will be here, I should close the distance between us all the while creating a distance from the rest of my family.' With a decent plan formed in his head, Natsu once again ran using his Etherious speed going 180 miles this time and appearing directly below the massive Grimm.

Natsu took a deep breath, calming down and nodding he was at least 270 miles away from the manor, Natsu looked at the descending Dragon with a small amount of fear and a large amount of guilt, "Calm down and stay focused."

Getting into his fighting stance, Natsu watched as the Dragon's fire claws dug into the soil, his wings lighting the tree tops on fire, black fire. **"Natsu Dragneel!"** Atlas Flame's voice hissed filled with malicious intent.

 **"You made me into this thing! For that you shall not get away freely! Repent with your live!"** The Grimm Dragon roared as he lifted his front claw in the air and brought it down upon the pinkette.

Natsu jumped backwards, the shockwave of the attack moving he further back, the pinkette looked at the Grimmified Dragon with guilt and sadness, "Uncle..."

 **"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!"** Atlas Flame roared in outrage. As he struck with another claw attack.

Natsu tried to get a hold on his emotions, he had caused this and the only way to save Atlas Flame was to put him out of his misery, with that in mind Natsu dodged the attack. "I'll save you...I promise."

But that declaration seemed to anger the Dragon further, as he shot a black fireball at him, Natsu being a Fire Demon used his primary Curse to control the black fireball. Natsu changed the shape of the fire to make a spear and shot it at the Dragon who didn't even look affected by the hit.

Atlas Flame shot forward with a stunting display of speed for a creature of his size, Natsu was forced to block the headbutt from his adversary. The pinkette crashed threw trees before making a hole in a boulder.

Natsu got of the the boulder and shook his head searching for the Dragon, but he couldn't see him. Natsu wearily checked his surroundings and used **[Link]** but nothing happened and all of a sudden Natsu took a tail attack that hit his chest sending him deeper into the forest filled with Grimm.

"So he has the ability to go invisible, that explains a lot of things." Natsu muttered as he picked himself up, his clothes were torn. But the question was how did he get that power.

Natsu then sent Aura into his red and black bracelets and they morphed into two handguns. Both of the guns and the Dragneel Clan symbol on them, a moon over a serpent, over a planet. On the black gun, in red the name 'Zeref' was written in cursive, while on the red gun 'Natsu' was written in black.

 **(A/N: Natsu's guns look like Tatsuya's Silverhorn trident. Go Google Silverhorn Trident.)**

Natsu took a deep breath then closed his eyes, if his enemy could be invisible then the only way to beat the Dragon would be to make use of the remaining senses that he has at his disposal. Natsu heard something conning at him from behind, the pinkette jumped as far as he could in the air with the help of the shotguns in his shoes, " **[Aura Matralleta].** "

Crimson Aura bullets formed and were fired continuous at the Dragon. Within a few seconds Natsu had fired 1,000 Aura bullets, he then proceeded to combined his two guns to create a even more powerful gun.

In a black light the two guns merged to form larger hand gun. The said gun was half black and half red with the words _**'Son of the Dragon King, Brother of the Immortal'** _ inscribed on it in silver and cursive. This gun has taken Natsu years to create and it's name was 'Fairy Tail'.

 **(A/N: The gun has the same design as Hellsing Combat Pistol 'Jackal'.)**

Atlas Flame soon became visible and Natsu had opened his eyes to see the damage he had done...which was only a couple of scratches. Natsu was beginning to fall back to the ground, the only thing that had kept him airborne was the fact that he was shooting Atlas Flame and the mini explosion pushed him higher into the air.

The black Dragon saw his mortal enemy falling down. Laughing insanely the Dragon let out a breath attack, **"[Hell Fire Dragon's Roar]"**

The jet black fire shot towards Natsu at incredible speeds, blinding him for a moment before Natsu controlled the fire to create a sphere around his body. The pinkette propelled himself down on the Dragon who jumped up, and took flight dodging the attack.

The meteor like attack had caused a shockwave and spider web cracks on the ground. Atlas Flame had began to launch more black fireball at the ground in hopes to distract the pinkette. And it worked. Natsu was too busy trying to control the massive amounts of fireballs that he hadn't noticed that Atlas Flame turned invisible again and dove at him head first.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu felt some of his ribs crack from the hit. Natsu's body was pressed against Atlas's claws. The Dragon grinning at him maliciously.

 **"This is the end! DIE!"** Atlas Flame opened his mouth and charged up large amounts of black hell fire. But this one had felt different, like it had some other element to it.

Natsu looked at Atlas Flame with a small amount of fear. He couldn't die yet, he wouldn't forgive himself of he died without saving lives and destroying the Grimm.

"No." Natsu spat out some blood to the side and sent his gun into his sub dimension, it would only weaken him. Natsu suddenly felt a rush of his powers return. The runes were no longer constricting power.

 **"What did you do?!"** Atlas Flame bellowed as he felt the ground beneath him changing. It was getting softer and it felt like he was getting pulled into the ground. Rocks were exploding some tree branches that were left in the area were turning into splinter and the gravity suddenly felt heavier for the Dragon, but it wasn't something that would slow him down. Something was happening and Atlas Flame doesn't like it.

Using the softer ground to his advantage, Natsu grabbed onto the claws of the Dragon and pushed back against Atlas with as much strength as he could muster, his new power source giving him more strength, the Etherious Demon managed to push Dragon's claw off of himself.

Natsu rolled backwards and got into his feet, the pinkette had a some cuts on his body that were bleeding, but his Semblance was closing all the wounds that he received all the while improving Natsu's battle prowess as his fight went on. Natsu wiped some blood from his cheek and gave Atlas Flame a grim smile, "Let's start round 2."

A small grin was on Natsu's face. As much as he hated fighting Atlas Flame, he couldn't help but love the adrenaline and feeling that having his full power felt. He hasn't felt like this in millennias(?).

 **"I will kill you!"** Atlas Flame bellowed not finding Natsu's grin a delightful sight.

Atlas rushed at the pinkette with a claw attack, **"[Hell Fire Dragon's Grip Strike]."** The black Grimm Dragon tried to grab Natsu but was shocked. Natsu had disappeared right in front of him. Suddenly the Grimm felt something hit the right side of his face and make his head move slightly. Atlas Flame looked at the extended fist that hit him.

Growing at the pinkette who looked at him in disbelief, Atlas headbutted the Demon into the ground. **"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HURT ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**

Atlas Flame's eyes were glowing dangerously, "Oops?" Natsu laughed nervously as he got back up. The Dragon Grimm not finding any humor attacked again, but instead of rushing at the pinkette impatiently Atlas Flame turned invisible making Natsu alert.

The Grimm looked down on the Etherious Demon below him as he was floating in the air. The Dragon glared at the boy, he had dared to attack him, he would pay for it with the same offending limb. Atlas Flame could easily kill the Demon but he won't do it yet, no he plans to torture the boy first, make him beg for mercy it for the boy to die a horrible death as the rest of his siblings tear him apart and eat him.

Natsu looked around wearily, _' Why hasn't he attacked me?'_ The pinkette asked himself, the side ability the Grimm Dragon had was cheap, he could see him, hear him or smell him and his Link curse wouldn't work. Natsu was at a serious disadvantage. Suddenly Natsu felt himself getting thrown into the air.

"What the—" Before Natsu could finish the sentence he was airborne and upside down looking at the Grimm Dragon who fired another Roar attack. The said attack already hit Natsu before he had a change to think about controlling it.

"AHHHH!" Natsu screamed as he was pushed higher into the air, by accident when screaming Natsu ate some of Atlas Flame's fire and blacked out.

 _" **Zeref...your giving me your brother...why?** " A large red western Dragon asked, his golden eyes opened in disbelief._

 _Zeref smiled sadly while looking into his hands where a 4 year old Natsu half slept, "You should know why Igneel. Acnologia is losing control over his power and is slowly turning mad, we will need someone to stop him."_

 _Igneel looked offended by Zeref's answer, " **I can kill Acnologia by myself! I don't need anyone to do it for me!** "_

 _"Don't lie to me Igneel, we both know that your not as powerful as you used to especially after your battle with..." Zeref motioned his head at Natsu._

 _Igneel snorted angrily, " **...tsk why did you bring him here then? Couldn't you give him to Metalicana or Weisslogia?** "_

 _Zeref looked at Igneel like he was an idiot, "Natsu as an affinity towards Fire Magic, he was a Fire Demon after all. So training him with Light and Metal Magics won't allow him to access the true potential of a Dragon Slayer."_

 _Igneel grumbled, not finding the idea of raising a Etherious too captivating. The red Dragon closed his eyes before sighing, " **...Fine from this day on I will train your brother in the art of Dragon Slaying. I will make him a Fire Dragon Slayer.** "_

Natsu's eyes snapped open and a grin broke into his face, the pinkette completely forgot that he was still in the air, "Finally! I've wait way too long for this! **[Fire Dragon King's Meteor Strike].** "

Golden flames decorated Natsu's frame as he rocketed down to the earth. Natsu kept on pumping more of his power into the flames make them brighter and hotter. The pinkette already used more than half of his power reserves whenever his semblance automatically healed his injuries, and now he was adding more and more power around himself as he drove down towards Atlas Flame's body.

It was a foolish move but Natsu could care less he finally got his power back and now he could truly fight by against Atlas Flame and free him without having to resort to using **_that_**.

The moment Natsu was about to hit Atlas Flame, the Grimm Dragon flew up causing the pinkette to crash land into the ground creating a giant mushroom cloud of dust and smoke. The ground shook and rippled as Natsu hit it, ashes filled the air making the sky look black. The dust blocked the sun from shining down upon the landscape that Natsu and Atlas Flame had destroyed during their fight.

The Etherious shook his head trying to get rid of his dizziness. Using that move had cost him a lot of his power to the point that Natsu wasn't sure if he had enough to beat Atlas Flame. Suddenly a black fireball came at Natsu, causing Natsu to stop it with his hands and eat it, replenishing some of his powers. More fireballs began to fall down from the sky causing Natsu to begin to manipulate them and use them as a weapon against Atlas Flame. But unlike last time Natsu had a plan on how to use Atlas's own power against him.

The pinkette first will control the black fire, then add his own flames to make it stronger, the he will change the Fire into weapons and place them above, in front and behind him. And when Atlas Flame touches the Fire, Natsu will know where he was and finally defeat him. While it wasn't it his best strategic plan it would have to do for now.

Natsu all the while was too busy controlling and creating spears of fire with the black flames, hadn't noticed that Atlas Flame was already behind him and invisible.

The Grimm Dragon then materialized right behind the crimson eyed Etherious and lunged at him, Natsu caught off guard hadn't heard Atlas Flame earlier or put a weapon behind him in time to warn him so Natsu barely had time to evade the sudden attack. But it seems like luck wasn't on Natsu's side as Atlas Flame managed to rip out Natsu's left arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu bellowed in agony as his left arm was gone and now inside the Dragon's mouth, who began to crew on it before gulping it down.

 **"Hahahah! How does it feel Natsu Dragneel? Do you like the feeling of anguish? Do you need a hand Hahahahahaha!"** Atlas Flame bellowed in laughter at his own joke and the Etherious Demon who was trying to keep the blood from escaping his body.

Natsu allowed his Semblance to take hold of his body and rapidly heal the bruises and cuts he had acquired, "Fuck! **[Regrow].** " His once missing arm was covered in crimson light before a new arm took its original place. Atlas Flame glared at the now healed Etherious.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the Dragon, he was getting weaker from the sudden blood loss, his power had been cut through by the Hell Dragon and he was running out of options to win, "...tsk I guess I have no choice." Natsu's long hair shadowed his face, Natsu's warm, kind, comforting and mysterious aura was gone, replaced by a aura that gave off pure evil that made the Grimm Dragon shiver.

This was almost an identical aura that his older sister Salem has, but the pink haired Demon's was far worse and sinister.

Atlas Flame watched in morbid fascination as light and darkness clung to Natsu's form creating a brightness and darkness that blinded the Dragon and encompassed the entire area and from the mixture of white and black, Atlas Flame heard his enemy's voice, **"[Demon King Mode: E.N.D]."**

As Atlas Flame adjusted to the change he got a view of the pinkette. Natsu's form had changed, he grew taller, two silver horns came out of the sides of his head curing up wards, white Angel like wings materialized on the crimson eyed Demon's back, gold flame like marks began to cover the left side of his body. On his body small silver scales began to form, covering parts of his abdomen, chest, legs, arms and face. His sclera was black reminding Atlas of his sister, Salem, but Natsu's pupils were silver instead of crimson.

Silver Flames with black out lines began to appear around the Etherious Demon, **"You know I really didn't want to use my Etherious form on you. But it seems that you were stronger than I had expected. But please forgive me for this...Uncle and rest in peace."**

Natsu disappeared in a flash covering the distance between the two of them without a moment's notice, Natsu touched the Hell Fire Dragon's head causing the Dragon to look at him in fear and shock. Natsu gave the old Grimm Dragon a broken smile, **"I'm truly sorry for all the pain that I've caused you...and I know that I don't deserve forgiveness for what I did to you and the others..."**

Atlas Flame looked at Natsu in shock, he had known about their existence. This was bad Salem's plans were going to get ruined if their creator truly knew about them, he had to get this back to his leader, she needed to know that their creator knew about them.

 **"...but known this. You have always been like a family member to me. And goodbye."** Natsu spoke as casted his most powerful Curse, **"[Material Burst Version 2]."**

Atlas Flame's body began to turn into white dust, all the while the Dragon looked at his disappearing form in horror, **"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL! FOR CREATING THE GRIMM AND ABANDONING US WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE FOR ALL THE WRONGS YOU'VE—"**

Before the Ancient Grimm could've finished his sentence Atlas Flame vanished into white dust, **"It seems like I have more to do then I had ori** ginally thought...isn't that right Salem..." Natsu spoke softly as changed back to a normal and more human-like state.

Natsu staggered, finding it difficult to stand up. Natsu had little to no more energy left in his body. And he was not able his balance and conscience, fell forward into the ground not before noticing a pair of silver eyes watching him in horror as he went down. Natsu had felt something dissolve within himself because of the use of his Etherious form.

 _'I really hate myself.'_ Was the last thing that lingered inside Natsu's mind as he fell into the world of darkness.

* * *

 ** _Next Update- March 21st,The Truth. (Pacific Time Zone)_**

* * *

 **Well ladies and gentlemen I hope you all enjoyed this chapter created by yours truly. I had a lot of things to do in this chapter so it might have been a bit rushed, but that's my opinion on the matter. Anyways I would like to thank** **_lord Rikudou_ ****for helping me design Natsu's E.N.D form, props to you my dude.**

 **As you could tell from reading the end of this chapter that Natsu had to sacrifice something to achieve omnipotent power, and I am not joking when I'm saying omnipotent, that's exactly what his Curses are whenever he is in E.N.D mode. But like a great man once said "For every great power one must learn to sacrifice something in return."**

 **...Yeah I don't think anyone said that but it could just be one of my quotes that I make along as this story progresses. Anyways now on to my questioning! Who do you think Atlas Flame was talking about when he monologued "The boy didn't know that the people, the Dragons he resurrected were alive."? Who do you guys think he was talking about? What do you think is Salem's plans? How much does Natsu actually know about Salem's plans and just how is he going to stop her?! And who was the silver eyed girl Natsu saw before fainting? What will be the name of Natsu's merged power source? And what exactly happened to Caitlin Schnee?**

 **All shall be explained in the 20th or 30th or 40th or 50th chapter...well except for the silver eyes girl, she's in the next chapter and I'll give you guys a hint (whispers) it's Joan. The power source will most likely get a name on the next chapter or in the next few chapters.**

 **Anyways I honestly hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Reincarnation. And don't forget to REVIEW, it's a good motivator for me, and it helps me improve so yeah just keep reviewing and I'll keep producing chapter after chapter.**

 _ **[Natsu's Harem: Fem-Zeref, Pyrrha, Raven, Joan, team RWBY, Winter...]**_ **Pokèmon Go to the polls on my profile to vote for your favorite girls. The polls end on March 21st. (I just took that from Hillary xD.)...Okay that wasn't funny I should kill myself for that.**

 ** _~Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


	5. Truth

_**Addressing the comments**_

* * *

 **Fire Dragon King-** _Fairy Tail x Trinity Seven...I could make one, but no right now. To be honest I just want to focus on this story and a story that I am currently creating. And about the Akame ga Kill and Fairy Tail, I'll probably rewrite it later on also._

 **Natsu is Awesome-** _Don't worry about how Joan got to Natsu's location too much, it'll be explained in this chapter and I'll talk about Yang in the next chapter._

 **thetruedragonslayer-** _I'll explain it in this chapter_.

 **RizomataNyan & BlackDragonShinigami & MCRasengan & the e.n.d of me & Wilson the Mudkip & DragkonKing-** _Thanks for the comments, yeah Natsu is a lady killer, and yeah having Natsu bisexual is pretty interesting._

 **AnimeA55Kicker-** _Yeah don't worry I will probably end up make 50+ chapters before this fanfic comes to an end._

 **natsu-** _Natsu will eventually get that much power so don't worry about it._

 **Godfried-** _Well thank you for your suggestions, also English isn't my first language so I'm not really that good with grammar...so yeah._

 ** _Anyways thanks for commenting and enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

 ** _{«Chapter 5»}_**

Joan had a bad feeling, everything in her body was trying to tell her the same exact thing when she had seen Natsu's fake smile and a half-assed answer after school, when they were walking to the office to see their father. Joan shouldn't have easily accepted his response, she should've pushed for more answers. She shouldn't have ignored Natsu's paranoid and weary actions, the fact that he looked like he was ready to attack anyone that dared to come close to him should've been an indicator that trouble was brewing.

Joan had just placed his actions as ' Natsu being Natsu' But that wasn't the case. The pinkette had run off the opposite direction and into the woods when at speeds that she had thought of as impossible. And then it happened a loud beeping sound ripped the calm air, the sound was a warning that a powerful Grimm was headed for their location, her siblings and parents all tensed and looked at each other, they had a silent conversation and all of them rushed off the the Bullheads some of her cousins that were in Haven and Shade came along.

Joan too had gotten into the Bullhead, dread filling her heart as the Bullhead way flying in the exact same direction as Natsu had ran towards. After 30 minutes of flying a massive explosion caused invisible shock waves to form, pushing the airship backwards. Dust and smoke covered their windows, "Someone has got to notice that." Hazel muttered besides her, Joan couldn't help but agree, Vale and it's neighbouring cities would send their news reporters and/or Hunters to find the cause of the explosion.

Once the smoke and dust dissipated, the Hunters gasped in horror as they saw their own have his left arm in the mouth of a humongous flying beast that was bigger than a Ladon and Sea Dragon combined, "I-is that..." Joan felt like her heart stopped, her best friend, her crush, her brother was about to die.

And then a blinding silver light covered the entire area causing almost everyone to turn their heads around. The only one who was watching was Joan who saw everything, from Natsu's transformation to his interactions with the Grimm to him turning into a human. By the time the light had disappeared, Joan had already jumped out of the ship.

Crashing into the ground with tears running down her face, Joan ran towards Natsu's falling body, "NATSU!"

Joan's eyes widened in horror as Natsu was surrounded by white dust, that had a resemblance to the now disintegrated Grimm. Catching her brother, Joan cried as she saw his condition, black eye circles colored his tan skin, a jagged blemish decorated the right side of his face, blood covered his body, making his hair feel crispy, the left side of Natsu's body kept pouring blood, and bones were tearing through his skin, and in his back was a strange tattoo of a crescent moon, black serpent and a planet.

Having gone through so much in one day, Joan's mind blanked and she fainted due to the events that had transpired in the day.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip- 1 Week later**_

* * *

Joan had woken up the day after fainting, she had been surrounded by her family members who informed her that Natsu was healing. The crimson eyed boy had suffered various internal damages, his lungs were filled with smoke and dust, his liver had deep burns, his intestines were in ruins, his heart had suffered some major problems and he had a concussion.

But the doctors had also informed the family that because of Natsu's massive Aura reserves his internal organs will be healed in a few days, but his there was something wrong with his genetics. The head doctor had informed the family that Natsu's DNA no longer matched anyone in the Arc or Romèe families, and that they had detected a foreign element inside his blood and DNA. With the permission of Jacques and Isabella, a DNA researcher took some samples of Natsu's bodily fluids to find the said foreign elements.

Joan walked into her brothers room checking on him once again, her parents and family members visited the pinkette daily, even Weiss and Winter had came to visit her brother. The events that transpired on that day was kept hidden from the rest of the world the only ones who truly knew what occurred were the people that saw the fight between Natsu and the Ancient Grimm, Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, General/Headmaster James Ironwood, and Qrow Branwen.

The two Headmasters had made sure that the media and the rest of the world were unaware of the events that had transpired, they told the media that a Dust Mine exploded causing the mushroom cloud and a large amount of burned area.

Joan walked inside of the hospital room and sat down on a chair near Natsu's bed, taking hold of his right hand, Joan ran her fingers through Natsu's hair affectionately. "You know your such an idiot...always worrying me." Joan began to talk, her voice cracking.

"I thought I was going to lose you. Do you want to know what I would do if that were to happen? I wouldn't be able to live without you, Natsu. So please don't leave alone again. Please wake up!" Joan cried into the hospital blanket.

"Geez, do you seriously have to cry on this blanket? I'm still using it." Natsu said his voice coming out scratchy. A small smile was on his face as he looked at his sister's face, "And you should know that your not get rid of me so easily."

"S-shut up!" Joan yelled at Natsu who winced at the sound.

"Geez calm down your destroying my eardrums." Natsu brought his hands up to cover his ears.

Joan wiped her tears and looked at Natsu with a joy filled smile, "I am so glad that your fine...you idiot." Natsu returned the smile with a grin, but then winced in pain.

The two friends turned to the door as they heard a knocking sound, before the door was opened by a nurse who gave the two a small smile before checking up on Natsu's vitals and tinkering with the different electronic wires that were connected to the pinkette's body.

"Well it looks like everything in your body is almost back to being normal..." The nurse said before she wrote something down on a her scroll, then handed the pinkette a glass of water.

"...but just to be make sure I'll call in the head doctor and he'll give you the proper medication." Natsu nodded his head in gratitude, taking the water and drinking it.

The nurse nodded her head before walking to the door and opening it, "Also make sure to not irritate any of your wounds."

"...thanks." Natsu said to the nurse before she closed the door and left.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip- 1 Day later**_

* * *

Natsu was slightly uncomfortable.

When he got back to his mansion he had been greeted with the sound of silence while his siblings, parents and grandparents who all looked at him with unreadable expressions.

"Natsu sit down." Jacques Arc's voice commanded as he motioned to the only open seat in the entire room.

The pinkette compiled, but was being to get nervous by the way everyone was looking at him, "...So who died?" The pinkette joked hoping to get rid of the tension.

Sadly no one laughed, but Isabella slid a folder in front of Natsu, "Can you explain this?"

The Etherious picked the folder off the the table and looked at the reports with wide eyes, "W-what...?" Natsu asked his face turning white as he looked over the DNA results from his own body compared to the other Arcs.

 _'What am I going to tell them?'_ Natsu thought as he threw the folder back on the table, before running his right hand through his pink locks.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel..." Joan whispered and watched as Natsu's eyes widened in fear and shock, his face began to get paler and sweat began to form on his face. The pinkette looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Natsu please tell us the truth. Who are you?" Joan begged her crush to respond.

Natsu sighed tiredly, Joan had been with him for a long time and Natsu feels terrible by the fact that he was now dragging her into his mess. _'But then again she was involved the moment I gave humanity the power of Aura.'_ Natsu turned his head back to Joan, his crimson eyes glowing. Natsu gave Joan and the rest of his family a sad smile.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel...E.N.D the Demon King that killed the God of Life and Death to free his older brother. E.N.D the name itself brought fear inside the hearts of humans 10,000 years ago... I am Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the cursed immortal."

"W-what?" Hazel whispered in fear, as she remembered a book about the myth of demons, and to see one struck fear into her heart.

Natsu nodded his head, "You guys wanted the truth, then here you guys go. Approximately 10,000 years ago I was cursed by the God of Life and Death with immortality for saving my older brother who once also bore the same curse for bringing me back from the dead."

"WHAT!" Joan yelled in horror, Natsu had died before. While the rest of the Arcs looked uncomfortable at the knowledge.

Natsu chuckled sadly, "Yeah. I guess I should explain from the beginning. 10,400 years I was born into the Dragneel Clan. Our Clan was filled with powerful warriors that had the power of Aura. Our Clan had the Aura which no other human or creature on the planet possessed, but while the rest of world didn't have Aura they had Magic—"

"No way!" May exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes way. Magic was a daily part of our lives, embedded into the simplest of tools to make them powerful, Magic was an essential part of life in Earthland—"

"Earthland?" Julius questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah just let me explain and don't interrupt or else on won't tell you what you want to know. Okay?" Natsu warned the Arcs who rapidly nodded their heads, wanting to hear Natsu's story.

"Anyways back to the tale, now where was I? Oh yes Magic was an essential part of life, Kingdoms were filled with powerful mages. And when I was born the Dragneel Clan celebrated, I was born with the mark of Shiva our ancestor, the God of Creation and Destruction. I was trained at an early age on the basics of hand to hand combat, and magic, my Aura was meant to be unlocked when I reached 18 and took over as the head of my Clan..."

Magic, Gods, and Immortals? The Arcs had a difficult time trying to get their heads around that. Isabella and Jacques felt hurt and angry that Natsu had never told them about his real past, and who he truly was. They had raised him, fed him, provided him with shelter and cloths and he had never told them the truth? That hurt the two Hunters.

"...While my older brother was training to become my advisor. You see the Dragneel Clan at that time was a well known family that produced powerful mages who fought for different Kingdoms, we were leaders, destroyers, heroes, and villains. Our family was dysfunctional, I only got to see my parents once or twice a year..."

 _'Okay so I am a better parent.'_ Jacques thought mentally sighing in relief.

"...The only person that was close to me was my older brother, Zeref Dragneel. If I had one word to describe Zeref the it would be, prodigy. My big brother was the smartest person that I had ever known, he was genius that surpassed the strongest and most brilliant minds in our time period.

The only problem with him was that he was anti-social. The only person that Zeref ever talked to was me. We were together since the beginning , two lone brothers that had been born into a family of fame and power, but we were lonely and only had each other..."

Bianca and the rest of Natsu's older sisters felt slightly irritated, they were, used to be, his older siblings and Natsu's never spoken of them with that much love.

"...But all of our happiness ended when there was a coup. Some of the branch families had felt like they weren't treated equally and felt oppressed by the main branch and they all had decided to attack the main house and destroy everything. I was only 6 at the time and was killed. I really don't know what happened next but the next time I had woken up was a couple decades later, my older brother, the genius bastard, had resurrected me from the dead, he brought me back as a Etherious Demon..."

Isabella didn't know what to do. On one hand the silver eyed warrior wanted to be angry while on the other she wanted to comfort her son and deny everything that he had said.

"...I am pretty sure you know what a Demon is...destroyer of humanity and creatures of Hell but I was different from all of them, the Etherious Demons were far more powerful than the Demons of Hell. We had the ability to use Curses and Magic while the Hell Demons only had the power to use Magic. Curses were anti-Magic. While Magic was filled with happiness, love and life, Curses were the exact opposite..."

This was interesting to say the least, Curses were the powers the Etherious used but had capabilities that used an alternate source of power and was stronger than Magic, April was curious.

"...When I created the Curses I wanted something that opposed Magic and life itself, so with the uses of death and negative emotions I created Curses.

You guys don't seem to believe me. I guess I'll show you my magic." Natsu said before enveloping his right fist in golden flames.

"Amazing..." Jeanne spoke as she looked at the beautiful golden flames, the rest of her family agreed as they nodded their heads in agreement.

They were all shocked by what the pinkette was telling them, and now Natsu had actual proof that he wasn't lying by his demonstration.

"Now back to the story. Anyways there was war between Etherious Demons and Hell Demons which my race won, and I was crowned King of Hell. The strongest Etherious Demon in existence. That made the Dragons and humans weary of my powers which caused a three-way war between humanity , Dragons, and Demons. Some of the Dragons had given power to the humans creating Dragon Slayers..."

 _'King of Hell...'_ Bianca thought in awe imaging the power to have full control over a realm.

"...The war lasted for decades until I was ambushed by some Dragons and some treacherous Hell Demons. They managed to defeat me and the next time I woke up was as a 4 year old with no memory of my past, I was raised by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. He raised me as his son and heir, trained me in the art of Dragon Slaying, but that changed when I turned 11. My older brother and Anna Heartfilia came to Igneel's cave, it turns out that Zeref had given me to Igneel to train to kill a Dragon Slayer that turned into a Dragon; Acnologia.

I along with 4 other Dragon Slayers were sent 400 years into the future to stop Acnologia. On the year x777 the Dragon Slayers were transported to random parts of Ishgar. I was taken in by a old man who brought me to his Magic Guild and gave me a home..."

The Arcs noticed the change in Natsu's voice, he sounded hurt, angry, betrayed, and happy at the same time. It was odd enough that the laziest person in their family was talking so much, but now he was showing different types of emotions too. It was simply unbelievable for the family.

"...Gramps had brought me to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was my home for the next couple of years. I had made friends, rivals, and went on adventures. And then Alvarez Empire attacked, the Empire was ruled by my brother. The war against Alvarez Empire had resulted with the death of our Guild Master and the return of my old memories when I fought Zeref. Fairy Tail and our allies had beaten Alvarez Empire, my friends were about to kill Zeref but I intervened and saved him from death, and then they b-betrayed me.

They said everything that has happened to them was my fault and I was inclined to agree with them. They kicked me out of the Guild but I could never forget all the times we had spent together, having fun going on adventures and our brawls. Fairy Tail had defined my life but it was taken away from me. I left Magnolia and met my older brother a few weeks later. I was in need of comfort and so was Zeref, it was like before we were alone in the world with only one another and we took care of each other. I had begun to develop feelings for him.

Hahaha I had fallen in love with my older blood brother. I loved him it didn't matter what other people thought about us. I didn't care. But then I found out that his curse was getting worse, the hold that Ankhseram had on Zeref was getting stronger, and Zeref's power was becoming unstable. So to free him I went back to Fairy Tail and begged my old guildmates to help me slay the God of Life and Death Ankhseram..."

Joan was seething, Natsu had been in a relationship with someone before and had probably lost his virginity to the said person, the thought of that made Joan heartache. Why couldn't it have been her? Why could she have been the one who made Natsu fall in love?

"...It had been a long battle, I was the last one standing, everyone had died, my old friends, family and big brother. I was alone, cursed and broken I spent a 1,000 years passing my time by reading and studying, watching as the humans lost their ability to use Magic. I was bitter, and I wanted to die. So like my brother who created the Etherious I created a new spices of monsters that we meant to kill me..."

Joan looked at Natsu in horror as tears were falling out of her eyes, she couldn't image the loneliness Natsu must've felt. But she also felt slightly angry at him for creating something that was meant to kill me.

"...Hahahahaha when I did create my children, they were so weak it wasn't even funny. They couldn't kill me so I abandoned them and then they became what you guys now know as the creatures of Grimm. I, Natsu Dragneel an the sole reason why humanity is now suffering.

The blood of a countless lives are on my hands and when that had happened do you want to know how I felt. I felt happy. I felt ecstatic that the humans were paying for forgetting Earthland and it's glorious past and history. I made them pay. But that changed the day I met Joan d'Arc." Natsu paused his story and looked at Joan who wiped her tears away.

The rest of the Arcs had also turned towards the silver eyed teenager, and looked at her curiously.

Natsu smiled at Joan softly and spoke to here, "Do you remember when we first met? You were training in the woods to get stronger to fight the Grimm and kill them. You reminded me of myself when I was younger, and do you remember what I asked you?" Natsu questioned before taking a bottle of water out of his sub-dimension and drinking from it, talking took a lot of energy out of him now then it had done thousands of years ago.

"Yeah, I remember. You started our conversation off with 'Do you want power?'" Joan laughed as she remembered the moment her original life changed.

"Yeah you kicked me in my balls and ran off only to be attacked by a pack of Beowolves. I then saved your life and unlocked your Aura."

The Arcs watched the two talk in shock. Natsu hadn't been the only one who had been keeping secrets, Joan had also hid the truth from them.

"I know it felt amazing, the Aura I mean, I felt so powerful." Joan quietly said while thinking about the things Natsu had told her.

"Wait a minute?!" June yelled as she had a hand placed on her forehead trying to process everything that was going on.

"Natsu, your a demon who was raised by a Dragon, creator of the Grimm and the first person to give humanity Aura? And Joan your knew Natsu before you were born?" Natsu and Joan just nodded their heads.

Natsu had confessed that he created the Grimm but now he has been fighting to kill them, he explained his past to her and she accepted it, 'I don't like his brother.' But Joan couldn't help but feel jealous of Natsu's older brother. Natsu had fallen in love with him and that man had left him alone.

 _'I would never do that.'_ Joan promised, because no matter what Natsu's past was, it didn't matter to her, what truly matters was the present and Natsu was doing what he could to help humanity, he gave them Aura which protected them for so long with him humanity would've ended centuries ago.

But it was because of him that humanity was disappearing in the first place, a treacherous part of her mind said. But Joan ignored it. She didn't care what Natsu was or what he did all she knew was that she will love him unconditionally.

"Joan are you okay?" Natsu asked with concern because he noticed her staring at him.

Joan blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts, the silver eyed girl gave Natsu a smile, "I'm fine but can you continue on with your story."

Natsu's eyebrows rose up, "Okay. Anyways after Joan's unlocked Aura she took me to her village and forced me to unlock everyone Aura and that began the legend of Monty Oum Savior of Humanity."

"Haha haha. I still can't believe people thought that you were God." Joan laughed clutching her stomach, while the others just looked at the pink haired family member in shock and amazement.

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid. But it didn't matter as long as you knew me as Natsu Dragneel I was happy. But that happiness was once again taken away from me the day that you died..." Natsu's body began to shake in anger, "I had never felt so angry in my entire life—"

That statement made Joan blush, and inwardly squeal in happiness.

"—I killed everyone."

Wait WHAT.

"What!" Almost everyone screamed in half horror and half WTF. Natsu killed everyone? Does that mean he killed children too?

"Yeah, that was the first time I directly killed humans without feeling any form of guilt." Natsu said proudly but only received a slap on the back of his head and glares from the rest of the family.

"You idiot! I didn't want you to kill anyone for me!" The blonde scolded, the crimson eyed Demon.

"Aww, fine be like that meanie." Natsu pouted while rubbing his head, Joan could get so demanding sometimes. The said blonde rolled her eyes along with the other Arcs.

"Anyways back to the story. After my mass murdering episode, I left humanity and went to a random mountain where I spent a month alone before 4 sisters came to my house to annoy me. And I'm not joking those girls were driving me insane with their consent pestering, but anyways they helped me and I gave them gifts before I went and created my other batch of super powered beings that were meant to be super effective against the Grimm..."

"What happened to them?" Jeanne asked her...grandson, if that's what he could be called.

Natsu smiled mysteriously before he looked at the woman who had given birth to him, "They're still aground, most likely Hunters or Hunters-in-training."

Jacques and Isabella shared a look, Natsu knew about the Silver Eyed Warriors...now knew wasn't the right word for it, he created the Warriors and in a way their 'son' was Isabella's father.

"I'll began to summarize everything. I traveled the world in search of a way to die, I saw the Great War play out, then I was traveling again until I found a book that allowed me to reincarnate into a the person you guys now know. Originally I thought that the book would've granted me my wish, which involved traveling back in time but sadly nothing in the universe is actually willing to help me. And that's my story..." Natsu said trialling off.

The group was silent for a few seconds before Hazel voiced her question, "Is it possible for us to learn Magic?"

The Arcs looked at the Etherious towards the curious at his response, Natsu sighed, "Honestly I would've taught humans Magic but you guys don't big enough reserves to actually learn."

Natsu received blank looks from the group, "What? It's true! All of you guys are incapable of learning Magic."

"Okay fine let's drop that conversation and focus on the real issue here. Natsu what are you going to do now? Grimm have taken over more than half of the world...how are you going to defeat them?" Julius asked fixing his glasses. The pinkette's answer would determine if Julius would accept him or expose him to the world.

"To be honest I am torn in two directions. A part of me wants to destroy the Grimm but the other part of me realizes how important the Grimm are in this world—"

"THEY have killed trillions of humans! How can you sit there and say they are important!" Isabella snapped.

"Okay so explain to me how you guys evolved so fast? Without the Grimm, humans would've gotten arrogant thinking that they were the strongest, that nothing could defeat them. This planet would be destroyed by humans.

Fighting the Grimm brought humanity together, but at the same time damaged cities reverting them back to villages." Natsu explained, lately his mind has been changing. While he wants to stop the Grimm he also feels like it would be a better idea to leave a portion of them alive so humans could grow stronger together.

"But trillions died!"

Natsu sighed sadly, "I know. And there's nothing anyone could do to bring them back to life. What happened in the past should be used by everyone as a reminder of mistakes and tragedies that our made or created by humans and me."

Natsu was the only Etherious Demon alive, making him different from humans and Grimm, in the Grimm's eyes he was a predator that needed to be destroyed and by humans he was seen as a evil that was the anti-God and ruler of the sinners.

"What about the massive Grimm that you fought?" Jacques finally asked, the ending of the battle had been plaguing his mind for some time.

Natsu's demeanor changed again, the pinkette's face depicted his guilt and anger. Natsu closed his eyes and remembered the amount of hatred Atlas Flame had in his eyes when the two had fought.

"Atlas Flame. That was his name, the Dragon of Hell Fire, he was one of the original 12 Grimm that I had created." Natsu told the group.

"Okay since we're done in going to get something to eat." The Etherious abruptly added before anyone could ask more questions.

While Natsu left the group to gather all the information they had gained, Jacques and Isabella had two things on their minds, _'What are we supposed to do now?/ What am I supposed to tell Oz and the others...'_

* * *

 _ **Next Update- April 1st, Signal Graduation.**_

* * *

 **Well folks this chapter had absolutely no action in it, just a lot of dialogue. Joan and the Arcs finally found about Natsu's past, the fact that he created the Grimm, and gave humanity Aura. And you guys found out that Natsu and Zeref(Male) had a relationship before, which I may or may not go into a flashback about.**

 **Also I have some serious questions, _Do you guys think I showed enough emotions when the Arcs found out about Natsu's past? Do you guys think that it was a wise choice on Natsu's part to make such a massive decision and hope that people accept him?_ For those two questions please respond to them by either sending me a PM or just reviewing.**

 **Anyways now on to the other, possibly, important questions...Now that Joan knows about Natsu's past how will her attitude change towards her brother? How will she react when she meets Fem-Zeref? How will any of the things mentioned in this chapter change the future of Remnant and the RWBY universe? Will the other characters learn Magic?**

 **Well my dear readers I actually don't know about the Magic part but Natsu's past enemy and one of the Reincarnated antagonist will show up in Chapter 20 or some where around it.**

 **Anyways I honestly hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Reincarnation. And don't forget to REVIEW, it's a good motivator for me, and it helps me improve so yeah just keep reviewing and I'll keep producing chapter after chapter.**

 ** _[Natsu's Harem: Fem-Zeref, Pyrrha, Raven, Joan, team RWBY, Winter, Neo, and Cinder]_ Well there you have it folks, Cinder and Neo are now in the harem, and the ship names are a work in progress but tell me what you think about them.** _**Neo x Natsu= NaNeo or Illusionist Summer. Cinder x Natsu= NaCin or Royal Fire.**_ **Just to make sure you guys understand Cinder is called the Queen by Ozpin and his associates and Natsu is Fire.**

 _ **~Natsu vi Kurosaki**_


	6. Signal Graduation

😂 ** _Happy_ _April Fools Day!_** 😂

* * *

 **Addressing the comments**

* * *

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker-** Maybe, but it won't be a Yaoi fanfiction, I can promise you that._

 _ **MCRasengan-** I guess that would be interesting, but I plan on having Natsu and Ren just being friends. Also I like Nora x Ren._

 _ **BlackDragonShinigami & RizomataNyan & 1stHorseman -** Thanks for the support!_

 **Lilithnocte-** _Zeref and Natsu are going to have a face to face confrontation on the 10th or 11th chapter._

 **the e.n.d of me-** _Only one of the two is actually one of the main antagonists._

 **Drakolf-** _I made the change, thx for that. And yeah I also felt like a kinda rushed it towards the end where I had Natsu summarize everything._

 **duskrider-** _They already know, but Ozpin and his group don't know yet._

 **Guest-** _Natsu x Ultear, Mavis, Wendy...Yeah I've already stated that there will be on one from Fairy Tail, bar Zeref, in the harem._

 **hellfire45-** _Haha, Yeah I kinda wanted to surprise you guys with that._

 _The reason why I had Natsu whole DNA change was because I really didn't want to make this entire fanfiction filled with incest between Natsu and Joan, because they were born with the same mother, and Natsu and Zeref aren't related so that's also a plus._

 **bretnorris0-** _Zeref is a girl, I was talking about the past where Natsu and Zeref were in a relationship._

 **nastu de boss-** _I could give Natsu that but that'll just make him even more overpowered. But maybe if I were to write another fanfiction about Natsu with those a powers then sure._

 **Now that I am done with that, I thank all of you for taking some time to comment, and I hope you guys continue to do so.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter.** 😀

* * *

 ** _{«Chapter 6»}_**

Yang Xiao Long was having a Yangmazing day. Everything was going the way it should be, when she woke up her hair was perfect and she didn't have any bed hair. Her little, weapon fanatic, sister wasn't going on about the different weapons she has seen.

The boys hadn't ogled her the entire day, her uncle wasn't drunk for once, he father hadn't pulled any of his terrible puns, seriously that man should learn from her, the Pun Master Yang Xiao Long.

Anyways now she was getting off topic, back to being grateful for her amazing day.

Yang had breezed past all of the preliminary rounds and the quarter finals. Now she was in her semi-final round with Natsu d'Arc. _'This is going to be easy.'_ Yang thought. Natsu d'Arc was one of the worst students of the year, sure she has never seen him fight...

 _'Now that you think about it, no on_ e _has ever seen him fight before.'_ Yang added before ultimately tossing those thoughts aside, nothing could stop her from becoming recognized as the strongest student in Signal.

Whoever faces her will always have their faces stuck into the ground. So there was no way that she would even dream about losing to the anti-social, academically horrible student, lazy student, and the only man who could strangely rock a scarf and pink hair.

But then that brought up questions like how he could be in the semi-finals, it would make more sense if his older twin was the one she was facing. Joan was one of the top students of their year and a powerful swordswoman. But sadly luck wasn't on her side for once the entire day, getting matched up against a week person wouldn't even be fun, _'But after this round I'll get to fight Joan. I guess Natsu will be a good warm up.'_

With a grin Yang turned to her little adorable sister, "So Ruby what do you think about my opponent?"

The little red riding hood nibbled on her chocolate chip cookies and looked at the blonde cutely, "I think your going to win!"

"Haha of course I am little sis!" Yang laughed while rubbing her sister's hair.

"Yang! Stop it!" Ruby whined, before crossing her arm and pouting.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that firecracker." Qrow slurred, barely sober. Yang almost groaned at her newly drunk uncle, the old Hunter couldn't go a day without being intoxicated.

"Qrow's right Yang, you've never seen Natsu fight before, so don't underestimate him." Taiyang advised as he walked in. Taiyang had short spikey blonde hair, blue eyes and a tanned skin tone.

"Could Yang Xiao Long and Natsu d'Arc come to the arena immediately. Could Yang Xiao Long and Natsu d'Arc please come to the arena immediately." The announcer spoke through the speakers call out to the next fighters.

"Yeah sure whatever." Yang said before walking out of the tunnel and onto the stage with a grin, Yang waved around to everyone.

Looking into the stage the blonde noticed her opponent standing in a careless and lazy stance, like he didn't even care that he was involved in a fight. Yang saw the boy yawn into his hand and look at her uncaringly, Yang resisted the urge to pound him into the ground before the fight even began.

 _'But he does dress to impress. And if you can actually get past his personality and take a look at him, he's pretty hot.'_ Yang thought as she eyed Natsu with a smirk. The pinkette wore a black long-sleeved jacket, with no undershirt showing his abs, the jacket had light-colored trimming and the sleeves were rolled up to his wrists, Natsu wore black baggy pants, a leather brown belt with a silver buckle around his waist, and his black shotgun boots. His outfit had several double gold colored arcs on them. The pinkette had his trademark scarf wrapped around his neck and Yang could make out a small silver necklace that wasn't fully covered by his scarf.

Meanwhile Yang wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, on the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner like object. The same burning heart crest appears on the banner, except golden in color. She has black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back, over the short shorts, but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She also has brown knee high leather boots with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She has fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Yang grinned at her opponent who gave her a blank stare, "You don't talk much do you?"

"Actually that's not true. Your just not an interesting person to talk to...you've never been." Natsu shrugged at the blonde haired girl.

Was the boy trying to get her mad. Yang questioned herself, she didn't need to be reminded of the countless amounts of times he had denied her a conversation. "Well I'll show how interesting I am after the battle. We'll have lots of time to talk when your in the hospital." Yang said with a ferocious grin.

Natsu narrowed his eyes almost as if he was analyzing her, and tsked before smirking, "We'll have to see now won't we?"

Yang grinned and got into her fighting stance, while Natsu kept on looking at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and those of you who are watching from their homes! Welcome to the Semi-finals matches of the Signal Graduation!" The announcer announced to the crowd. The said crowd cheered in delight.

"This match will decide the person going into the Finals against Joan d'Arc. On the left side we have the Yang Xiao Long!" The crowd cheer, and chanted Yang's name.

"And her opponent, Natsu d'Arc! The match will end if either of the contestants lose conscious or if their Aura drops to Zero!" The crowd cheered for him as well, but not as much as Yang.

"Fighters get ready and on the count of 3 begin your match!"

"3." Yang had a ferocious grin on her face.

"2." Natsu just looked at her like she was insignificant and yawned into his hand...again.

"1. Begin!" Yang shot forward trying to get in a punch.

Unexpectedly Yang didn't hit anything, but felt a weight on her head before she was sent flying. The brawler was slightly shocked at the increased speed, but nonetheless managed to stop her herself.

"OH it seems like Natsu managed to get the first hit!" The announcer spoke through his microphone to the audience who were cheering.

Yang narrowed her eyes at Natsu. He wasn't taking her seriously again, it even more evident when he put her hands inside the pocket of his baggy pants. _'If he thinks he's going to win then he has another thing coming.'_ Yang thought before rushing into attack her pink hairs opponent.

This time Natsu didn't jump over her or kick her but instead he dodged her punched and kicks, "You know...at first I thought you were going to provide some entertainment. After all you are the 2nd best combatant in class...but after fighting, if you can call this that, against you I realized that I was wrong. Your no fun."

In an almost instant Natsu disappeared from Yang's line of sight. The blonde suddenly was facing the cloudy sky. _'Huh.'_ Yang was confused, angry, and startled. This wasn't happening. No she refused to believe that she was getting her ass handed to her.

Using the shotgun in her gauntlets to save herself from falling out of the arena, Yang shook her head and glared at the bored pinkette. Her eyes having turned red, "Okay that's it! No more holding back!"

That only caused Natsu to give the blonde a challenging grin, "Come at me Goldilocks."

Yang's Aura flared causing fire to erupt and surround her, Yang bulleted towards Natsu's increasing her speed by using her gauntlets. Yang pulled her right hand back as she was just a few feet away from Natsu and struck as hard as she could while using her shotguns to strengthen her attack.

The attack on Natsu caused a small explosion to form, when the smoke disappeared the crowd saw Natsu stopping his opponent's attack with his left leg. The pinkette then pushed his Aura into his legs activating the shotgun in his shoes. With a bang Yang was pushed back, Natsu used her confusion to his advantage. His Semblance was predicting Yang's next moves and getting him accustomed to her fighting style, Natsu leaped behind his opponent and delivered a Aura punch that sent her flying the other direction.

"Gak!" Yang felt her back burn, she wasn't sure why but the lazy boy's hit actually hurt her, and her Semblance wasn't absorbing any of the attacks. It was almost as if her Semblance stopped working.

Yang once again managed to stop herself from falling of the stage, panting harshly and triedly the blonde looked at the Aura screen. The sight made her freeze in shock, Yang was down to her last 15% while Natsu still had 98% of his Aura.

"T-that's impossible..." Yang muttered in disbelief, was this really the anti-social boy that held no respect for anyone or anything, was this truly the face of Natsu d'Arc, the boy that had the worst grades in their class year. Yang for the second time in her life felt helpless, she had gotten too cocky simply believing that the fight would be easy, not realizing the dangers of an unknown and for that she paid for with a loss.

 _'Next time I fight against someone I won't make the same mistake...'_ She sighed, and shook her head and glared at the pinkette who smirked at her. If she was going down then she was going down with a fight.

With that decision made in her mind, Yang rushed forward to attack, the past few time she tried this strategy it hadn't worked but this time she has a different goal in mind. Instead of attacking from the front she will attack from above.

Yang jump above Natsu who gave her an uninterested glace before sighing, "Consider me shocked. Your surprisingly good Goldilocks." Yang could practically see the sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

The said blonde tsked as she felt Natsu grab her foot and throw her to the ground, just with a simple crash Yang lost 5% of her Aura.

The blonde brawler panted triedly, "Screw you..."

Natsu chuckled at bit as he looked at the blonde, fighting against Yang had reminded him of the past, "Thank you. Fighting you has been a good experience...maybe next time we fight you'll actually manage to damage me."

Yang scowled at the pinkette, "I'll take you up on that offer but...we're not done yet!"

Natsu smiled at the blonde as she managed to gain some strength to push herself from the ground, momentarily the pinkette saw a younger version of himself, the determination and fighting spirit Yang was showing made Natsu give her a genuine smile.

"I guess I'll have to visit you in the hospital now won't I." Natsu teased with grin, Yang returned the grin with a tsk.

"Shut up."

Yang, finally managing to stand up straight, ran at Natsu and threw a right hook at his face. Natsu ducked under the attack and then threw a punch at Yang's abdomen creating wind circle behind her. With that one punch Yang's Aura dropped down to 0%.

A buzzer righted throughout the arena, "And there you have it folks! The match between Yang Xiao Long and Natsu d'Arc ended with Natsu winning! He will now face off against his twin sister in the finals to decide whose the strongest fighter in Signal!" The crowd broke out into cheers as they chanted both Yang's and Natsu's names.

Natsu waved at everyone with a smile before giving the panting blonde a hand. Yang looked at the outstretched limb and took it with gratitude.

"Thanks."

Natsu smiled, "No prob. I couldn't just leave a worthy opponent on the ground while walking off. Now could I?"

Yang gave the pinkette a tired grin as he helped her walk back into the tunnel that she came out from, "Thanks." Natsu hummed in response.

Suddenly a red blur appeared out of nowhere and almost crashed into the two fighters, Natsu managed to stop the running figure with a single hand. Yang would've laughed at her sister if her sides weren't hurting, Ruby was trying her best to run through Natsu. The said pinkette just gave the red hooded reaper a deadpan look, "Why can't I move?! Yang help me!"

Natsu turned his head to the blonde who just tried to hold in her laughs, sighing the pinkette left go of the 15 year old girl. Ruby stopped in surprise and opened her eyes, "Hey I am finally free!" The silver eyed teenager exclaimed, before turning her attention to Yang.

"Oh Oum! Yang are you okay?" Ruby asked in worry, she had just seen her older sister get completely destroyed in battle. Ruby was so concerned about Yang's condition that she forgot that the man that did the damage to her sister was looking at her in surprise.

 _'She has silver eyes...'_ Natsu thought, it was concerning that he hadn't seen the young girl before.

 _'It's even more shocking that I haven't felt her Aura before either.'_ After all everyone that has the powers of the Silver Eyed Warriors have an almost identical Aura frequency.

"Yeah don't worry sis I've been through worse." Yang gave her sister a pat on the head. Ruby still looked worried but the intensity in her eyes dimmed a bit.

The black haired and red tinted girl finally noticed the boy that had caused her older sister her injuries, "Oum! Your the one that beat Yang! Your shoes were so cool! How did you put shotguns into them? Do you have any other weapons? Do-"

"Ruby calm down your doing it again! Anyways this is my little sister Ruby Rose." Yang introduced the weapon fanatic, while Natsu looked at the overactive girl and silently wondered how it was possible for one person to talk that fast.

Ruby blushed in embarrassment, "Oh sorry I was just interested in your weapons." The brunette apologized.

Natsu waved her off, "Don't worry about it. As for my weapons I'll show them to you after we get your sister to a bed." The pinkette motioned to the injured blonde that he had in his arms.

Ruby nodded her head excitedly, "Okay then follow me!" With that Ruby led the the two to a room that only the school faculty had access to. Ruby knocked on the door and the group waited for a few seconds before the door slid opened revealing Taiyang Xiao Long.

The said blonde man grinned at his daughter and student, "Well done in your fight." The older Xiao Long complimented as he let the two walk into the large room decorated with portraits. There were large couches in the center of the room a large flat screen TV and glass table. On the other side of the room there was a kitchen, and a table sitting inside the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you last as long as you did. Good job firecracker." Qrow voiced his thoughts as he drank a glass of rum while lazily watching the announcer say that the next match will being in 20 minutes.

Natsu had a small grin on his face as he saw Qrow, "What no compliments for your favorite student? I'm hurt Qrow." Natsu walked Yang to the couch and helped her lay down while Taiyang got some medical kit and Ruby brought a tray of cookies.

Qrow smirked at the pinkette, "Your not special enough to receive a praise."

"Tsk. Asshole." Natsu said as he sat down next to the drunk Branwen.

"Yeah well this asshole grades your assignments." Qrow quipped back before drinking some rum. While the two continued their banter Ruby and Yang looked at them with raise eyebrows, shocked at the casual way Natsu was insulting his teacher and their Uncle.

"So what's up with that outfit. Do you think it'll help you get laid or something." Qrow insulted as he refilled his glass with rum.

"Hey!"

Before he could get it Natsu picked it up, "Oh please I don't need to be half naked to get laid." The pinkette drank the rum and handed the glass back to Qrow.

"And that's coming from a virgin." Qrow commented with a grin.

Natsu scowled, "Whatever." The pinkette crossed his arms and watched as Taiyang was putting some bandages on his daughter.

"Natsu, tell me has your Aura been increasing?" Taiyang asked as he finished his work on Yang.

Natsu pondered on his answer for a few seconds, "No it hasn't been growing like before, it slowed down significantly." That was a lie, Natsu wasn't planning on telling them how much stronger his Aura has gotten since he unlocked his Dragon Slaying Magic.

Taiyang nodded his head, "And that's a good thing. The kid's Aura was growing at an absolutely monstrous rate." Qrow said before taking a drink from his glass.

Interested in the talk about Natsu's Aura, Yang asked, "Natsu's Aura?"

Qrow and Taiyang, simultaneously nodded their heads, "Yeah your pink haired friend was born with an Aura level that would make a average Hunter jealous. And it kept on growing and growing. I believe that Natsu's Aura reserves are bigger than both of his parents and us combined. And for you to bring it down 2% speaks well about your potential as a Huntress."

Yang and Ruby looked at Natsu is shock. Yang was stunned at the knowledge, she didn't know that she was fighting some that could potentially almost never be hurt. While Ruby had stars in her eyes, "Amazing/Wow!" The two sisters said at the same time to Natsu who just smiled at them.

Natsu poured glass of rum for himself, alcoholic drinks always helps him calm down his nerves whenever he gets his mini flashbacks about his time with Fairy Tail, "Your mother's going to kill me for letting you drink."

Natsu smirk at Taiyang, "Don't worry about it...she won't find out." Taiyang chuckled before taking getting a glass for himself.

"But if she does find out...your taking the blame." The (T) of STRQ warned the Etherious. Natsu just nodded his head and took a sip from his drink.

The only girls in the room looked disgusted at the men who were drinking, "Why do you guys always drink? And aren't you underage?" Yang asked the trio.

"If I were you I wouldn't be asking Yang. You always drink that Strawberry Sunrise at a club." Taiyang reminded his daughter.

"Oh yeah..." Yang had almost forgotten her favorite beverage.

"I might be underage but no will tell." The crimson eyed boy said. Yang looked like she had a rebuttal but untimely admitted that Natsu was right, her uncle was a drunk and didn't care who drank, her dad was too nice and cool to snitch on Natsu and Ruby would never get a friend in trouble, no matter how recently they became friends.

"Hey Natsu can I see your weapons now?" Ruby asked excitedly, the silver eyed 15 year old had almost forgotten about that.

"Yeah sure." Natsu said as he took off his shoes and tossed then to his acquaintance possibly friend.

"Wow these are so cool! You did the exact same thing Yang did, but instead of gauntlets you have them in your shoes!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly making Natsu winch at the loud noise.

"Sure..." The pinkette said unsurely as he received his shoes. Ruby then looked at the pinkette expectantly as if wanting to see more. Natsu sighed he can't deny a cute girl no matter what happens.

"I have a couple more weapons but I can't let you touch them, but you can see them." Natsu said putting his shoes back on his feet, Ruby looked slightly dejected but agreed and moved from her seat and sat next to the crimson eyed Etherious.

Natsu put some of his Aura into his red and black bracelet, the two accessories turned into two beautifully crafted hand guns that made the only weapon fanatic in the room look at them in awe. Showing Ruby the red one, "I made these guns so they can fire Aura. And this right here is Natsu-"

"Well aren't you egotistical." The Branwen smirked at the crimson eyed boy.

Natsu huffed, "Shut up. Anyways the red one is Natsu and the black one is Zeref."

Taiyang and Qrow made a chocking sound causing the rest of the room to look at them in worry and blankly. Taiyang and Qrow looked at Natsu with wide eyes, "W-what did you say?" Taiyang asked Natsu.

"Zeref." The Etherious said wondering why Taiyang looked so surprised and desperate.

"Where did you hear that name?" Qrow ask with a serious tone. While he knows where his niece is, Qrow finds it unusual that someone knows about Zeref mostly because Raven would never let an Arc around her or her daughter.

Natsu gave Qrow a smile, he was once again getting lost in his old memories of his older sibling, "It belonged to an old friend. He had saved my life a long time ago."

Qrow and Taiyang both released a breath of air that they didn't realize they were holding, their niece/daughter was a girl not a boy, Natsu must've been talking about a different Zeref. "Anyways I should get going, the finals will begin in a few minutes."

The rest of the occupants of the room nodded their heads, "Good luck." Ruby said with a smile while Taiyang and Qrow looked lost in thought.

"Hey lazy boy, give me your number." Yang almost demanded as she brought out her scroll.

Natsu not really caring too much for her reasons for wanting his number, "777-Zeref."

A grin formed on Yang's face as she finished writing his number in her scroll. Natsu's scroll beeped indicating that he received a message. Natsu opened his scroll up to see two new messages, one of them was from **RedRose** with the picture of Ruby and a corgi, and the other one was from **SunDragon** which had a picture of Yang and a yellow motorcycle.

Natsu made contacts for the two different girls and waved a goodbye.

* * *

The Etherious walked back into the arena, ignoring everything that was going around of him and looked at Joan, who held the Arc family's heirloom; Crocea Mors. Joan had received the weapon from Jacques the day she had joined Signal Academy, and with the help of her Semblance she could essentially change the sword into any weapon she desired. And for this fight the silver eyed girl knew that she would require the use of her Semblance to do damage to Natsu.

The blonde Arc was wearing a dress with a black, cream, and white color scheme and a set of white and cream plated armor which was on her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset, and had a double layered knee length skirt which has a black to white gradient. She also has a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots.

Natsu grinned at his friend, this battle may actually be fun for him. The announcer began his count down after he spoke about the Arc twins.

The battle began with Natsu rushing at Joan, the said blonde did the same and the two met in the center of the arena. Natsu's fist stopping Joan's sword slash.

Joan tried to bash the pink haired Demon with her shield but was unable to because Natsu jumped back a few meters. Natsu grinned at his old friend before putting some of his Aura into his bracelets causing two guns to appear in his hands. "Well I hope you provide me with some entertainment...sis"

Natsu fired two Aura bullets at Joan who blocked them with her shield, Joan changed Crocea Mors into a mini gun and began to fire continuous bullets at the Etherious. Natsu dodged some of the bullets but a large portion of them hit their target.

The constant barrage of bullets caused Natsu's Aura to drop to 98%, "You never told me why your participating." Joan spoke to Natsu who gave her a small grin, before they engaged each other in CQC.

"I just wanted to fight..." Natsu explained dodging a left hook, before blocking a knee to the face. The pinkette's Semblance began to analyze Joan's attack patterns and began to strengthen Natsu.

"Bull. You'd rather be sleeping or watching Game of Thrones right now." The blonde said catching Natsu's lie. Joan used her Semblance to manipulate the ground to take a hold on Natsu but with the pinkette's Semblance, Joan's Semblance was rendered useless.

"Maybe."

Natsu smirked at his old friend, "You'll have to try harder than that." The Etherious seemingly disappeared from everyone's sight and punched Joan in her stomach before throwing a left hook to her jaw.

Just with that simple move Joan's Aura dropped to 60% compared to the pink haired Demon's 98%. Joan used her left hand to push herself from the ground and cartwheel to a safe distance from Natsu. The Etherious began to shoot Aura bullets at Joan who in turn dodged every shot and was closing in on her opponent. Joan, using the air surrounding her pushed herself forward at faster speeds.

Natsu sidestepped from the sword thrust but it managed to graze the pinkette's right cheek. The pink haired Demon tsked as he saw his Aura drop to 97%, while his blonde opponent's dropped to 50%. Joan had put 10% of her Aura into the attack making it a lot more powerful than a simple thrust.

Natsu jumped back a large distance away from Joan before directing both of his guns at her, " **[Aura Matralleta]** "

Joan's eyes widened as a vast quantity of Aura bullets headed her way.

* * *

Yang and Ruby could only look in shock as they saw Natsu fire what seemed like a thousand bullets at his older twin and beat her while only losing 4% of his total Aura. It was simply incredible to watch.

"If he had used that from the beginning then you would've lost." Ruby muttered to her sister. Yang could only nod her head, the blonde had just realized that during their entire fight Natsu wasn't even taking her seriously or thought of her as a threat.

And for some reason Yang felt glad. Glad that she wasn't the one that had to get shot a hundreds of times over, "Yeah I really lucked out." She was in too much shock to even make a pun or deny her sister's comment.

While Qrow and Taiyang just looked at the Etherious' battle prowess with some desire to fight against the boy, "It'll be interesting to fight him someday..." Taiyang mused out loud, crossing his arms.

Qrow hummed in agreement, "Well I have a mission to attend to." The black haired Hunter stood up from the couch, "I'll see you two later." Qrow said to his nieces, before walking out of the room.

"Bye uncle Qrow!" The two Huntresses in training said to their uncle.

"Well I believe we should start heading back home." Taiyang told his daughters, Yang was getting better and her Aura was returning. Yang and Ruby both nodded their heads.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip- 1 Day Later_**

* * *

Yang closed the door to her house and got into her yellow motorcycle. The blonde took out an old photo of a group of teenagers.

"I'll find you Raven...and finally get a chance to hear the truth." The lilac eyed girl promised.

Yang's birth mother had abandoned her a couple months after she was born, leaving her father heartbroken until he got with Summer Rose. Yang respected and loved the woman more than her birth mother, Summer had been with her, she was there to see her take her first steps, walk, talk and training.

Summer had also given her a younger sister that she had to look out for, not that Yang minded her responsibility. Ruby was her baby sister, who Yang would always protect. Both Summer and Ruby Rose were major parts of her life, but Yang needs to know.

Yang needs to find out why Raven Branwen left her and her father. And when she finds out, she finally will be able to move past the whole abandonment issue. Putting on her aviator glasses, Yang started up her bike and drove off to Vale City.

On her way to Junior's Club, Yang's mind was occupied with the thoughts of Natsu Arc. Yesterday had been the first time they had ever had a proper interaction, usually Natsu would ignore her presence and act indifferent to everyone bar his twin.

The whole entire ordeal had been replaying inside the blonde brawler's mind, she had been defeated with ease, found out the her opponent had the Aura reserves of 4 Hunters combined, and realized that Natsu was a better man than any of the guys back at Signal.

Throughout their entire conversation the pinkette's eyes never left her face, most men always stared at her breasts, but Natsu was different. He was probably the first person outside of her family that didn't look at her like eye candy, and saw her as Yang Xiao Long.

It was a pleasant and a well welcomed surprise in Yang's opinion, and if she ever did want learn more things about the pink haired Arc she could always ask her good friend Joan. It was strange for four years, Yang had been friends with Joan and Natsu had never bothered to even strike up a conversation with her.

But that's not why she wanted to hold a conversation with Natsu for, Yang has dated people in the past, she had thought that the boys she was dating were decent and saw her for who she was. But it turns out those she had dated in the past were only with her because they wanted to have sex with her. After all who wouldn't want a busty blonde beauty. Realizing that Yang had gotten better at analyzing the people in her life, she realized throughout the entire school, only her family, and some friends were the only people in her life that truly cared for her.

The blonde snapped out of her musings as she got closer to her destination. Junior's Club, the unofficial name for the red brown building, was just a few meters away from her. Yang stopped her motorcycle, and locked it before walking to the said building.

"Identification please." The gruff voice of the bouncer asked. The said man was in a black suit and had a black fedora on top of his head.

Yang, not really wanting to follow the instructions decided to use her feminine charms after all she may end up destroying the club, "Oh c'mon boys~ Do you really need an ID to let lil' Ol' me in?"

Making sure that the bouncer got a good look at her cleavage, Yang smirked as she saw the men open the door. Feeling their intense lust filled gazes as she walked in,Yang internally shivered in disgust, these men were the same as all of the other men/boys from Signal, just give them a little skin then they immediately start lusting after you.

Yang took off her sunglasses revealing her vibrant lilac eyes, the blonde walked to the bar, "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and with the little umbrella things." Yang ordered her favorite drink.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you too young to be in a club?"

Yang giggled, "Aren't you a little too old to have the name Junior."

Junior smirked at the blonde somewhat amused by her, "Hmm. You got a name Blondie?"

"Blondie...I've got a lot of names but you can call me—" Yang couldn't finish her sentence because Junior interrupted.

"Yeah Yeah, cut the crap and tell me why your here." The middle aged man said, after all people that engage him almost always want information or men.

Yang smiled at the no nonsense tone that the man had, taking out a photo from her back pocket, the blonde handed it to Junior, "Where can I find her?

Yang asked pointing to the women in center of the photo. Junior looked at Yang curiously why would a young girl like her want with one of the most dangerous woman on Remnant, "Why?"

The lilac eyed blonde looked stunned at the sudden question, "What do you mean ' Why?' just tell me what you know!" Yang slammed her hands on the bar counter.

Junior sighed, the Huntress in training was foolish to even consider the fact that he would tell her something like this, "You have a long life ahead of you kid...you don't want o mess with that woman."

Junior's advice fell deaf to Yang's ears, lilac eyes flashing a deep set of crimson,"I don't care! I deserve to know why she left us! Tell me where I can find her or else I'll destroy this entire place!"

Junior snorted in disbelief, "You do that then you won't be getting your information."

Yang growled like an enraged lioness, she had to clench her fists to control her anger, "Your her daughter aren't you."

"..." The blonde brawler didn't respond.

"I'll be honest with you...finding Raven Branwen will be difficult but I'll tell what I know." Junior informed the blonde. Raven was a dangerous woman who could frighten even the toughest of men and scariest of Grimms, so Junior felt apprehensive talking about her. Junior finished making Yang's drink and gave it to her.

"Raven is a dangerous woman, as I've already told you before, but lately there have been rumors that she has a weakness—"

"I don't care about her weakness just tell me where the hell I can find her!" Yang snapped, the blonde just wanted her question answered.

Junior's eyes suddenly gained a cold edge, "Oh and please tell me what you plan on doing when you come into contact with your mother?"

"..." Yang turned her head to the other side, she knew that if she ever came in contact with Raven she would attack first and ask questions later.

"I've hardly known you for 10 minutes and I can already read you. You don't have enough self-control to not attack your mother, so it's for your best interest that you listen to me." Junior spoke to the blonde. If Yang ever decided to attack Raven she would die...and no one was strong enough to stop the eldest Branwen twin.

"...Fine." Yang accepted Junior's advice.

"Good. Now listen carefully, Raven's one and only weakness is a teenage girl around your age and looks like a younger version of Raven. Rumors are that the girl might be Raven daughter, but..."

Yang froze, it was impossible. Raven Branwen couldn't have another daughter, and one around her age, unless...no that was impossible. Her father would've told her, but he never told her who her real mother was until she found a picture of her, a treacherous part of her mind spoke. And Yang was inclined to agree with it.

Her father and uncle both hid the fact that her and Ruby might have another sibling, anger filled Yang's blood. How could they! The blonde finished her drink in one gulp and slammed the glass in the counter, breaking it. Yang's eyes were a bloody crimson color as she stormed out the Club ignoring Junior's calls to come back.

The bouncers tried to stop her but Yang wasn't in the mood for their bull shit, the blonde punched the closest bouncer sending him flying through the door, the other came at her but Yang gave the bouncer a uppercut causing his head to be stuck in the ceiling.

Yang could hear Junior's cries of outrage and threats but nothing was going to make her stop, she was going to confront the man who has hid the fact she might have a twin sister for the past 17 years.

* * *

Ruby was lounging in her room while listen to music, downstairs her dad was cooking dinner. Suddenly a loud bang came from downstairs causing the brunette to jump, Ruby could hear her dad yelling at her older sister Yang about not slamming the door.

The Scythe wielder opened her door and began to watch her sister yell at their father, "How could you! You never told me that I had another sister! —"

Ruby cleaned her ears did Yang just say that they have another sister, no she must've imagined it.

"—HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM US!" Yang bellowed, Ruby could see some tears escaping Yang's eyes, the brunette wanted to comfort her older sister but stayed rooted to her spot.

"Yang..." Her father began, he visibly slumped, his voice held pain and Ruby could see the apologetic look in her father's eyes.

But unfortunately for their father, Yang would have nothing of it, the blonde stormed passed Ruby as she rushed upstairs to her room. Ruby was somewhat shocked that her sister hadn't even acknowledged her presence but understood why, the brunette walked to her father and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about Yang dad, she'll get over it." Ruby comforted her father. Taiyang sighed and returned his daughters hug.

"Yeah I hope so." The blonde man said, but Taiyang was curious to how Yang even found out about her older twin sister.

The father and daughter pair broke apart, Taiyang ruffled his daughter's hair, "Thanks for that my little rose."

Ruby nodded her head as her father went back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. The silver eyed girl truly hoped that her older sister and father reconcile soon, the house never felt like home whenever her family members fought.

Over the course of a few days the relationship between Yang and Taiyang strained even more, something that Ruby noticed. Yang wouldn't talk about the issue, and their father kept on trying to make it up to Yang for hiding the fact that they have another sister.

On the topic of another sister, Ruby wasn't sure what she felt about that, a part of her wants to meet and know more about Yang's older twin, but the other part of her feels indifferent towards the knowledge of having another sibling mostly because she's never met her before.

Ruby also wants to help Yang but doesn't know how to. She has asked all of her friends that are good with emotions, but all of them have told her to just let Yang cool down then she can start fixing up her family's relationship. But the problem is that Ruby has no idea how long it will take Yang to accept that their father hid something from her...again.

Ruby groaned into her pillow, who could she contact that would be able to answer her questions, picking up her scroll, the silver eyed girl scrolled through the contacts of every one she has called until she saw a number that she still hasn't called.

'Natsu...but can he help me?' Ruby questioned herself, hopefully the pink haired Arc would offer some solace.

The silver eyed girl pressed the call button, after the first few rings Ruby realized one important thing, how was she going to ask Natsu about emotions. He was her first guy friend because Yang never let her have any for some odd reason, and to her knowledge guys generally don't talk about feelings. What was she going to do! If she were to cancel the call then that would make her look bad!

"Hello?" Ruby panicked what was she supposed to say!

"H-hey Natsu." She needed to think quickly, how can she talk to Natsu without making herself look awkward.

"Ruby?" Natsu asked curiously.

Then it finally struck Ruby, "Yeah. Natsu do you, you know, want to meet up?"

Over the scroll, Ruby could hear bedsheets moving, "Sure I guess I have nothing good to do anyways."

Ruby's face brightened at her save, "Awesome, let's meet up at Hunter Cafe around 1:30."

"Okay, I'll see you there." Natsu agreed before he ended the call.

Ruby had a smile on her face as she got out of her bed to get ready, she didn't know why but there was something about Natsu that made Ruby was to be around him. Something deep inside of her telling her that she would be safe near him. It was strange she has never felt like that before, not that the feeling was bad or anything, but felt like there was more to Natsu then he lets on, there was an air of sadness surrounding him. And as his friend, Ruby plans to help him, but only after he helps her with her family problems.

"Okay so I still have one hour left." Ruby spoke out loud as she finished putting on her red hood, _'Hopefully Natsu will be able to help me.'_

* * *

 _ **Next Update- April 11th, Before Beacon**_

* * *

 **Joan's armor is like Tohka Yatogami's from Date A Live but with different colors. I also got the description from Date A Live Wiki. I also got the description for Yang's outfit from RWBY wiki.**

 **I'll be honest, writing about Yang was unusually hard for me, but I hope you guys like it. To be honest that's all that I have to say for this chapter, the next chapter will begin with Natsu and Ruby and from then the blah blah blah blah will begin...probably.**

 _ **~Natsu vi Kurosaki**_


	7. Before Beacon

**_I've changed my mind. Natsu's not bisexual. He was just going through a phase when he had sex with Zeref. Kinda like when your younger and you tend to do stupid shit that looks really homosexual. Yeah that's what Natsu was going through._**

 ** _I am not homophobic, just to point that out before someone calls me that. You could love men or women and I could honestly give zero ducks._**

 ** _Tbh I thought that Natsu with gun would be badass but thanks to someone who reviewed, like seriously thanks dude, I realized how retarded I was with replacing Natsu's fists with firearms. So I am going to change that. (Polls up go check it out.)_**

 ** _{«Chapter 7»}_**

* * *

All around Natsu's bedroom were posters, and in every single one of the posters was one man, someone that Natsu is a die hard fan of, Jon Snow. Game of Thrones, in Natsu's opinion, was a masterpiece that was far better than any other TV show in existence and Jon Snow was the best male chapter on the show, the only one coming close to him would've been Tyrion Lannister.

While in the books Tyrion was a rapist the show was a better version of the Imp, "Just a few more months!" Natsu squealed, it was January right now and Season 7 was going to come out in July.

The pinkette was obsessed with the show, and anyone that says otherwise would just need to walk into the Etherious' room to see the posters of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen to have their minds changed. "No more fan girling Natsu! You need to go see Ruby!" The pinkette reprimanded himself.

The semi nude teenager walked out of his bed, turning off the TV before walking to his restroom to take a quick shower. After 20 minutes Natsu walked out with a black v-neck shirt, white joggers, and white Nike trainer shoes. The pinkette put his necklace and scarf back on before walking out of his room.

"Natsu?" The pinkette jumped up in surprise, "Where are you going?"

Natsu calmed down in a few seconds, "I am heading out. What are you doing up so early Joan?"

While Joan was, smart, strong, and punctual in everyone's eyes, but Natsu and the other Arcs knew that Joan was the heaviest sleeper in the entire family. She never woke up earlier than 3 in the afternoon whenever she was home, so it was a shock for Natsu to see his blonde friend up at 1.

Joan shrugged, her blue bunny onsie did nothing to hide her hourglass figure and c-cup breasts. Natsu smiled softly and fixed some of her bed hair, "I guess I'll see you later."

Joan yawned and lazily waved a goodbye, in Natsu's opinion it was nice to see Joan act more humane. Like Jon Snow had Val in the books, Joan was Val for Natsu, a beauty that could make heads turn in whatever she wore, with her wavy golden blonde hair, steel silver eyes, and hourglass figure, Joan was a drop dead beauty.

Shaking out of his thoughts, Natsu walked out of his mansion and used his Aura, Curse, and Magic, he still needs to come up with a name for it, to sprint to Vale City within a few seconds. Once Natsu arrived at Hunter's Cafe he ordered a vanilla frappuccino with caramel. Pulling out Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, Natsu started to read the novel for the 5th time.

It was honestly funny how the people of Remnant thought that the Gods were only Myth. The Olympian Gods, the Norse, Hindu, Aztec, Mayans, Egyptian and other Gods from the various different religions used to be alive. Well that was until Natsu had gotten annoyed by their constant pestering and decided to kill them, but that's a story for another time. The pinkette decided to focus on his book instead of his past adventures.

9 frappuccinos, and a finished book later, Natsu was greeted with the sight of a red hooded, silver eyed girl. "Natsu!" Ruby waved and rushed over to him.

"Ruby." The pinkette acknowledged with a smile. The silver eyed girl pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I am so sorry for being late!"

"Don't worry it's fine. Anyways what did you want to talk about that couldn't have been said over the phone?" Natsu asked curiously.

Ruby had a worried look on her face, "Its about Yang. She and dad got into a fight about something very important that he had hidden from her." Ruby suddenly looked embarrassed, "And I wanted to get to know you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, Taiyang and Yang got into a fight? That was a first. But Natsu had an idea on how to resolve the issue, "Alright then why don't you order something then we can talk."

The red hooded girl nodded her head and went to the counter to order her favorite snack, cookies. Natsu had a blank look on his face as he saw the silver eyed girl walk back with a bag filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"You're addicted to cookies aren't you." Natsu remembered the moment before his battle with Joan, Ruby was eating cookies during that time too.

 _'What's next I meet a pancake addict?'_ The Etherious thought with a snort.

"Of course! Cookies are the best snacks to ever exist!" Natsu grinned at the proclamation, Ruby reminded him of Happy and his love for fish.

Ruby sat down, embarrassed, once she noticed that most of the cafe was staring at her like she was an idiot. The pink haired Demon chuckled, "Ignoring your quirks, tell me what happened with Yang."

The mood suddenly shifted, Ruby had a melancholy look on her face, "As you known Yang and dad got into a fight. Apparently he was hiding the fact that we have another sister, an older sister."

The red eyed Demon raised an eyebrow _, 'Why would Taiyang hide the fact that he has another daughter?'_

Natsu hummed before asking something that has been on his mind, "Okay answer this one question. Why me? Why did you call me to help you? I mean we barely know each other and yet you told me something that is meant to be a family only sort of thing. How are you able to trust me?"

Ruby pursued her lips, Natsu oddly wanted to cuddle with the petite girl when he saw her face. She was trying to think of a reason why she had come to him. And by the way her eyes lit up, Natsu guessed she had found her answer. " I really don't know."

If Natsu was drinking something he would have definitely spit it out, "But when I met you I felt like I met a part of myself, I felt something click in me."

 _'Must be the Silver Eyes reacting to its original creator.'_ Natsu thought, "Oh well it really doesn't matter, you answered my question and that's that."

The red hooded teenager run at that and did a small victory dance, confusing Natsu before he ultimately decided to ignore her antics, "Ruby why don't you make Yang and Taiyang sit down and talk?"

"They won't listen to me."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Have you tried to ask them, or have you planned some way to make them listen to you?"

"Yeah but none of my ideas work." Ruby said with a pout.

Natsu grinned as he found the perfect plan, "Ruby have you ever played damsel in distress?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The red trees of Forever Falls held a certain beauty to them that Blake couldn't explain. The scent of the sugary sap made the cat Faunus want to take Gambol Shroud and cut a hole in one of the trees and consume the sap, even through she doesn't like sweats.

Sitting atop a large rock, Blake thought about what she was about to do, who she was about to betray. _'He is no longer the Adam I loved.'_

And that was true, Adam Taurus was no longer the boy that wanted equality between humans and the Faunus. He wanted a genocide. Adam wanted to kill every single human alive and his views were shared by many in the White Fang.

"Blake. It's time." Adam was a bull Faunus, with red hair and an avian like half Grimm mask. Adam then turned around and ran to the direction he came from.

Blake sighed while jumping off of the rock and followed her partner through the red forest to a edge of a large hill. "It's here." Adam stated, as a train began to get closer to their location. With a grunt Adam ran down the hill, Blake following behind him.

The two White Fang members jumped atop of the train as it was quickly moving deeper into Forever Falls. Adam opened the latch causing the hatch to open. Blake then followed Adam as he jumped in the train.

"Intruder, identify yourself." An Atlesian Knight- 130 commanded. Adam runs at the robot and quickly with his sword, Wilt, cut it down. Blake soon joins with Gambol Shroud and begins to help as the other robots starts to fire bullets at them.

Blake dodges all of the shots and rushes as the closest one and cuts it down with a slash. The Atlesian Knight-130 were weak. It was almost like the Atlas Military didn't put too much consideration in to the whole project when making the Knights. The cat Faunus shook her head, she was amidst battle getting distracted wasn't wise.

After a few more minutes of dodging and destroying the last AK-130, Blake noticed Adam walk off with a black parcel, and Blake immediately knew what was in them, _'Charges.'_

"What are you doing?" The cat Faunus knew that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"What do you think."

Blake clenched her jaws, "What about the crew?"

"What about them?" Blake's resolve thickened. She was going to go through with her plan, she can no longer be apart of White Fang. She can no longer participate, or turn a blind eye towards their brutality, racism, and terrorism.

There was a dull buzzing sound which caused the two Faunus to stop in their place, and look at the entrance of the cargo train. A large grey and crimson Spider Droid appeared with its cannons flaring. The said Droid began to fire energy beams at the two. Adam and Blake dodged the beams, but the damage done to the area made Blake anxious, the Droid was powerful.

"Adam we need to leave." The amber eyed Faunus said. Adam growled before charging at the Droid again, Blake assisted him and Gambol Shroud shifted into a katana from an oversized cleaver.

The cat Faunus used her Semblance, Shadow, to evade all physical attacks from the Droid. The Spider Droid shot a few more cannons and this time one hit Blake causing her to yell. The yell distracted Adam who then got slammed towards Blake by the Droid's legs. Suddenly the red Droid began to power up its cannons to deliver one powerful blow.

"Run!" The black haired girl said to her red head partner. Adam growled, "No buy me some time!"

 _'Damn it Adam!'_ Blake mentally screamed at the bull Faunus' pride, but she nodded and shifted her weapon into its gun form and began to shoot at it. Blake was constantly moving around the Spider Droid making it unsure where to discharge it's beam.

"Now." Adam commanded and Blake appeared right in front of Adam. The Spider Droid finally locked onto the two intruders and fired the beam causing Blake to move away instantaneously. With Wilt in his hand, Adam stopped the beam and had his blade absorb the attack. Adam glowed red for a moment before he discharged a powerful red crescent like attack, cutting through the Droid and the freight train.

While Adam finished off the Droid Blake used this as a chance to get out of the train and hop onto another one. The cat Faunus then proceeds to cut the connection between the freight cars just as Adam came out of the slowing freight car.

"I am sorry." Blake said as she saw Adam's visible mouth change from shock to anger.

 _'I made the right decision.'_ Blake reassured herself. Leaving White Fang was something she should have done when her parents left the group.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She was angry. Scratch that she was absolutely livid. How dare her daughter think to betray the family raised her! And did Zeref really think that she was just going to get away without any consequences? Raven should have known. She should have seen this coming, whenever Qrow had come to see her, Zeref would always ask about the Hunter Academies. Zeref would ask about Beacon Academy the most, considering its the best in Remnant.

Raven should have known that her own daughter was going betray her since the day she caught Zeref talking to Qrow in a hushed tone. Planning her betrayal no doubt. Raven clenched her fists and slammed in on the table breaking through the wood, her bloody red eyes flash with anger and hurt.

"Dove!" The black haired ex-Huntress bellowed in a way she never had. She hadn't even been this angry when Qrow chose to abandoned their family. At least he stayed in contact, but with Zeref Raven didn't know. While she was her daughter, Zeref was always quiet and lost in thought. She was unpredictable.

"Y-yes?" Dove stuttered as she walked in.

"Call the search off. All of you are too incompetent. I'll look for my _daughter_ without any of you!" Raven said spitting out the word daughter with so much malice that it made Dove wet herself.

"Y-yes." Raven opened up a portal to one of the very few men in the world that knew where she was and had the balls to help her daughter, Ozpin.

Walking through her Semblance was always an unusual feeling. Part of her felt like throwing up while the part felt comfortable. Raven brought out her Ōdachi, already infused with Fire Dust, and walked out of the portal with a calm fury.

The office of the Headmaster of Beacon had lots of clock gears that were constantly moving. Ozpin himself was sitting in a chair with his usual mug of coffee and some paperwork. The white haired man looked at Raven with an unreadable expression.

"Ms. Branwen. What are you doing here?" Ozpin asked drinking some coffee.

"Where's my daughter!?" Raven yelled her Ōdachi poised in an attacking position.

Ozpin sighed, "Now what have we talked about bringing weapons in here?" Ozpin tapped his cane on the floor.

Raven suddenly felt her weapon missing, while Ozpin sat on his desk drinking coffee. Raven then noticed her Ōdachi and sheath next to a chair, "Sit down and then you can ask me in a civilized fashion."

Ozpin motioned his ex-student to take a seat. All Raven could do was grit her teeth in anger. She should have kept a cool head. She should have known that Ozpin was powerful, almost godlike with his Semblance, Chronokinesis. Time was essentially Ozpin's bitch.

The red eyed bandit leader looked at her old Headmaster, "Where's my daughter?"

"Daughter? You mean Miss Xiao Long? Well she just got accepted into Beacon." Ozpin said before signing Yang's acceptance paper to make a point.

Raven growled , "I mean Zeref!"

"Oh my. It seems that your favored daughter has flown out of her bird cage." The smirk on the Headmaster's face only angered Raven.

"You know where she is!"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. And hypothetically speaking, if she was my student do you truly believe that you could somehow whisk her out of here. While she is under my protection?" The brown eyed Headmaster asked with a stoic expression. Ozpin really took pleasure in seeing Raven get angry, it reminded him of the times when his favorite team was at Beacon.

 _'Summer.'_ His favorite student was missing and most likely dead. Taiyang didn't want to see him, Raven hated him with a passion and Qrow. . .was Qrow.

By the time the old wizard had snapped out of his musings, Raven was already walking to her portal, the black haired beauty turned around and glared at Ozpin with so much hate that it actually made him flinch, "You will pay for this. I swear it."

Ozpin sighed in disappointment as Raven left the room, "Your sister can be a handful Qrow."

Ozpin looked at the computer to see the faces of Qrow Branwen and his niece Zeref Branwen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company sighed as she looked into the mirror. Tracing a scar on the left side of her face, the white haired teenager scowled. Her _father_ Jacques Schnee couldn't allow another one of his daughter's to leave to become a Huntress so he made her fight a Giant Armour all the while hopping that she would lose.

Weiss remembered the Giant Armour she fought against for her freedom. Jacques Schnee was a bastard in Weiss' opinion. He couldn't have been like a normal and good father who allowed his children to pursue any career they wanted. No Jacques had wanted to use her as the "poster girl" of the SDC, he made her meet with different powerful families and their sons.

Apparently Mr. Arc had denied her father far too many times for his liking and so the engagement, that Weiss herself wanted, was never solidified.

*Insert a ringtone* Weiss picked up her scroll and saw that she was getting a call from Natsu, and almost immediately her frown turned upside down, *Natsu.*

*Hey Weiss I called to wish you a good luck in your concert.*

Weiss smiled at her childhood friend's statement, *You have my gratitude. I'll be sure to do well tonight.*

*Haha, Yeah. Look I'll- Hey Natsu I got everything set up!* A frown came back on the blue eyed teenager's face, Natsu was with a girl.

*Natsu who was-*

* Look Weiss I gotta go. We'll talk later and once again good luck.* With that the connection got cut off, the Schnee heiress looked at her scroll for a few seconds before she threw it at the wall.

"So that's why he couldn't come to my concert. He was with a girl!" Weiss growled feeling insulted by the pinkette's actions.

"Miss Schnee the concert is about to start. Please head outside." A man's voice said through the door.

Weiss had a cold mask on as she got out of her chair and opened the door. The white haired girl walked out of the room and closed the door, "I see. You have my thanks."

Weiss walked near the stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Weiss Schnee."

The said girl walked out onto the stage, the lights turned off and a single spotlight shined upon the heiress. As the piano began to play a few keys, Weiss looked out to the crowd. People began to take pictures of her, the white haired teenager closed her eyes and began, " _Mirror,_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In an area filled with darkness, where the sun never shines, where the land is blood red with black pools that spawn the creatures of darkness, stands a single tower. While in the wasteland surrounded by some of the deadliest species of Grimm a single man made tower was protected.

Typically the Grimm that were around the tower never got along, they hated each other as much as they hated the humans. Well actually they didn't hate humans, they were never created to hate humans, no they were simply trying not to starve. Humans have a little bit of everything that they liked, soul, magic, flesh, blood are among the things that the Grimm enjoy while eating humans.

But like stated today was different. The King was finally here, the strongest of the Grimm had finally returned from his "adventure". And with his return soon the world would soon belong to the Grimm. They could eat humans whenever they desired with no Hunters to stop them and no Salem to control them.

While outside of the tower the Grimm were present in all shapes and sizes, the interior of the tower was a throne room with a giant table in the center. On the tables sat the 10 of the 12 Original Grimm created by Natsu Dragneel. All of the Originals were covered in veils of darkness, at the head of the table sat the King of Grimm, "Where's Salem and her bitch Atlas Flame?"

The figure that sat next to the King spoke with a cold indifference, "Salem is plotting to use one of her pawns to infiltrate Beacon and stalk _Natsu Dragneel_. While Atlas Flame is recovering." The male Grimm said spitting out Natsu's name with venom.

The King began to giggle in an insane manner, "So he's back! Ah and here I spent trying to find him in the Celestial Spirit Realm for no reason!"

"Yes it's seems like the creator was hiding from us-" A female Grimm got cut off by a scoff. The Grimm sat next to the male Grimm.

"The bastard doesn't even know we exist." Another female Grimm said, she was sitting on the King's left side.

"But this is Natsu Dragneel we're talking about he knows a lot of shit! Especially since he ain't the same retarded from before!" A male voice said as he stood up.

"Hey stripper shut the fuck up and sit your bitch ass down! I don't want your small ass dick in my face!" Another male's voice snapped.

"Fuck you and why don't you suck on deez nuts fag!"

"Bro not cool! I might be gay but you don't have to use such a derogatory term!" The now confirmed homosexual Grimm said feeling offended.

"Well what's wrong with having a small dick! I'll have you know that Juvia used to be all over this shit!" The stripper Grimm said furiously.

While the argument between the two Grimm continued the others couldn't believe that they had the audacity to act like children in the presence of the King, "Will the two of you shut up." A female voice said. She never liked the way that some of her "siblings" acted, especially in front of the King.

The two Grimm quieted down. They did not under any circumstance want to mess with her, No matter how weak she used to be, the Grimm now was one of the strongest in the room. "Oooohh tell me what happened to bitch Flame? Did Natsu hurt him a bunch?!"

The King wanted to know the juicy details. How did Natsu beat Atlas Flame, how did Atlas find Natsu and so forth. While Salem was Natsu's supposed greatest creation, that simply wasn't true. Anyone in the room could wipe the floor with the self proclaimed Queen of Grimm. While in the King's mind Salem was a good toy, she simply wasn't anywhere near the smartest or strongest.

The foolish woman spent more time trying to play a game with Ozpin than train and get stronger. The King shook his head it was shame too, Salem did have a lot of potential, but sadly all she was useful for was sucking his dick.

"The creator went into his E.N.D mode. And one shotted Atlas with a touch. He was lucky that I cared enough to bring back a piece of him otherwise he would've been..." Another male Grimm said monotonously.

"Eh? Atlas almost got killed by a single touch?" The room suddenly felt colder, everyone shivered in fear at that. Even the ones that were usually immune to the cold.

"Where is he." The King no longer had a playful attitude. He was expecting Natsu to have had a harder time to defeat Atlas, but for one of the Originals to get beaten by a touch was a disgrace to the rest of the Originals.

"In the regeneration room." Another female voice said.

"I see." The entire room was silent for a few minutes. "After this meeting I want you to relocate him into my chambers."

The Grimm gulped knowing full well what the King was planning. While they killed and ate Humans in the most goreiest fashion, seeing the King's work was never a pleasant thing. Even the Gods of Evil, Death, and Carnage would throw up after seeing the King's work, the things that the he tortures never end up the same. Ever.

"Good!" The King was back to his cheerful self, all of the other Grimm let out silent sighs of relief and some even pitied Atlas Flame.

"King what should we do now?" The last Grimm present said. His voice held power and hatred that got all of the Grimm hungry.

The King seemed to think about his choices, "How about we train some more, and than we get some information on Natsu before we crush everything he loves, then we will take him and torture him till the end of time!"

Most of the Grimm started laughing or chuckling at the plan, while the others cracked a savage grin. All of them believed that with their King they could defeat Natsu Dragneel after all the King was the Bane of Natsu Dragneel, he was meant to be the end of Natsu Dragneel.

"But for now let's eat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sun had already set and the moon had rose. Natsu tried not to flinch when he looked at the broken moon. My God did he fuck up or what. Natsu shook his head, he didn't want to get into the dark parts of his life anymore, he wanted to...well he didn't know what he wanted. At first, Natsu had wanted to kill all of the Grimm, but then he came to a major realization. Without the Grimm this world would have been screwed, well far more screwed than it was currently, a long time ago.

Humans are greedy, selfish, stupid, naive, racist and so forth. There was no way in hell that humans weren't going to fight for power, always trying to out do the other. But Grimm brought humans together, in a sense. There was only one enemy towards humanity and Faunus and that was the Grimm. Even the White Fang, that was a terrorist organization, was nothing compared to the true threat. Natsu knew he was contradicting himself. He wanted to stop the Grimm but he also wanted to keep the Grimm which allows humans and Faunus to fight for a singular cause.

The pinkette shook his head and put on the black mask, "Rubes tell me when your dad and sister are coming."

"Ok Natsu!" The silver eyed warrior nodded her head with a smile. She couldn't believe what she was going to be apart of right now. Her dad was going to have a heart attack.

Planning her own kidnapping was something that the 15 year old had never expected to do, but if it fixed the fracture in her family then Ruby was all for it. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ruby saw Yang's motorcycle and her father running next to it.

The brunette ran back to Natsu without the use of her Semblance because of the roses that appears when she runs. "Natsu they're here."

Natsu nodded his head, he was dressed in all black and had Crescent Rose in his hands to convince Yang and Taiyang that he actually had Ruby hostage, "Okay go hide."

Ruby nodded her head before she had a worried look on her face, "Your just going to run right?"

Natsu smiled, which Ruby saw because of the missing part of the mask, "Yeah, don't worry and go."

Ruby nodded her head and ran into a building to hide. The area they were in was abandoned, making Natsu's job easier. After all if there was some collateral damage no one who be angry...right?

The pinkette cleared his throat then made some gargling sounds before he cleared it again," Alright this should be good." Natsu voice was deeper than before, and held a dark edge to it.

The pinkette crossed his arms, he was going to need to hold back a lot, but first he needed to thoroughly kick both Yang's and Taiyang's asses before getting his ass kicked. It was a simple plan that wouldn't require that much effort to be executed.

Natsu sighed and put Crescent Rose on his shoulder, the pinkette was still surprised to see a massive scythe being used by a such a tiny girl, it was an eye opener for Natsu. The weapon weighed somewhere around 200 to 250 pounds and for Ruby to use it like an extension of herself somewhat shocked and amused Natsu. It would definitely be funny to see her use it in action.

On the topic of weapons, Natsu felt like it finally time to replace his guns. While they were fun to use, it wasn't him. Natsu Dragneel never, almost never, used weapons. He preferred fighting with his bare hands. The only reason he had even decided to use guns in the first place was because of his Dragon Slayer Magic.

Without the fire of the Dragons, the Etherious didn't want to fight with his bare hands , but now that his power is back, it was finally time to use it to its full potential. Meaning no more lazy, apathetic, cynical, self loathing Natsu. His fire made him who he was, even when he was alone for 10,000 years his flames were his pillar of support. The warmth and power of his flames were an aphrodisiac to him, without the whole sexual part.

Natsu shook his head when he heard a motorcycle getting closer to him. The pinkette looked and saw Yang and Taiyang just 20 meters away from him. "Where's my sister?!"

Natsu had a dark grin on his face, as he played with the scythe in his hand, "Ah you must be Yang. The poor girl cried for you so much. Begging for you to help her. "

Natsu started to laugh in maniacal way, "That was before I..."

He let the sentence hang, the pinkette could see tears forming in Yang's eyes. Her lilac eyes were now a blood red. While Taiyang tried to keep his emotions in check but couldn't, "I'll fucking kill you!" The blonde man bellowed as he lunged at the disguised pinkette.

Yang following behind her father, both had their gauntlets ready. Natsu dropped the scythe on the ground and engulfed his hands in Aura. If they wanted to fight him in the area he was the best at them Natsu was happy to oblige. The first wave of punchs that came at Natsu caused him to gracefully dodge them. The coordination between the father and daughter was so terrible that they ended up hitting each other by accident.

His fist still ignited with Aura, Natsu rushed at the two who were still dazed. The pinkette punched Yang in her face before igniting his feet in Aura and roundhouse kicking Taiyang. _'This is somewhat disappointing.'_

The two blonde would never mange to touch him if they didn't work together. But that was the plan, kick their ass so much that Yang will need to get over her anger and talk to her father and come up with a plan. The two got up causing Natsu to go attack the most prideful out of the two blondes, Yang. The teenager had a slight tears on her clothes, and looked slightly winded.

It looked like Natsu was going to have to hold back even more, he can't have them out of Aura and energy. The pinkette threw a right hook without using his Aura but Yang blocked them with her right hand and punched him with her left. The punch tickled Natsu because of the shotgun within her gauntlets. "Hehhehe is that all!" Natsu said as he used one of his legs to kick Yang in her stomach pushing her back.

The crimson eyed Demon heated something behind him and ducked under the punch, but got kicked in his back which caused him to tumble away. Natsu got back to his with a jump and positioned himself in defensive stance.

A grin split in his face as he blocked most of Taiyang's punches, it was like the blue eyed man grew stronger as he landed his punches. Natsu wanted to laugh because he was having so much fun but was unable to. Yang had both of his arms behind him while her legs were wrapped around his waist and elbows were digging into his back.

Taiyang kept on punching the demon, his Semblance doubling his strength as his punches landed without a pause. While Taiyang and Yang were hard at work trying to hurt Natsu, the said teenager actually felt like Taiyang's punches were doing some damage to his Aura. If he had to guess Taiyang had dropped his Aura to 85% right now.

 _'Just a little bit more...'_ Natsu thought as he continued to ignore the stings that he was getting from being punched by Taiyang. When Natsu's Aura had finally dropped down to 75%, he ignited his entire body on fire causing Yang to scream in pain and let go.

Both of the blondes were tiring, Natsu could see it in their eyes and their movements, "Ahahaha! Your all weak! After I am done with you I am going to have my fun with Ruby Rose!"

Natsu used the moment that they felt shocked by his statement to attack the brawlers with a bit more power than necessary. Natsu managed to sent them both back a few meters before he vanished from sight and attacked Taiyang and Yang while moving at unbelievable speeds.

Natsu knew he probably left some bruises on their bodies with the constant barrage of punches. The pinkette internally grinned they were working together so well too, without him even kicking their asses. _'I guess I'll entertain them for a bit longer.'_

With that made up in his mind, Natsu grabbed Yang's arm and threw her at Taiyang. Taiyang caught his daughter, "You okay?"

Yang nodded her head before she cracked her knuckles, "Good because I have a plan."

Natsu stood still for a couple of minutes while they planned on how to take him down, the pinkette tuned them out because he wanted to be surprised. And he was surprised when he saw Taiyang punch Yang continuously, while Yang seemed to absorb the hits.

After the 10th punch Yang seemed to fall down and lose consciousness, while Taiyang turned towards Natsu and rushed at him faster and stronger than before, _'So Taiyang used Yang as a source to use his Semblance.'_

That was actually quite smart, if Natsu had to be honest. Dodging some of the punches the Etherious soon noticed a pattern, it was almost like Taiyang was drawing him into a trap. But that was impossible because Yang was unconscious...

"GAH." Natsu felt a powerful punch infused with shotgun shells on his back. Natsu went flying a good 30 meters and into the building that Ruby was hiding.

"Holy shit!" Natsu cursed, that punch was powerful as fuck. How could he have forgotten Yang's Semblance. Her attacks got stronger as she got hit! Now the entire thing made sense. Natsu cursed him for being so stupid to fall for that.

The last time Yang had got to hit Natsu, so he didn't realize that if trained to the full extent Yang could become unbelievable powerful.

Natsu soon smelled a familiar scent of roses and cookies. "Ruby." He said as he stood up.

"Yeah." Natsu saw Ruby walk out of the room she was instructed to stay in.

"Listen you need to go outside at tell your dad and sister that you managed to free yourself. While I blow this building up and fake my death."

Ruby nodded her head before she stopped and realized what the demon had said, "Wait what?!"

"Shh. Not so loud. Just trust me I'll be fine." Ruby looked unsure about Natsu's idea causing the said pinkette to sigh.

"Rubes, right after the building blows up I'll call you okay?"

Ruby reluctantly nodded her head, "Fine but you promise to call?"

Natsu chucked and rubbed the smaller girl's head, "Yeah promise."

With that said Ruby used her Semblance to escape to the outside. Meanwhile Natsu stripped out of his current clothing and Equipped his casual clothes.

The Etherious then flared up his Magic power till his flames were touching the ceiling he then let his power go causing the building to blow up. While inside the building Natsu quickly used his super speed to get far away from the area.

After getting away from Vale City Natsu called Ruby on her scroll, *Hey Ruby how's everything going.*

*Hey Natsu you won't believe what happened— Who are you talking to little sis?— Natsu. Why do you want to know?*

Before the conversation could escalate further Natsu spoke, *Ah look Ruby I am sorry for not be just being able to make it to our "date" today. How about we postpone it for another day?*

*You were planning on going on a date?! Oh how my cute daughter has grown!* Natsu sweat dropped before ending the call. He had spent far too much energy on helping Ruby and all he wanted to do was read some Jon x Daenerys fanfiction before wishing that it was Canon. _'Sometimes I wish I had the power to manipulate reality.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Next Update- Beacon, the more reviews I get the faster I update_**

* * *

 _Next chapter is going to be the start of the RWBY Canon story with some of my own twists._

 **Also realized something while on the Hiatus that I took to study and deal with shit. This story is confusing as fuck! I completely messed up the ages for the older characters. Like fuck, I'm surprised that people could actually read this without cussing me out in the Reviews. Hell I screwed up Natsu's character too!**

 **Also I know what I am about to do is unprofessional but am I a real author? Nope! I'm just a sophomore that likes to write fanfiction...**

 ** _Author's Rant:_**

 _Now this may come as a surprise to many of you guys but, as much as it pains me to say, Fairy Tail is garbage. If anyone has read the recent manga chapters then hopefully they know what I am talking about. Natsu, Makarov, and other characters coming back to life? Like wtf Hiro Mashima what was the point of killing them in the first place if your just gonna bring them back to life? And then Erza defeating a the Dragon Queen! I call massive plot armor and bull fucking shit! (I know this happened some time ago but I'm ranting about it right now cuz I kept on forgetting to.)_

 _Honestly I was very pissed when Jellal could stand up to Acnologia. My God that was complete and utter bullshit. And then Lucy could somehow rewrite Natsu's book of E.N.D was another part that disappointed me with the story. Truth be told I am just very disappointed in the way that Hiro Mashima decided to write out the ending, well almost ending._

 **Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and see you all next time.**

 ** _~Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


	8. Welcome to Beacon

**Johnjuanrambo3553jr-** _Lol thx man :)._

 **MysticNatsu02-** _Yeah I had hella high expectations for this Arc but sadly Mashima disappointed me._

 **MCRasengan-** _Yeah Zeref and Natsu will meet soon enough, by Chapter 11 to be exact and yeah Fire makes Natsu Natsu._

 **Crimson-** _Haha, I don't know if I should take what you said as a compliment or an insult but I am glad you like the plot twist, there are more to come._

 **Natsu is Awesome-** _Have I ever told you that I really love your name if not then there you go. I'll have the Yang and Taiyang explanation in this chapter or the next. True but Kubo actually had a reason for keeping his characters alive, apparently one of his fans was on his death bed and wanted to see the end of Bleach, and Kubo's health was deteriorating because of his desire to continue Bleach. Also at least the Head Captain died in the end unlike Mashima keeping Makarov alive._

 _But I am curious what Hiro Mashima's reason is for fucking up so badly with the character deaths._

 **Guest (1)-** _You have no fucking idea how tempted I am to give Natsu a Direwolf or a something similar. And I probably will later in the story if things proceed like planned._

 **TheUnknownUser2 & bretnorris0 & ShiroIsKing1304-** _Thx guys or girls or both :)._

 **Lustful-Angel96-** _Yeah sorry for updating this late, I was originally planning on having this chapter out on the 25th but my parents flipped out when they found out I got a C in Chem. Honours and I was grounded. Hell they took away all of my electronic devices and I barely found my phone today._

 **Guest (2)-** _Preach it!_

 **steven-** _Lol thanks for looking out for me man it really means a lot to me but I think you may got Guest(2)'s review mixed up. I had ranted about the Alvarez Arc and he was agreeing with me on that. But still I feel rather happy that you were willing to look out for me :)._

 **Shattering-** _Those other characters were from a flashback and I plan on making this story 50+ Chapters so adding more characters means more development for the original cast and more longer chapters._

 **Redripper666-** _*Literally dead panning right now* Isn't that the point of a story? Introducing new characters that will make the story interesting. And I didn't just add them to just kill them off later on, I have things planned for them._

 **janed12000-** _For the main chicks I am split between Joan (Fem- Jaune) and Zeref. And while it may be difficult to write the relationships I can't wait to take on the challenge of developing the harem._

 **Thanks for reviewing guys I hope you continue to do so. Also should I add lemons to this story?**

 _ **Anyways enjoy the chapter!**_

. . .

 _ **{«Chapter 8»}**_

Beacon Academy. She was almost there. Zeref walked inside the Dust Plane while twirling a black arrow in her hand. Zeref was wearing a replica of her reincarnated mother's combat clothing from when she was in Beacon, the only difference was that Zeref didn't carry the Great Sword that Raven had gifted her. Instead she has a bow that shoots magic infused arrows and her fists.

The black mage smirked as she remembered her mother's expression when she found out that Zeref had abandoned The Flock. It sometimes reminded her that it was fun to emotionally hurt people that deserve it. Zeref shook her head before walking to a deserted part of the plane, she found a place near a window and then began to observe the future students of Beacon.

The brunette knew that only a handful of the hundreds of trainees on board would get accepted into Beacon, and she was going to be one of them. It wasn't a notion. It was a fact, no one in the plane was capable of matching her in power or skill. Sure a few of the showed promise, like the blonde female knight with silver eyes, a black haired girl with the same strange eye color, the spartan looking redhead, the woman who had amber eyes and a rather plain looking combat attire, the green haired, dark skinned woman next to her and...

Yang Xiao Long. Her younger twin sister. It was an odd experience to see her for the first time since 17 years. The blonde was her counterpart in almost every way. Yang was loud while Zeref was quiet, Yang was a blonde while Zeref was a brunette. Yang had a presence in the room while the crimson eyed mage didn't.

Yang showed promise but she was... weak. Throughout her reincarnated life, Zeref had never agreed with Raven's views, even through they had more in common than Zeref would have liked, but the woman who raised her had been right. Yang Xiao Long was weak. There was a aura surrounding her that made her weak, it was almost as if all of her bravado was a facade.

She had no confidence in her true self. Zeref has worn facades in her previous life but she had confidence in her real self. Even if no one would have liked her true self she had the confidence that Yang doesn't. The crimson eyed mage sighed in disappointment she could help Yang but that's not why she came to Beacon for, her real goal is to find her younger brother and spend the rest of her life with him, finding a way to get rid of his immortality. But if Zeref can't get rid of it she would find a way to become immortal to spend the rest of eternity with Natsu.

A giggle erupted from her mouth, she was willing to become immortal for the man she loves. It's a strange feeling, being in love, worry, jealousy, affection, lust, sadness are all apart of loving someone and if your beloved doesn't reciprocate, the feeling of rejection hurts. It's equivalent to have a barbed knife in your heart, your head hurts, you are merely a husk of your true self.

It's a feeling that Zeref has been acquainted for most of her life, reincarnated and before. The crimson eyed mage shook her head and watched as a holographic image of Glynda Goodwitch replaced the news about the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

The light blonde professor had a cool and calm facade, "Among the hundreds that are going to participate in the initiation only a few of you will pass and make it into Beacon Academy. The Kingdoms, for the past few years, have witnessed a brief period of peace but with the threat of the Grimm, humanity and Faunus kind will never experience true peace. Which is why it's your duty to achieve this. Beacon shall be your platform to success, we will offer the best technology for training and studying. With this I bid you all a good day and Welcome to Beacon."

Zeref took a brief glace outside of the window and was slightly surprised by the sight, _'Its almost like you can see the entire world from up here.'_

Zeref scrunched her nose, something smelled bad, the entire dust plane smelled like vomit. 'This person must've eaten enough food to feed 20 people.'

The scent of vomit was beginning to get to everyone as they all covered their noses and looked like they were going to throw up as well. The vomit sparked a memory for the Dragneel mage and a familiar pinkette with a grin appeared in her mind, _'Natsu...'_

The crimson eyed mage held in her breath until the plane had landed and the had opened. As soon as the doors opened almost immediately everyone rushed to the doors to get out of the suffocating area. Zeref was the only one who took her time and walked out calmly, once she walked out of the plane she instantly fell to her knees gasping for air.

"What the hell! That was terrible!" Zeref said as she gasped for fresh air. The smell could've killed the most dangerous of Grimm's, whoever decided to throw up in the restroom of the plane should be used as a weapon against the Grimm.

After a minute of getting fresh air, Zeref heard an explosion a few meters away from her. Looking at the smoke, Zeref saw and heard the white haired girl yell at the silver eyed brunette for causing the explosion. The dark mage stood up and began to walk towards the duo, while walking there a black haired girl with a bow walked towards the fighting pair with a dust canister.

"...known for unsafe working environments." The bow wearing girl said. The white haired girl huffed and stormed off. The silver eyed girl looked at her saviour who walked away.

With a downcast tone the girl said, "Welcome to Beacon."

Zeref chuckled, "It would be a welcome if you weren't laying there."

The girl looked at the crimson eyed mage with hope and innocence, reminding her of how Natsu used to look at her in her past life, "Zeref Dragneel a pleasure to make you acquaintance." Zeref gave the girl a hand.

Changing her last name to Dragneel from Branwen was one of the best choices she had ever made, the name Dragneel meant more to her than many things in life. Zeref looked at the silver eyed girl who hand grabbed her hand, pulling her up, the girl smiled, "Ruby Rose and thank you for helping me."

Zeref nodded her head with a small smile and began to walk down the stone pathway to find the auditorium, "So do you mind telling me the story between you and that girl?"

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, "Well I accidentally bumped into her stuff and she started to yell at me."

Zeref raised an eyebrow, "And the explosion?"

"The tube was open and I sneezed."

Zeref hummed in response as they continued on their path. Out of the corner of her eyes, Zeref saw Ruby looking around awkwardly before she stuck her hand behind her back and pulled out a red and black object, "Sooo I've got this."

With a click the object turned into a giant scythe causing Zeref to raise an eyebrow, "How do you fight with that?"

Baffled by the size of the girl and the scythe. Ruby was tiny while her weapon was bigger than her, " I do lots of spins."

Zeref dead panned at the answer but shook her head, "So what do you have?"

"A bow and my fists." Zeref showed the silver eyed girl the black bow that was on her back.

Ruby had stars in her eyes as she saw the beautiful bow, "What's it made out of?! It's so pretty!"

Zeref smiled, "Magic." In truth it was actually made out of magic, more specifically Zeref's dark magic. A single arrow should be more than enough to kill a Goliath in an unprotected area. The black mage crafted the bow a few days ago from her regained black magics and some ether.

"I'll get the answer out of you if it's the last thing I do?!" Ruby claimed she clearly didn't believe Zeref, not that the mage thought she would either way.

"I am sure you will."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joan walked into the auditorium with Yang and some of their friends talking about their future in Beacon. The silver eyed blonde knew from their group that only Yang and her were going to make it into the Academy due to the skill distance that they had. And from the looks of it there were powerful people applying for Beacon.

On the plane the blonde had seen a black haired teenager with crimson eyes that was evaluating everyone in the deck with dissatisfaction but only when her yes landed on herself and a few others did she show approval, like they were worthy of a fight or something. And that angered Joan more than she would like to admit, normally she was a calm and collected person but something about the girl pissed the blonde off.

She looked like she was superior to everyone, she looked at everyone like they weren't worth any value almost as if they were all pieces on a chessboard and not humans. Joan wanted to deck the girl in the face but she it took a titanic effort to hold back her anger, she didn't want to cause trouble on the first day, that was Natsu's job. And speaking of Natsu, her best friend was an idiot.

He had been stupid enough to "kidnap" Ruby to fix their family problem, dumb enough to tell Mr. Long and Yang that he would torture Ruby to death if they called the cops and started a fire that burned a part of Vale City. Shaking her head, Joan looked at her sword, the ancestral blade of the Arc family, Crocea Mors.

She then began to recall what her grandfather had told her about the blade, the power it truly held.

 _Joan walked to her grandfather with a confused look on her face, she needed to catch the Dust Plan to Beacon in a few minutes. When Joan got closer to Julius he smiled gently at her with closed eyes, "Grandfather, did you need something?"_

 _"We need to talk my child."_

 _"But..." Joan stopped herself her grandfather was serious._

 _Julius smiled, "I've told this story only once in my lifetime. And your the second person to know the truth about Crocea Mors. Your father being the only other person besides me knows the truth."_

 _Joan looked at her grandfather with a confused look, "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't father explain instead?"_

 _"Jacques thought that it would've been better if I was the one who told you the truth." Joan nodded her head in acceptance but it wasn't before long she felt something missing, in her grandfather's hand was Crocea Mors. 'How did he...' The silver eyed girl thought._

 _"When I was your age my father had gifted me with his blade. He had told me the story behind it, how he had been gifted his sword by the Lady of the Lake along with its scabbard, Avalon. And most importantly he told me how powerful the sword truly was. I was foolish enough to not believe a word that he had said, after all magic was a thing of fairy tales."_

 _The sword began to glow a golden color and change in size, the plain looking blade was beautiful...no that word would dirty the blade's true construction. The blade was beyond beautiful, the golden sword had strange engraving around it, with a black hilt and a gem pommel, "Excalibur the Sword of Promised Victory. With this blade I had single handedly defeated thousands upon thousands of enemies during the Great War. But that had come at a price, the blade was uncontrollable._

 _While I had killed the enemy I had also killed my own brothers in arms. The sword makes you stronger than anything, faster and better for the promise of blood."_

 _The blonde girl listened intently and in awe and horror of the blade, "Arthur Pendragon, otherwise known as Arthur Arc, had told me be to be wary of the sword, to never get caught up in its blood lust. But I hadn't listened and paid for it by causing children to become fatherless, parents to lose their sons and wife's to become widows._

 _A few year into the war I created, with the help of my father, a seal for Excalibur. And you know it as Crocea Mors, the Yellow Death. Even through Excalibur was sealed its power was still in affect, the blade guarantees victory but on a smaller scale. And you have yet to tap into its power. Unlike Excalibur I want you to use Crocea Mors like it's an extension of yourself. And the moment you do that no one will be able to beat you, not even Natsu."_

 _Joan looked at her grandfather in shock as she was handed the blade back she had so many questions like how can she activate her blade's power. Why did he trust her with Crocea Mors aka Excalibur, "I—"_

Joan shook her head once again snapping out of her thoughts as Yang called Ruby, "Ruby over here! I saved you a seat!"

Ruby waved at her sister and it was then Joan noticed the black haired crimson eyed girl from the plane, she had a small smile on her face, _'Maybe I judged her too soon.'_

Joan watched as Ruby said something to the other brunette before she raced over to them, "Who was that Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Oh that was my new friend!" Ruby exclaimed to her sister. At Joan just remembered something very important.

"Where's Natsu?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Crawling out of the plane, Natsu laid on the pathway to Beacon Academy, "How did my sickness worsen?!"

Natsu slowly got up and shook his head to get rid of his nausea. He then looked around the desolate courtyard and decided to explore a bit of the area. Putting his hands in his pockets, Natsu walked in a random direction as if he had no care for the opening speech. And that was the truth, Natsu never thought it to be necessary to learn useless things, so did his very best to avoid things like education.

The only times he had ever truly learned things was when he was creating the Grimm and even before that when he was locked in a war with the Pantheons around the world. Thinking back to the war maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to take out all of his anger at the Gods, after all Hestia was such a sweetheart.

The hearth Goddess shouldn't have deserved to be punished to for being friends with a Demon, a God Slayer, an abomination. Maybe that had been the catalyst for the war, or maybe it had been the Gods own undoing that led to the war, Natsu really hadn't thought of it until now.

And it was probably the best time for it too, thinking about the Gods because he could feel something from the school, _'There's a Godly presence here.'_

It might have been a descendent of a God, who would probably little to no threat to him but Natsu wasn't going to risk Joan's safety on a probability, "Maybe I'll give the descendent a visit."

And so the Demon followed his senses to the direction of the said descendent. While on his way Natsu noticed a cliff with filled with small square tiles, pausing for a few seconds to look at then then to the forest in front of it and back to the tiles the pinkette realized something, "People are going to get launched off the cliff...hold on a second is there even a test?"

The human turned Etherious thought that everyone on the Dust P-Plane was accepted into Beacon but apparently he thought wrong. Sighing, Natsu continued on his mission to find the descendent and he didn't have to wait that long because of a loud voice, "Oooh look Renny that guy has pink hair just like that part of your hair!"

"It's magenta." The boy, Renny said to the ginger girl.

"It's salmon!" Natsu exclaimed, it had been a pretty long time since he has responded to someone calling his hair pink but it felt more natural now. Natsu walked to the two, more specifically to the girl who was the descendent.

"Suuuurrrreee it is!" The aqua eyed girl said to the two boys.

Natsu along with Renny sighed simultaneously. The pinkette then turned to the other male and held out his hand, "Natsu Arc."

Renny grasped his hand and shook it, "Lie Ren."

"Nora Valkyrie!" Nora interrupted the two with her introduction.

Natsu was somewhat amused by the two, Nora remind the pinkette of his previous, loud and energetic, self. The Demon decided he could try to get to know them and hopefully the descendent wasn't a ass like her ancestors, but that was very unlikely because Natsu could sense the good in her soul. Nora radiated innocence similar to Ruby but different at the same time.

The orange haired girl was far more outgoing the the silver eyed girl and she was a lot more developed than her as well, "Well how about we get to know each we may end up on the same team."

Nora eagerly nodded her head while Ren looked a bit suspicious but he still agreed. And with that the trio went to explore the school that they were going to be going to for the next 4 years.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinder had a small scowl on her face as she strutted out of the auditorium with Emerald behind her, all of her plans were in disarray because of her _mistress_ had forced her to go to Beacon before the Vtyal Festival. With her presence in Beacon she would be recognizable by the students and staff, her plans to hack into the Cross Continental Transmit System was in jeopardy, but if things went her way them there was a slight chance that she might be able to pull off her original plan.

But that was highly unlikely, Cinder couldn't enforce her authority on Roman and Adam, but while she was here she might be able to find the Fall Maiden. There were pros and cons to her early arrival at Beacon but the cons outweighed the pros.

The amber eyed criminal rubbed her forehead and felt thirsty, "Emerald be a dear and get me something to drink."

Her little servant eagerly nodded her head, the thief would do anything to please her, that much Cinder was certain of, "Of course!"

Sitting down in the building next to the auditorium, where Glynda Goodwitch had told the Hunters-in-training to retire for the night, Cinder had a hard time controlling the fire burning within her soul as she saw a familiar pink haired, white scarf wearing, crimson eyed teenager walk in with two other people. He was the cause for her problems Cinder realized. Salem had assigned her to watch his every moment, learn his weaknesses, and observe his habits.

The pseudo Fall Maiden didn't know what was so important about Natsu Arc. Was it his family name, did he have some sort of hidden power, or was it something completely different. Cinder hated not knowing, it was a pet peeve of hers, she found it difficult to proceed with her mission without much knowledge on the pinkette.

As of right now Natsu Arc was an unknown man, and she despised unknowns almost as much as she despised her _mistress_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zeref had smack herself at least a good dozen times as she noticed a very familiar pink haired Demon. Her head was splitting in pain, and her heart felt as if it was being squeezed. Nothing made sense how was Natsu here, why hasn't she felt his magical power, how hasn't he felt hers and the biggest question running through the dark mage's mind was, _' Why am I incapable of moving?!'_

It was frustrating. As much as she wanted to go and punch her little brother in the jaw and then kiss him she was unable to. She could only watch Natsu in a stunned silence as he spoke to the oriental looking teenager and the ginger girl next to him. Maybe it's her own reluctance to go and see him, after all she had gone to Beacon to find Natsu and she felt robbed of her goal.

A sudden smirk appeared on the crimson eyed mage's face, _'Wouldn't it be hilarious to see his expression when he notices that I am his Zeref.'_

While that was cruel, and a part of her felt like she shouldn't do that, Zeref let the angry majority of her self make to decision. After all it would be cute to see Natsu's expression when her full name is revealed. She truly had spent far too much time with Raven, Zeref was forced to admit. Before she would have jumped into Natsu's arms but being around Raven her personality changed a little bit. But they still had lots of differences...

 _'At least I have I better figure than that old hag.'_

 **. . .**

 ** _Next Update- Grimm Initiation_**

* * *

 _Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for not updating sooner my parents had taken away my phones, laptop, iPad, and my keyboard for my desktop all because I got a C in Chemistry Honours._

 _Like fuck, I just found my phone yesterday and have to hide it every single time I use it. And that's the least of my problems, my parents removed the lock in room so now anyone can just push the door to walk in. It really cuts into my private times. ?_

 _Anyways how did you guys like this chapter and like how I asked in the beginning do you guys want me to add Lemons into this story? If so be warned I have never written Lemons before._

 ** _~Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


	9. Grimm Initiation

_**{«Chapter 9»}**_

* * *

It was almost time to go to bed, they had their initiation early in the morning. Writing her last letter to her friends, Ruby looked around the room for a familiar face but all she saw was guys posing and showing their muscles. Ruby had a blush on her face, this was probably the very first time she has seen half naked men, baring her father, Yang would have had a heart attack if she saw Ruby right now.

"Ruby look away!" Speak of the devil and he, in this case she, shall appear. Yang wore a grey tank top and black pajamas, while Ruby herself wore a grey shirt with a Beowulf head and pajamas.

"I wasn't looking!" The black, red tinted, haired 15 year old squeaked in denial but her blush made the blonde brawler think otherwise.

Hand at her hips, Yang glared at the silver eyed girl with no malice but pointed at her accusingly, "I saw you! And don't you dare deny it!"

Ruby covered her face in embarrassment while her older sister continued to berate her, "Ahhhh!"

The silver eyed girl squeaked and ran to the exit but only happen to run into, something that felt like, an immovable object. Falling to the ground, Ruby opened her eyes to see Natsu...who was half naked. The silver eyes drank his physique, everything looked so toned, it like Natsu was created for combat. Even his scarf made him look cool but the only thing that ruined the image was the fact that he was carrying his sleeping bag with his left hand.

A heavy blush appeared on the black, red tinted, haired teenager's face as she began to look lower she could make out an outline through Natsu's pants, _'I-it l-looks like the size of my forearm! This must be what one of my friends ment by a monster.'_

Ruby wanted to hide her face with something, usually her hood was her go to but she never wore it while sleeping. Ruby mentally berated herself, she would always keep her hood on her person from now on, "Hey red reaper you okay?"

Ruby looked up to see Natsu's worried face and extended hand, her blush still hasn't diminished but she grabbed the crimson eyed teenager's hand and allowed him to help her up.

 _'He's so warm.'_ Ruby noticed of course not knowing that Natsu was a Fire Demon and a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I-I am fine." Ruby said meekly looking down trying to avoid eye contact. She had ogled her only male friend how was she supposed to look him in the face?

"If you say so." Natsu chucked, lately, Ruby had noticed how much happier he was. Glancing around, Ruby didn't know how but she had created scene, or maybe it wasn't her, after most of the applicants' eyes were on Joan and Natsu. They were good looking, Ruby admitted to herself, Joan had a regal beauty going for her while Natsu had a wild and mysterious one going for him.

"Anyways how did the _thing_ go?" It only took a few seconds for Ruby to gather her thoughts and realize what Natsu was talking about.

"They got along but are constantly overprotective, you won't believe how long it too them to let me go to a Dust Shop." A childish pout appear on her face. _'That later got robbed... is the universe out to get for some reason?_ '

"Well at least everything worked in the end didn't it." Ruby had to nod her head in agreement, her sister and father were back to being close as they used to be and all was well. But Yang, also Ruby herself, wanted to meet their older sister.

"Ahem." The two turned to the person who cleared their throat and found it was Joan who had a forced smile on her face.

"While I don't mind you two talking to each other but...how long are you two going to hold hands." Joan growled out in the end. Joan's night ware was similar to Yang's but she had white tank top and black short shorts. But also like Natsu she carried her sleeping bag.

"Wha-" Ruby began before she noticed that her and Natsu were indeed holding hands, "Sorry."

Joan sighed clearly annoyed, "Its fine but let's go to bed, we do have a long day tomorrow."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joan watched as Ruby nodded her head and went back to her sister, the blonde found Natsu's relationship with other women irritating. But Joan didn't know what forced her to say the next sentence, "Natsu can I sleep with you for the night?"

Natsu looked taken back, and Joan saw Ruby pause for a second before walking faster, "I don't mind." The pinkette said with a grin and held out his hand.

"Let's go." Joan felt a grin appear on her face because Natsu hadn't questioned her, that and she took some pleasure by the fact that Ruby heard what she said, _'That should teach her to not touch what belongs to me.'_

Allowing herself to be pulled, the blonde noticed that a pair of crimson eyes watched her with a scowl, _'Its that girl from before. Doesn't she have anything better to do than glare at me?'_

The silver eyed blonde glared back at the brunette who increased the heat tenfold. Joan faltered for a second, which allowed the brunette to smirk, before glaring back. "—an Joan are you listening?"

The said blonde snapped out of her glaring competition and looked at the pinkette, "Sorry. Can you repeat yourself?"

The crimson eyed Demon sighed before he motioned to the already set up sleeping bag with pillows and all, "Do you want to go in first or should I?"

Joan immediately answered, "You." She wanted to cuddle with the creator of Grimm.

The said creator raised an eyebrow at the quick response but nodded and laid down. Joan soon followed Natsu's example, but she placed her sleeping bag next to Natsu's and crawled in with him. The blonde felt Natsu wrap his hands around her waist and pull him closer, Joan never noticed but Natsu smelt like the outdoors, he had a similar scent to the flower garden the Arc's owned.

After a few minutes passed, Joan felt Natsu play with her hair, "It's not that I mind or anything but what brought on this decision?"

The blonde panicked slightly she was not expecting Natsu to question her and so she hadn't thought of an excuse, "Well I thought we should spent more time together?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Joan wanted to scream but couldn't, so she did the next best thing, she punched Natsu in his solar plexus. Of course the hit was absorbed by his Aura but Natsu grunted. While Aura protects the body, there are certain places you can attack that'll force a person to feel pain and or pass out.

The solar plexus is an example of a soft spot that Aura was weak at protecting, "Okay I won't question you." Natsu promised. Even without Aura Joan knows that Natsu has a very resilient body, so her hit didn't cause too much pain.

"Thank you." She whispered and put her head to his chest, listening to his heart beat Joan recalled what her grandfather said when talking about Excalibur.

 _"I could never harm Natsu." She said furiously. Causing Julius to sigh in disappointment._

 _"Joan you must understand Natsu is a threat to humanity. I know he said that he wants to help us fight the Grimm and it crushes my soul to say this but if he ever loses control you must stop him."_

 _Julius' answer only angered her, "If he's such a threat why don't you do something about it?! Why haven't you told the rest of the world then?!"_

 _The male Arc chuckled sadly, "I can't take on Excalibur again. I promised my father that I wouldn't use the blade for violence, or rather any blade, and as for informing the world about Natsu... do you really think I would be capable of selling out my own grandson and endangering my family's legacy. Joan all I am asking you to put him down if he ever starts to go down a dark path."_

 _The silver eyed blonde could only nod weakly, she felt like throwing out her lunch._

"Natsu?" Joan whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"You won't leave me right?"

Natsu opened his eyes, crimson meeting silver, the pinkette smiled at her, "Of course not. Your stuck with me till the day that you die."

A smile formed on her face and she gave the pinkette a kiss on his chin, "That has to one the cheesiest things you've ever said, but thank you."

"Of course." Natsu kissed her forehead, "Now sleep we have initiation tomorrow."

Joan nodded and closed her eyes, "Ahhh it's you!"

"Is that Weiss?" The question caused Joan to scowl. The white haired bitch just had to ruin the moment.

The blonde felt Natsu move but she stopped him, "You can talk to her tomorrow."

Natsu looked like he was about to argue but she just glared at him causing his resolve to falter, with a sigh the two went back to their original positions.

 **..**

Joan felt something, or rather someone planning to maim her and she could feel her danger senses going off the charts. The blonde quickly opened her eyes to notice two things, first Natsu was on top of her still sleeping and second was a pair of crimson eyes glaring at her with clear distaste.

The brunette who was glaring at her spoke in a malicious tone, "I'd suggest you get out of bed the initiation is going to start in one hour."

Joan looked around to see only a few people in the room, she felt thankful to the girl but she was curious why she hated her so much, "What did I ever do to you?"

The woman just clicked her tongue and Joan saw her glace at Natsu before back to her with distaste, "You wouldn't know."

The brunette pissed the blonde off more than she would like to admit, she was another harlot after her Natsu, "I think I have an idea..."

Putting both of her hands on Natsu face she leaned in to kiss his lips but suddenly she felt the air knocked out of her, "You slut! How dare you touch him!" The crimson eyed girl hissed at her.

She knelt and poised her hand like she was about to attack but a groan froze her in place, "Your lucky he's awake but try something again and I will kill you." With the threat the brunette walked away.

Joan got off the ground with a moan, she was slammed into the ground pretty hard. Kneeling down she woke up the pinkette, she wasn't going to let a jealous bitch try to control her,, "Natsu get up the initiation is going to start soon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finishing up his breakfast with Joan, Natsu yawned while walking to the locker room with the blonde. He noticed that she had been lost in thought for sometime, she hadn't even spoke a single word during breakfast, "Joan are you okay?"

"Huh." Snapping out of her thoughts the silver eyed blonde looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the two made it into the locker room. Natsu waved to Ruby and Yang who responded with the same motion.

"It's nothing, I am just worried about the initiation." Joan sighed out.

The pinkette grinned at her, "Don't worry about it. Your strong enough to beast anyone in the room, I am sure you'll pass with ease."

"Yeah." Joan smiled back at him, "Hey Natsu can we be in the same team?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way. You, me and some background characters fighting Grimm and graduating Beacon as the best team in its history!"

The blonde laughed and hopped onto Natsu's back catching him off guard, "Okay then, onward to locker number 665!"

"Yes captain!" Natsu grinned at the blonde who laughed while the two friends were in their own world, the rest of the occupants in the room looked at the two with dumbfounded expressions.

Natsu liked the smile on Joan face, he loved the way her eyes had a mischievous glint in them, he loved the way Joan wrapped her arms and legs around his body, and Natsu loved the way Joan acted like her true self. While the serious Joan was fun to be around the pinkette preferred the current Joan over everything.

The pinkette walked to Joan's locker which was right next to his, No. 666. The number had made Natsu stifle a chuckle, the number meant coming of the Antichrist and who would fit that better than the previous King of Hell, 'Who would have guessed it. Out of 700 applicants I would get number 666.'

Shaking his head Natsu noticed two people near his locker, one of the women was a red head with C cup breasts, while the other was Weiss who had a A cup... Yeah Weiss was lacking a lot in the womanly department while her older sister and mother were stacked. The pinkette saw his childhood friend look at him then scowl and turn away with a "Humph."

While Weiss looked away Natsu felt Joan tighten her hold on his neck when the Schnee looked at him. Ignoring the hold on his neck, Natsu continued on his path to their locker, "Hey Snow White."

Joan got off his back and glared at him before opening her locker while Weiss ignored him, with a frown Natsu opened his locker and look of his shirt and pants, "AHHH you buffoon! What are you doing?!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the red faced Schnee heiress, "Changing."

"I know what you're doing! I meant why are you changing here?!" At this point Natsu didn't know if she was embarrassed or just angry but he believed it was the latter.

 _'This' a locker room. What else could I possibly be doing?'_ Natsu thought sarcastically as Weiss seemed to get furious as the seconds went by.

Shrugging at the heiress, Natsu put on his pants and his black long sleeve jacket whose sleeves were folded to his elbows. Natsu had made sure to put power suppressing runes in his boots after he got rid of his bracelets. Fixing his scarf and pulling out some of his wild hair from inside the collar, Natsu smiled at the red haired girl who had been staring at him with a slight embarrassed face, " Hey the names Natsu Arc."

He held out his hand and introduced himself, "Pyrrha Nikos a pleasure to make your acquaintance Natsu." The emerald eyed, spartan looking, red head gave him a practiced smile.

"Pyrrha Nikos where have I heard that name before?" Natsu questioned out loud. But thankfully his best friend answered.

"From mother, she talked about her old teammate who had a champion daughter." Joan said, "She's Thetis Nikos' only daughter."

Pyrrha seemed to be surprised by the added knowledge along with Weiss, "Hmmm. Your a champion?"

Pyrrha looked like she was about to wave it off as a minor thing but Weiss interrupted, "She's a 4 time Mistral Champion which is a new record."

The said champion rubbed her arm awkwardly and forced a smile on her face, "That's pretty cool I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?!" Natsu instinctively covered the Schnee heiress' mouth, her screeches were beginning to get to him. It didn't take a genius to see that Pyrrha didn't enjoy her celebrity status, she had a look in her eyes that reminded the pinkette of his own time in solitude, _'She must've felt lonely being treated like a higher being_.'

Natsu smiled at the red head, "I mean it really shouldn't matter because the Grimm won't care if we're celebrities or heiresses. And we're here to learn to fight Grimm not put others on a pedestal."

Pulling his hand away from the wide eyed Schnee's mouth, Natsu caught Pyrrha look at him with a thankful smile, "I suppose your right... But that still doesn't mean I've forgiven you for not showing up at my concert."

"Yeah about tha—" before Natsu could apologize the speakers turned on and put came the voice of Glynda Goodwitch.

*Students immediately head towards the launch pads near the west cliff side of Beacon. You have 5 minutes to arrive, the students who fail to arrive on time shall be asked to leave immediately. I recommend finishing whatever your doing and hurry time isn't something you should waste so casually.*

"Natsu let's go." Joan closed her locker and grabbed the pinkette's hand directing him out of the locker room, Natsu managed to wave a good bye to Weiss and Pyrrha, the former looking annoyed while the latter was smiling at him.

The pink haired Etherious allowed Joan to pull him to the place where Professor Glynda had asked, read demanded, them to go to. With a smile on his face, Natsu tightened his hands with Joan's and walked closer to her. For a split second the blonde looked at him in shock before she to smiled, Natsu was pleased with himself, he could feel her annoyance when talking to Weiss and Pyrrha and it wasn't something he liked.

 _'After all she looks better with a smile on her face rather than a scowl.'_

The two reincarnated friends arrived at the cliffside and it was loaded with people, approximately 550 and counting. The area was obviously crowded so the pinkette was curious on how Headmaster Ozpin planned on setting up the teams. A minute or two had passed as more people began to show up, Natsu led Joan to the front wanting to finish the initiation before the others and to his surprise he saw Yang, Ruby, Nora, Ren, and some other girls standing in front of the Headmaster and the vice headmistress.

And near the two veteran Hunters was what seemed like a holographic image with 13 black screens, _'How did I not notice this?!'_

The holographic image, or rather screen was half the height of Beacon tower but twice as wide. Ozpin cleared his throat and all talking stopped as if the sound had projected itself into the minds of the massive group. With a small smile the Headmaster began, "I commend all of you to arrive on it time, it shows that all of you are all serious about getting into Beacon. And I, as the Headmaster, would want nothing more than to accept you into our school but unfortunately we don't have the resources to provide for 700 students."

"The vast majority of the applicants will fail. Approximately 56 or so of you shall enter this school to receive knowledge and training to become beacons of hope for humanity and faunus kind." Gasps of surprise cut through the air and soon the applicants began to talk to each other in panicked voices.

All of them clearly had thought that getting into Beacon would've been easy, but clearly they were going to be shocked to hear the next part, "But that's considering if 56 of your peers manage to complete the initiation. Now onto the task 56 of you are supposed to complete..."

A screen lit up and showed a large temple with 28 pedestals filled with black and white objects. The camera zoomed in and Natsu could now see that the objects were chess pieces, "Those are your objectives, each team must have two of the same piece to be a team. The teams that fail to get the relics shall immediately fail and will be forced to leave. Now 12 of you are going be to catapulted into the Emerald forest while the rest of the students will observe your progress."

Pulling out a small box with his left hand and giving it to the blonde professor, Ozpin took a gulp of coffee as Glynda opened the box to show 12 pens, "They are not pens."

The green suit Hunter said out loud as if he had read the minds of the mass, "These are special droids created by the Vale Department of Technology. By putting a portion of your Aura into the droids they will activate their cameras and follow you for the initiation."

Gesturing to the screens the Headmaster continued, "The devices are connected with the screens, allowing all of us to observe your progress. Your goal is to simply trek north to the temple and get the relics. Now are there any questions?"

A couple hundred people raised their hands causing Natsu to sweat drop and he was sure that Ozpin did the same, "Never mind. I take that back. Now will 12 of you please step up to the pads."

Natsu pulled Joan with him and the two were on the pads farthest away from Ozpin, "Splendid. Now if you all could put some of your Aura's into the droids then we can begin the final part."

Natsu and the others got their droids courtesy of the blonde professor. The pinkette then tried his best to put a small, a very small, percentage of his Aura into the device and thankfully it didn't blow up, "Good. Now the partners shall be chose when two people make eye contact, there can by no switching partners. You are going to be with your specific partner for the next four years of Beacon."

The group nodded their heads, and Natsu could've sworn he heard someone's world get destroyed, "Good luck and I hope all of you have thought of a landing strategy."

And almost instantaneously Natsu was catapulted into the forest, the morning air felt nice on the Etherious' face. As he was nearing a tall tree Natsu performed a backflip and landed on a branch in a crouching position. Gritting his teeth, Natsu saw a few unknown faces creating their strategies, he saw Weiss use her glyphs, Yang using her gauntlets, Pyrrha using her shield, Nora and Ren free falling, and Joan getting launched farther than the others.

 _'So she used her Semblance.'_ Joan controlled the air currents to keep her up float. With a grin on his face, Natsu pumped Aura into his legs and rocketed towards the blonde knight.

Creating air rings behind him as he began to use the tree tops to run to the blonde Arc. Stopping directly under Joan, Natsu jumped up and smiled as he and Joan grabbed each other's hands, "Well we're partners from her on out."

Joan laughed and hugged him with a smile, "Yeah were are."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zeref frowned as she saw her younger brother hug the blonde slut, it seems like her message didn't go through the silver eyed girl's thick head. Tightening her hold on her bow she promised herself that the blonde would pay with blood.

" **GRRRRRRR** " The raven looked around looked around to see a pack of Beowolves. Zeref closed her eyes as she waited for the bone-plated, red eyed with red marking Grimm to attack her.

The closest Beowulf leapt at her with a claw swing, Zeref grabbed the offending limb and tore it apart, she need to relief some stress and what's a better way than to kill the trash that inhabit the planet. The crimson eyed mage then punched a hole through its head and the Grimm exploded into black dust.

She then turned around and looked at the other Grimm with a cold look in her eyes, pulling the black string of her bow, Zeref formed a arrow of darkness and shot it at the Alpha Beowulf. As the black arrow traveled at speeds surpassing the sound barrier, Zeref manipulated the darkness into spikes that easily disseminated the pack. Within 5 seconds the Black Mage had killed 15 Grimm much to the surprise of the applicants watching.

The black haired Dragneel then began to trek north to the temple. While going through the forest the brunette heard rustling in a bush near her and turned to it. Drawing her bow and pulling an arrow, Zeref awaited for the Grimm to show it's ugly face. But imagine her surprise when a white haired, ice blue eyed Huntress appeared instead. She probably wouldn't have been surprised of she had used her Aura to enhance her senses but it hardly mattered now.

As blue eyes met red, "You better not slow me down." Zeref said icily, realizing that they were now partners, before walking in her original path.

The white haired girl stood stunned for a few seconds before she yelled and ran after the Dragneel, "How dare you?! I should be the one who says that!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Renny look Grimm!" Nora exclaimed while pointing at the two Ursa Majors.

Ren sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, after Nora had all but sniffed him out like a bloodhound she began to talk about the most random things, "Your right. Why don't you go and kill them."

The magenta eyed martial artist could've killed the Grimm but he was rather lazy, and to be honest having Nora lose even a small fraction of her energy was a blessing for Ren. With two hammer strikes, Nora killed the bear Grimm and skipped around.

With a amazing display of power Nora lifted up her Hammer, Mjolnir and bellowed, "To the temple!"

Mjolnir was the only item Nora had of her past. The Valkyrie family heirloom, the supposed hammer that belonged to some thunder God. But Ren didn't believe it because if Gods existed then why would they allow so much chaos, death and despair walk the world. How could they allow the Grimm to rule the vast majority of the world?

It was just as stupid as his family's belief in Magic. They believed that Magic would save them from the Grimm horde that attacked their village and they paid for it. While he would do anything to avenge his family he was also willing to criticize their practices and beliefs.

Some of the marital arts technique were extremely helpful along with the books, but the vast majority of the books were written in some lost language. One that was older than Old English. "Ren! Look who I found!"

The said teen sighed, "Coming."

Jogging towards his hammer wielding best friend, Ren saw a familiar head of pink hair, "Natsu?"

"Yo Ren." The pinkette grinned at him, while the blonde next to him smiled politely.

"I'm Lie Ren and you've already met Nora." Ren extended his hand to the blonde.

 _'She looks like a princess.'_ Ren thought as they shook hands. While the girl looked like royalty her hands felt like a warrior's, she obviously worked hard.

"Joan Arc." Ren raised an eyebrow Natsu had the same last name and apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Are you and pinky related?" Nora voiced his question. Ren watched as the two shared an awkward look.

"It's salmon!" Natsu cried out but was ignored. His hair color was obviously pink, Ren saw no real reason for the pinkette's denial other than, well denial.

"Yes." Joan responded sounding unsure and Ren made sure to archive the hesitant response for a later date.

There was a unusual silence hanging in the air, even Nora didn't say anything _, 'She probably came to the same conclusion. Natsu or Joan was adopted by the Arc family.'_

But luckily for all of them Natsu broke the ice, "Well let's we go to the temple. We've gotta finish this."

Ren nodded his head along with Joan while Nora was just Nora, "Yeah let's go!"

While on their way to the temple the group encountered some Minotaurs, a humanoid bull Grimm, a Aranche, which is a poisonous giant spider and couple of Ursa Minors. Ren quickly brought out StromFlower and started to shoot at Grimm nearest to him.

The black spider like Grimm hissed at him, and shot a green string of poisonous web, expertly using the tree to his advantage Ren dodged the attack and unleashed a torrent of bullets that did some damage to the Aranche's bone plating. The attack angered the Grimm who jumped on the tree and with incredible speed tried to bite him. Ren who was expecting this put Aura into his hands and waited for the poison fangs to attack him.

The magenta eyed teenager blocked the attack with his bare hands then proceeded to rip out the green fang and stab the Grimm in its mouth which he had kept open with his other hand.

Ren whipped some sweat off of his head and noticed that Natsu was blowing holes inside the Minotaurs' bodies with his fists, while Joan was cutting through them like butter, with fluid a movement she sliced off the head of the last remaining bull Grimm. While the two Arc's were busy fighting the bull Grimm, Nora was hammering away at the Ursa Minors.

Within a few more seconds the trio had defeated all the Grimm causing Ren to smile slightly, "We did it! Did you see me Ren?!"

Jumping down the tree, Ren looked at his childhood friend and nodded, "Yes I saw. Good job Nora."

"Lets get going." Joan said to the group which everyone agreed to.

But before the group could progress further down their path a loud screech came from the sky, and from the heavens came down a black flying Grimm with black lightning sparking around its body. Ren involuntarily gulped their new enemy was a Nemean Thunderbird.

They're said to have only one weakness and it's in their mouths, the avian Grimm screeched once again and this time was louder than the last, " **SSSQQQUUUAAAWWWKKK**."

And at that moment only one word could describe how Ren felt, "Shit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruby hummed happily as she walked with her partner and older sister, Yang. She couldn't believe her luck, everything was going terrific there was absolutely nothing that could break this almost perfect day. And the only way this would be a perfect day would be if she was in the same team as Natsu and Joan.

Thinking about Joan, Ruby frowned the blonde Arc was strange and if Ruby didn't know better she would say that Joan was jealous that Natsu was friends with her _, 'Does she have some kind of brother complex?'_

It would make sense, Natsu was the only boy, who Ruby knew, that was close to Joan and could make her laugh every other second. But whatever it may be Ruby didn't care, or rather she didn't want to care. Why should she care if someone other girl like her friend it made no sense!

"Ruby focus!" The silver eyed girl looked at her older half sister who protected her from a Ursa.

Ruby nodded her head and activated Crescent Rose in its scythe mode, she should be focusing on finishing the initiation and not some boy, "Sorry Yang."

Using her Semblance, Ruby vanished in a flutter of red rose petals to the nearest Grimm and brought down her scythe on the Beowulf. The two sisters were surrounded by a few Beowolves and Ursa Minors. Yang fought the bear like Grimm's while Ruby fought the wolf like Grimm's.

Ruby brought her baby to her side and used her Semblance once again to cut down an attacking Grimm, doing a backflip she dodged a claw strike and brought down her scythe on the Grimm. Activating her Semblance once again, Ruby ran through the Beowolves with Crescent Rose filling the area with decapitated heads of the wolf Grimm's.

After the scythe wielder finished her battle she marveled at her sister's one punch kills, Yang had trained under their father who was a well known unarmed fighter in Remnant, while Ruby herself learned how to fight with a scythe from their Uncle Qrow.

The two sisters heard clapping coming from the western area, and there they saw two women leaning against a tree watching them. The first one had black hair that covered the left part of her face and red orange eyes, at her sides were two black swords and on her back was a quiver filled with arrows. She was dressed in a red dress and black high heels and Ruby felt inferior to her.

The red orange eyed woman had a paler complexion than her, and had developed in ways that Ruby could only dream of _, 'With a body like that Natsu would fall for her.'_

Ruby froze for a second why did she just think about Natsu, he was only her friend! There was nothing going on between them! Pouting slightly the 15 year old noticed the exotic beauty that the other woman possessed. With dark skin, red eyes, green hair, revealing clothing and in her hands she carried two jungle green revolver.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Yang smirked while bowing and Ruby had to rub her eyes because she could've sworn that she saw bouquets bring thrown at her older sister.

The red orange eyed woman smirked, "Cinder Fall and this is my partner Emerald Sustrai."

Yang grinned, "The name's Yang Xiao Long and this is my little sister Ruby."

Ruby gave the two a smile and greeted them with a wave, "Hey."

The two nodded at her, "Well—" Before Cinder could finish her sentence a loud banging sound caught the group's attention and ripping through the trees was a massive ape Grimm that was half as tall as the giant tree's of Emerald Forest. The said Grimm was mostly covered in white bone plating while it's red eyes looked at them hungrily.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." Cinder said amused by the giant Grimm's sudden appearance, "Who would've thought that a Beringel would inhabit this forest."

Ruby could only gulp as she heard the Grimm's name, Beringel's were well known for their strength and durability and Ruby didn't know if she was strong enough to fight a Grimm that are usually fought by graduates _, 'Oh boy.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Weiss Schnee growled as another branch hit her face, her partner, if she could be called that, was named Zeref and she was a world-class stuck up _imbecile_. The crimson eyed girl woman was unwilling to cooperate with her, _her_ Weiss Schnee the heiress of the biggest Dust company in the world. It had taken a good 5 minutes of constant nagging that allowed Weiss to finally learn her name.

And slowly Weiss felt like she was going insane! If she was going to be stuck with the raven haired girl for four years than she'd rather be eaten by a Grimm or die a horrible death or both. Allowing her Aura to fix the slight cut on her cheek, Weiss clenched her fist as she saw a smirk on the overly developed girl.

No 17 year old should have that body it was so unfair why couldn't she have a bit more curv— no she was not going to disgrace herself by thinking of such an indecent topic. The red eyed woman paused causing the snow white haired girl to look at her partner.

"What is it?" She asked with a tint of exasperation seeping into her voice.

Zeref didn't answer for a few seconds but turned to look at her with those Grimm red eyes of hers, "People are coming. Two people to be exact and they're running from something."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Weiss asked disbelieving. Zeref looked at her like she was less than dirt causing her to scowl, "What?!"

"I'm surprised you've been alive for this long. How can you possibly not use your Aura to enhance your senses."

Another thing Weiss realized about her partner was that she loved insulting people, or at least that's what she did whenever she spoke to her, and every now and then she could hear Zeref muttering some curses about a blonde home-wrecker. "Well should I apologize for not spending time training my Aura?"

"Yes." That one word made Weiss want to rip out all of her hair and scream but luckily she had a good, decent, control of her emotions.

"They're here." Zeref spoke as she tightened her grip on her bow, while Weiss herself brought out her Myrtenaster. The Multi Action Dust Rapier was a silver blue color and had a canister filled with fire, ice, wind, lightning and gravity Dust.

A few seconds had passed when Weiss could hear the sound of armored boots hitting the ground, and to her surprise it was Pyrrha Nikos the Mistral Champion running away from a... _'Chimera!'_

Zeref let lose a arrow that exploded upon contact on the Grimm causing a smoke screen to form, "Thank you." Zeref nodded to the red head and her bow wearing partner.

"You!" Weiss said remembering the girl that had insulted her company. The said woman just gave her an annoyed glare before tsked.

"Can we deal with the Grimm before you lose your mind princess?"

"It's heiress!"

"And I look like I care."

"Both of you shut up. We have bigger things to deal with than your petty bickering." Zeref's iciy tone stopped the two from continuing their argument, "Red I need you to distract the Chimera's lion head. You, bow top, distract the goat head. If you attack them separately then each side will fight to attack one of you."

Zeref took a deep breath, and glanced at Weiss, "I need you to destroy the snake. Hopefully all of you are competent enough to do your jobs."

The last part was muttered under her breath but everyone heard her, "And what are you going to do?"

"Kill it." Those words were spoken with such conviction that Weiss had to bite her tongue to stop a retort that had formed in her mouth.

"Move." The moment Zeref said the word everyone went to play their parts.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ozpin observed the formed groups as he drank from his mug. He was curious how they would handle their enemies but sadly he was the one that shared the thought. The other applicants were frightened by the three ridiculously strong Grimm that had engaged the groups, while Glynda was glaring at him.

"Do you realize what you've done?" She hissed at him.

"Of course. I've set up a challenge for the future students that have the most potential out of the other applicants."

Glynda didn't seem too pleased with his answer, "This is going too far Ozpin even for you. Those three Grimm are too powerful for those children to fight."

Ozpin didn't respond, he knew what he was doing, the three groups that had formed were strong and he could see them becoming great Hunters in the future, "What if they die?"

Ozpin didn't reply to Glynda as he couldn't possibly see them losing, _'They won't die after all there are two Silver Warriors, a potential Fall Maiden, the Spriggan Emperor and...Etherious Natsu Dragneel.'_

 **...**

 ** _Next Update- Grimm Initiation II, depends on the amount of Reviews_**

 _I like Ren and Nora. Not gonna lie but while reading some RWBY fanfictions I was kinda dissatisfied when those two didn't have any prominent roles in them. So for this story their gonna have some major roles, not as major as Joan, but as major as Weiss and the others. As you've already realized this, or at least I hope you have, everyone in the RWBY universe is stronger than Canon._

 _Since I wasn't going to nerf Fairy Tail I decided to strengthen the RWBY universe. For example if this fanfiction's Roman Torchwick fought Canon Tyrian then he would one shot the scorpion Faunus. But the cast aren't the only ones that got a power boost the Grimm have got some new powers added to them as well, I may discuss them in the next chapter or a future chapter._

 _Anyways my power boosting aside, the next chapter is going to be mostly action with something that may shock you._

 ** _~Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


	10. Grimm Initiation II

**Guest(1)-** _They're gonna be important to the story but they won't create as much of an impact as Joan. To make a comparison it'll be like Rukia's importance in Bleach._

 **Azaira-** _Yeah maybe I should've spent a bit longer on Zeref's point of view. She won't kill Joan but she will attempt to maim her. And yeah I know that Zeref isn't really that possessive but I kinda wanted a yandere character in Natsu's harem. Makes things more challenging._

 **Nevada el Diablo-** _Bro don't be sad, I gotcha ya with a rewritten version of Akame ga Kill and Fairy Tail soon enough. And yeah I know what you feel, I want some of favorite author's to update daily but that's a lot of stress._

 **Steven-** _One name, Grayfia Lucifuge._

 **Guest (2)-** _They're gonna have about the same amount of interactions with Natsu._

 **Guest (3)-** _Joan and Zeref are going to lighten up on their possessive attitudes as the story progresses. They'll have to accept that Natsu will be with other women._

 **edwards . chandler1** **-** _I honestly think that 10 days between updates is a bit too long but that's just my opinion, I try to update faster but life tends to bend ya over sometimes. The revelation is coming up next chapter along with Yang and Ruby's familial ties with Zeref. And the gun idea was scrapped in the end._

 **Lustful-Angel96-** _Not gonna lie but I hella want to read a fanfiction with fem-Happy, well there is one in Wattpad but I want more, and sorry you'll have to wait a a large sum of chapters till Natsu starts curb stomping Grimm and people._

 **duskrider-** _Yeah I like Silver by Imyoshi the whole concept of JNPR having a larger role and character Arcs was awesome._

 **Anyways I thank all of you guys for reviewing, even the ones I didn't get to, and as promised here's the chapter. xD**

 **...**

 _ **{«Chapter 10»}**_

Zeref watched as Weiss used her ice Dust to freeze the snake head of the Chimera, while Red shot at the lion head with her rifle. The bow wearing girl fought the goat head with her katana, well it was more like she played with it.

It seemed like her plan was working. The three parts of the Chimera tried to attack each of the girls but failed miserably. Drawing her bow and summoning a arrow, Zeref waited for Red and Bow top to split the goat and lion heads. The center part of the Grimm was it's weakest and the black mage planned on using it to kill the Grimm.

But happened next caught her off guard because she has fought Chimera's in the past and they never had the ability to spilt into three separate entities. The first one was a black lion with its entire body covered in bone plating, the second was a white goat with lightning swirling around its horns, and the third and final was a giant green serpent with scale pattern plating with fire on its fangs.

"Uhh Zeref do you have a plan?" Weiss asked backing away from the snake Grimm.

Zeref didn't like their chances, sure she could just kill the Grimm with some of her more powerful magic but that would seem far too suspicious. After all she had been using D-Class Magic to kill the other Grimm but now this got challenging, the three Grimm were fully covered in bone plating and had no visible weakness.

"We-" The crimson eyed mage couldn't finish her sentence as the lion Grimm moved at impossible speeds and headbutted her into a tree.

"Zeref!" Weiss yelled in surprise before she too was knocked away.

Zeref got back to her feet, her Aura had protected her but she knew she was going to have some bruises later, exquipping her bow, the black mage flexed her hand in an open palm and filled it with her black magic while putting Aura all around her body for full protection.

"Red, Bow top I'll take care of the lion you two focus one fighting the other Grimm. Weiss go help them once I get the lion to come to me." Zeref didn't wait for any confirmation and hoped that the three would follow through with their orders.

Charging at the lion Grimm, Zeref ducked past a fast claw strike, and pushed the offending limb away with her palm. The white bone plated limb soon started to turn black and disappear leaving an opening. She could've tried to do this with her arrows but they would've been too ineffective.

Molding black arts into a weapon weakens their ability to fully affect objects like her palm strike to the lion's paw, _'Maybe I should stick to fighting unarmed.'_

That was an interesting thought, going back to using her hands but ultimately she decided against it as she dodged a headbutt, using the Grimm's head, Zeref vaulted herself over the lion and executed another palm strike on its back before jumping back to the ground.

The raven haired girl watched with glee as her magic began to destroy most of the bone plating. Requipping her bow Zeref created a black arrow and shot it at the Grimm but to her surprise before her arrow landed a large plating formed around the Grimm protecting it from the arrow.

"What?!" Zeref said in disbelief before a scowl formed on her face as the Grimm began to heal all of the damage she had done to its armor, "Damn it."

 _'Did it get faster?!'_ Zeref questioned herself as she kept back flipping away from the barrage of claw strikes and bites. _'I need a better plan.'_

She didn't plan to use a powerful magic spell so it was obvious that she was using something different but it looks like she had no choice, " **[Black Arts: Whirlwind]** "

Coming to a full stop, Zeref jumped in the air with her hands creating an X shape, in the center of the X a black ball formed getting bigger by the second. When it got to the size of a baseball, Zeref shot the ball at Grimm and watched as it was sucked into a whirlwind that made gashes on its body, destroying the bone plating and hitting the exposed flesh of the lion Grimm.

The crimson eyed mage landed on the ground with a gentle tap, smirking at the now dissolving lion Grimm, she looked to see how the others were progressing and to Zeref's surprise Weiss had trapped the goat Grimm in ice while Red head kept on stabbing its face. While the Grimm didn't bleed red blood they did bleed black blood and Zeref guessed that Natsu probably wanted to gross everyone out so he added the blood.

Clapping her hands, Zeref looked at the two with a smirk, "You two did better than expected."

"When you talk I feel like every move I make will result in you just insulting me." Weiss added her two cents crossing her arms over her...Zeref had to cover her mouth with a hand to stop her laughter, Weiss was rather lacking in the womanly department.

"Hello. I'm Pyrrha Nikos it's nice to meet you Zeref." The red head chirped with a smile. Zeref just nodded her head to the red head.

"Oh and I'm Blake Belladonna, you know the girl that would truly appreciate some help!" Bow top's irritated voice cut through the air. Zeref watched indifferently as the black haired girl dodged the snake Grimm with a surprisingly amazing amount of dexterity.

"Right." The black mage said, "Weiss freeze the Grimm."

The white haired girl glared at her and muttered, "I was planning to do so."

Zeref chose to ignore the princess, and watched as a stream of ice formed from their location to Blake's. The Grimm then felt the full force of the attack and was covered in ice, Blake drove her katana into the Grimm's head killing it instantly. The girl panted a bit probably feeling the fatigue of fighting the Grimm, "Well now that we've killed the Chimera, if we can call it that, we should figure out how it split into three different Grimm."

Zeref nodded her head along with Blake and Weiss, Pyrrha was right. Zeref has fought against Chimera's in the past but none of them were as versatile as the one they had fought. The lion Grimm's ability to regenerate had come as a surprise, and the other Grimm's had used Fire and lightning to fight which was also strange because Chimera's didn't have any form of elemental attacks, "Also what was that black tornado?"

The crimson eyed mage blinked before looking at Blake, apparently that had snapped everyone out of their thoughts as they looked at Zeref, "That was my Semblance."

"You can create tornadoes?" Pyrrha asked in wonder.

Zeref shook her, "Yes but that's only a part of my Semblance. And no your not getting anymore information Weiss."

The white haired girl turned around with a "Humph" causing the others to sigh, Weiss acted a bit too much like a princess, "While I would like to know more about the Grimm we were fighting, I personally believe we should finish the initiation."

Zeref looked at the princess with slightly wide eyes, "I'm surprised, I thought you would've wanted to know more about the Chimera."

"Can you please so sounding so insulting?!"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Zeref noticed a streak of red orange and a small smile appeared on her face as she envisioned Natsu's face with his usual grin on it.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Yang grinned as she was hit by the Beringel, sure the attack hurt but the aftermath was what she really liked. With the added strength from the Beringel, Yang's Semblance activated. Her hair was seemed to be lit on fire, while her eyes turned red. The blonde watched as Cinder shot three arrows, apparently her swords could turn into a bow, that exploded upon contact, Ruby used her sniper to hit the Grimm in the same spot where Cinder hit while Emerald kept the Grimm distracted, _'Seems like Ruby's plans are working.'_

Running at the Grimm with her, Yang brought back her fist and unleashed a powerful punch. The Beringel's strength was doubled along with her own strength, allowing the brawler to make the Grimm crash into a tree. But to her displeasure her punch only managed to create a crack in the Grimm's defense.

The gorilla Grimm bellowed and pounded its chest before charging at her, Yang waited for the Grimm with a smirk, her Semblance still active, the blonde brawler attacked the Grimm only to be smacked away like a fly. Crashing through a few trees Yang groaned, "Yang!"

"I-I am fine!" Yang yelled back. Hissing in pain the blonde knew she was going to have some bruises tomorrow. Checking her scroll, Yang's eyes widened in surprise as the 60%. She knew that the Beringel was powerful but to bring her down 40% was insane but then again her own Semblance helped in draining her Aura.

But fortunately her Semblance doubled in strength again, now she had the power of 4 Beringel's plus her own but the downside to it was that her Aura was being consumed at a faster rate. Yang watched as Cinder shot some more arrows, all hitting the Grimm's chest with incredible speed and accuracy while Emerald dodged a right hook from the gorilla Grimm. With impressive dexterity, the green haired girl used the tree as a spring board to launch herself to the Grimm's face.

Pulling the trigger on her revolver, Yang watched as Emerald injured its left eye causing the right one to glow brightly. The Beringel let out a roar of frustration and pounded its chest before charging the nearest human. Unfortunately for the Grimm a certain red reaper made a cut on it's right wrist before disappearing in a storm of red rose petals. Her little sister attacked the same area once again causing the Beringel to lose a hand, before she began her work on the other wrist.

While Ruby was doing that, Cinder used some red glowing arrows to pierce it's feet to the ground while Emerald helped by making cuts by using her sickles.

A ferocious grin split on Yang's face making her look like a lioness that was about to attack it's prey, Yang began to run full speed at the gorilla Grimm before she called out to her sister. "Ruby watch out!"

Silver eyes looked at her before it understood what she was about to do, "Guys, Yang's about to attack!"

Luckily the other girls cleared as Yang closed in and with a powerful punch along with the use of her shotgun gauntlets, Yang blasted the Grimm's head off and watched the Grimm disappear in a black dust and black blood, "Well that wasn't as _Grimm_ as I thought."

"Shut it!" Her adorable sister shrieked before there was a streak of red orange flames in the sky.

 _'Must be some other group.'_ Yang thought before getting her sister in a headlock.

"Let's me go!" Ruby said but was unfortunately ignored for Cinder's suggestion.

"We're almost near the temple let's hurry and finish the initiation."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

With a sigh, Natsu looked at the descending Grimm of course there just had to be a strong Grimm lurking around, "Okay anybody got plans?"

"We hit it as hard as we can!" Nora grinned.

"We try to get to the temple and get the relics and leave." Ren said and Natsu was inclined to agree with Ren, they didn't really have to fight the Grimm but there was no way Natsu would run away from a fight.

"We put it down before anyone else gets hurt." There it was again, Joan was always thinking about the safety of others over her own. It was one of the reasons why Natsu took interest in her in the first place.

"Alright democracy has been established and the majority has spoken." The others gave Natsu a blank look while Nora had stars in her eyes, "Its time to roast a flying bird!"

"Yeah!"

"Birds are meant to fly." Ren quietly added as he tried to calm his overly enthusiastic partner.

"As fun as this is, I suggest we start dodging first." And Joan was right, the Nemean Thunderbird began to rain bolts of black lightning at them.

Joan enhanced her shield and blocked them, Ren and Natsu weaved around bolts while Nora just held her hammer in the air with a grin as the lightning bolts hit her, "Its hammer time! Let's go Mjolnir!"

 _'Mjolnir? Where have I heard that name before?'_

In an impressive display of strength the orange haired hammer wielder threw her weapon at the Grimm. With a powerful burst of speed the hammer struck the avian Grimm's chest and forced it towards a tree, "LIGHT EM' UP!"

A stream of pink lightning crashed down on the Grimm, Natsu watched with wide eyes at the sheer amount of destruction the girl caused, the tree was burning and it wasn't before long a fire would start. A grin split on the pinkette face as he saw the Grimm was uninjured because it would've been boring if that's all that it took to kill a Nemean Thunderbird and he also realized whose descendent Nora was.

 _'She's fucking Thor's descendent and whose retarded ass thought it was a good idea to give her such a powerful weapon?!'_

"Awww, it didn't go boom!" Natsu's eye twitched at Nora's whiny comment.

"Of course not. You just strengthened the Grimm with the lightning." Joan informed as she changed her shield into a gun.

Absolute Will was a pretty amazing Semblance and Natsu had to admit he was jealous, Joan had the power to manipulate anything that was in a 10 meter radius of her. It was like she had a world of her own, if Natsu had that Semblance then he would've killed himself a long ti-

Shaking his head, he had promised himself that he wouldn't allow those thoughts to inhabit his mind but that was an impossibility. His sins will always be with him whether he wants to accept them or not. But right now he has a job to do, kill the Grimm and pass the initiation and Natsu knew exactly how they were going to kill the Grimm, "Joan create a strong rope, Nora I need you to create a hole, Ren can you help Joan set up a trap we have a Grimm to kill."

"Gotcha pinky!" Ren nodded his head while Nora used his newly formed nickname.

"Don't do anything stupid." Joan looked at him with concern.

Natsu laughed, "I'll be fine. Just do your jobs and leave the rest to me."

As the others began to do what they needed, Natsu grinned at the screeching Grimm and cracked his knuckles, "I'm all fired up!"

Flames erupted on the pinkette's hands and legs, " **[Fire Dragon's Iron Fist]** "

With his signature attack Natsu rushed at the Grimm that was in the air, using the trees as spring boards the Dragon Slayer punched the Grimm pushing it back a few few meters before using the shotgun in his boots to close the gap between them, " **[Fire Dragon's Claw]** "

Natsu executed a fiery roundhouse kick, using the shotguns in his boots the pinkette did more damage to the Grimm. While sharp objects and bullets can't harm the Grimm the blunt magic infused attacks were wearing it down little by little. When the smoke cleared the Nemean Thunderbird squawked at the creator of Grimm before unleashing a ball of dark lightning at him.

"Natsu its done!" Joan's voice cut through the air causing the pinkette to grin.

Natsu allowed the Grimm's attack to land and mix with his fire causing a smoke screen to form between the two of them, his shotgun boots had enough ammo to push him towards the Grimm, after all staying afloat took a large chunk of the ammunition. The Etherious felt the Grimm flap it's wings wildly and as the smoke disappeared Natsu had already mounted the Grimm with his arms around its neck, the pink haired Dragneel directed the Grimm to the relatively small hole Nora and created, but calling it a hole would do a disservice to all the holes in the world, it was more like a rectangular shape.

 _'Only it's head will fit.'_ With a small frown the pinkette realized he should've instructed Nora in detail. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu did his best to keep the Grimm in place but unfortunately fate was a bitch.

The Grimm's body surged with electricity causing Natsu to lessen his hold on the bird Grimm. With another waltz of wild movement the pinkette fell off of the Grimm, but before hitting the ground he was caught by a gentle breeze that shifted his position allowing the pinkette to land in his feet. Nodding his head in gratitude to Joan, Natsu frowned as the Grimm kept on sending down bolts of lightning.

It seemed to prefer using more of its magical powers than its physical prowess, with the sheer size and strength it possessed, the Thunderbird should've been a far dangerous opponent. But Natsu really didn't mind what was going occurring, sure it was annoying to deal with the lightning Grimm but it wasn't anything he hadn't taken care of before.

"Alright new plan guys, Ren, Nora try to distract the Grimm, Joan get ready your going to deliver the final blow." Natsu didn't wait for the other to respond as he focused his power source into his body and disappeared. The Grimm screeched, irritated that he was missing but thankfully Nora began to launch grenades at the Grimm while Ren shot bullets at it.

About 500 meters away from the Grimm, Natsu was climbing a tree. When the pinkette reached the apex of the tree he balanced himself on it, crouching with one leg, Natsu bulleted at the Grimm, his form disappearing while creating air rings behind him. Jumping in the air directly above the Grimm, " **[Fire Dragon's Claw]** "

Executing a flaming axle kick on the back on the Grimm, Natsu sent the bird crashing into the ground. _'Using even a small percentage of my true power feels amazing.'_

"Joan kill it before it gets up!" Joan followed through and pierced the Grimm in its mouth causing a grin to split on Natsu's face as he descended to the ground.

 **..**

"I'm telling you calling out the attack names just makes it cool." Natsu explained to Nora for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Oh yeah I'm Natsu: Fire Dragon's Claw! Your not even a Dragon you silly goose!"

"Whatever..." Natsu pouted looking to the side. The Emerald Forest would've been a great place to explore if Natsu wasn't participating in the initiation with the other initiates. The Forest stretched from the cliff's of Beacon to the Mountain ranges in the North.

If memory served the pinkette correctly then Mt. Glenn was also somewhere around there, it was one of the failures of the Kingdom of Vale to expand. Currently there are only three cities in the Kingdom of Vale, Vale City, Archos, and Patch. Mt. Glenn was supposed to be the fourth but unfortunately a Grimm attacked brought a halt to the plans the the Valean Council had for the mountain. According to rumors there was a large concentration of raw Dust in the mountain and some say that there was a Grimm lair.

Natsu was snapped out of his musings as a branch smacked him in the face but broke as it made contact, "Damn. Give a guy a warning will ya."

The hit really didn't hurt but he'd rather not get hit every time they walk towards a low situated branch, "I'll warn you." Ren promised.

"You have a strong face!"

Ren sighed, "Nora it was his Aura." The said ginger "Ooohed" in comprehension.

"This is it." Joan's voice brought the three out of their conversation.  
The area wasn't much of a disappointment, the temple was quite literally built in the mountain side with jagged edges around it. There was a bridge connecting the temple to the ruins of another temple, "Guess we made." Natsu said.

"We're not the only ones." Ren spoke gesturing to 8 other girls.

Natsu looked towards Ren's direction and followed his eye sight, and was slightly surprised to see Weiss berate Ruby while Yang talked to a girl in a red dress and a green haired girl.

Off to the side, Pyrrha was talking to a girl with a bow top and near them was a raven haired girl with crimson eyes. Natsu's breath hitched as they made eye contact, there was familiarity within those orbs and the way her she smiled made butterflies swarm in his stomach.

Sadly he was caught staring, the view of the raven haired girl was cut off by a head of blonde hair. Blinking and looking down, Natsu saw a pair of familiar silver orbs glaring at him with hurt and shining with betrayal, _'Shit...'_

Joan turned her head away almost instantly as Natsu was about to speak. The blonde Arc led the group to the other initiates, Natsu sighed and cursed himself for making Joan feel hurt, it was a strange feeling for the pinkette. Just imagining Joan's face looking at him with betrayal hurt the pinkette more than he would like to admit.

Natsu ignored Nora and Ren's conversation as he kept his eyes fixated on Joan, the way he saw it was he had two options, the worst one would be to lie and say that he was staring at the relics while best option would be to apologize for being a man and staring at other women. It was an internal struggle, he could lie or he could come clean.

"Joan, Natsu your finally here! I was getting tired of waiting!" Yang greeted the two.

"Yang." The blonde greeted the other blonde with a nod.

"Aw you shouldn't have." Natsu cooed, "I know I was popular but to think I have a fan girl that worries about everything I do is so heartwarming."

By that time Joan had left Natsu and went to the get a relic, "Please the day you get a fan girl will be the day Beowolves sprout wings from their backs and fly."

Natsu grinned at the quip, "You wound me goldilocks."

"Aww does the baby need a bandaid for his boo boo." The two shared a laugh, "So how many Grimm's did you kill?"

Natsu shrugged," Lost count after 20, you?"

"About the same for me, they don't make Grimm like they did in the old days." The blonde brawler spoke as she was the oldest causing Natsu to give her a blank look.

"Of course not grandmother."

At that point everyone looked at the last group and Ruby raced over to Natsu and Joan with a grin. "Natsu you made it!"

The black, red, haired girl said as she stood right in front of Etherious, "Of course did you expect anything less from me!"The pinkette responded with a cocky grin as he pointed his at his chest causing Ruby to shake her head in denial.

"Anyways this is Ren and...Ren where's Nora?" The magenta eyed teen looked at his side to find his best friend to be missing.

"I am Queen of the Castle! I am Queen of the Castle!" Ren calmly pointed out the energetic Asguardian that was playing with the white rook.

Natsu gave the hammer teen a black look before looking at Ruby who gazed at Nora with awe, "Yeah, that's Nora."

"Wow, she's so co—" Before Ruby could finish her sentence a familiar Schnee heiress cut through.

"You immature child! Have some manners and listen to me when I speak to you!" Well that was until Weiss realized how close Ruby was standing next to Natsu.

Almost instantly the heated glare shifted into the pinkette's direction, "And you! Wear something decent!"

Natsu gave Weiss a smile, but didn't respond. He enjoyed Weiss' temper it was like he was watching a funny freak out compilation on Scrolltube, the pinkette suddenly cringed as he remembers the darker parts of Scrolltube, the fucking weeaboos...ugh, they're a stain on humanity that honestly made him consider suicide.

Not to mention they give such bad rep to anyone who watches anime, Natsu honestly wanted to meet one just so he could punch their face in.

"Are you listening to me?!" Weiss bellowed causing the others to winch at the loud sound while the others may have normal hearing considering all but one of them are human, the bow wearing brunette is a cat Faunus who put her hands on her ears, Natsu was a Dragon Slayer and some, his hearing was far superior to the others, that and he was standing face to...face with the short Schnee.

Natsu kept the smile on his face while a trail of blood came out of his ears, "Breathe Weiss. Just breathe."

As Natsu waited for Weiss to chill out, a seductive voice decided to make it's presence known, "Hello."

The pinkette looked at the fire like eyes of the beautiful and mature woman, every step she took was with a purpose to attract the attention of the opposite gender, and honestly Natsu would've been enticed by the sway of her hips, pink lips, and developed figure if it wasn't for the fact that she smelled like death and his daughter, Salem.

Death wasn't even an issue for Natsu, he still would've smashed and in the future Huntsmen and women will eventually need to stain their hands with blood, the problem was the fact the she works for or is close to Salem aka Queen of Grimm. Natsu narrowed his eyes a miniscule amount as Salem's pawn neared him, "I'm Cinder Fall and it's a pleasure to meet _you_."

She was good with her mouth, the way she made 'you' roll off of her tongue would've turned on weaker men but Natsu didn't fit that category, with a fake smile plastered on his face the pinkette spoke, "Natsu Arc, but I am sure you already heard it from Ruby and Yang."

"Yes I've heard—" Natsu narrowed his eyes as he felt his Semblance activate, glancing around everything was grey and frozen.

"Time Manipulation." He muttered under his breath in slow motion, but soon Absolutely Adaptability began working it's magic as Natsu slowly got used to the paused time.

Quickly glancing to the right as he heard something approaching, the pinkette got into his fighting stance in slow motion, a Grimm was coming and it was big. The grey shade of the world suddenly dissolved, reverting back to color as everyone heard the sound of stomping and a roar split the air.

"What is that sound?" Pyrrha asked as she brought out her sword and shield.

"Grimm, and a rather large one." Ren replied with narrowed eyes.

"We don't need to fight it. Our objective is to acquire a relic for each partner pair and go back to the cliffs for the initiation to be complete." Joan spoke as she played with the white rook in her hand.

"She's absolutely correct, we should leave immediately." Weiss agreeing with Joan was a first, Natsu noted, they never saw things eye to eye for as long as the pinkette could remember.

"Aww I wanted to pound it into the ground!" Nora whined, Yang put her hand on the Asguardian's shoulder.

"I know how you feel." A sudden bond was created between the berserker and brawler causing Natsu to sweat drop. If it was 10,000 years ago then he too would've been apart of the bond but now he was different, still somewhat the same, with a far more mature outlook on things.

" **RRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRR** " And why the hell was he thinking about that right now! There was a Grimm coming!

"We've all got relics?" Natsu asked out loud.

"Yeah/Yes/Yup." We're the common responses.

"Then let's move out!" Just before they could run away a massive jet black behemoth sized Grimm jumped out of the forest and landed in front of them.

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw the bull body and lion head that had black bone plating, spikes on its hind legs while the front lion paws had white claws. The lion's mane was white with sharp spikes, on the side on the giant beast were two jet black horns. The red Grimm eyes flashed yellow before changing back to red.

Yang was the first one to snap out of her state of stunned silence, "Well if _Nian_ is going to say it then I'll do it. This is a pretty _Grimm_ situation." The Nian's attention focused solely the pinkette who grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. While the other snapped out of their states to groan at the terrible puns.

Grimm red eyes met blood crimson eyes, the beast paused like many of the other Grimm whenever they are about to attack him before it's eyes sharpened and flashed yellow once again. A growl came out of its throat as he prowled closer to the group, more specifically Natsu.

"Running is no longer an option, we need to fight head on." Natsu said knowing that if the others even tried to escape the Grimm would attack. "I need everyone with ranged weapons to slowly walk across the bridge. We'll need to weaken it while the close ranged or mid ranged fighters will attack head on."

The others understood the gravity of the situation with a Grimm, that most mid tier hunters fight, was in front of them and they were in need of plans and whoever ad something was welcome to contribute. "On my command slowly back away."

Natsu slowly crouched down to touch his boots, closing his eyes, the pinkette undid a rune allowing a percentage of his Aura to flow through his body causing the air to get heavy. Luckily the others Aura were at a high level so they weren't crushed by his presence, but unfortunately his Aura was causing a slow drain on the others Aura.

"Go." At the command Natsu enveloped his fists in flames as he ran at the Grimm who roared at him and charged, " **[Fire Dragon's Iron Fist]** "

There was no point in holding back his strength it was getting close to its second stage, and that brought memories of Atlas Flame, he has fought Natsu in his base form and had come close to killing him. Whether it was arrogance or pure luck, Natsu was glad that Atlas Flame hadn't gone all out.

Natsu struck the Grimm's attack head on and was blown away almost instantly, the Grimm was stronger than him, so the pinkette really wasn't that surprised, "Natsu!" Joan's voice called out in concern.

The pinkette allowed a smile to split on his face, even through she was mad at him she still worried, "I'm fine!" Natsu got pulled his body out of the mountain with some pebbles falling behind him.

Natsu prepared to join in the fight once again as he saw Yang attack the Grimm with some boxing combos, Weiss used her Glyphs in hopes of piercing the bone armor, Pyrrha attacked with a spear and shield, Ren attacked with his dual SMGs that had blades coming out of its barrel and pointing downward, the green haired chick shot the Nian with her revolvers, the bow wearing brunette attacked the Grimm with a black katana, and Nora attacked with Thor's hammer before she switched the hammer into a...grenade launcher.

 _'How the hell do you even do that?! That's literally Thor's fucking hammer?!'_ Natsu mentally screamed.

While the close and mid ranged fighters were engaging the Grimm, Natsu noticed Ruby firing bullets from her sniper at the Grimm, Cinder and the raven haired chick he was staring shot arrows at it. As the three girls fired their weapons Joan rushed at the Grimm making small dents into the armor, Natsu had to rub his eyes as he saw the Crocea Mors glow a shade of deathly yellow while Joan's own eyes glowed stormy silver.

Natsu snapped out his observations as he saw Joan try to block an attack from the Grimm and get close to falling off the edge. Fear struck his heart and he immediately broke into a run in hopes to grab Joan's before she fell to her death. At the moment he had forgot about Joan's Semblance, and the Grimm, the only thing that mattered was Joan's safety.

Thankfully a whip grabbed her waist and pulled her back causing Natsu to mentally thank the bow wearing cat Faunus, the pinkette slowed his run as he neared the Silver Eyed Warrior, "Joan are you okay?"

"Yeah." Joan replied before looking at the bow wearing brunette, "Thank you."

The amber eyed girl nodded her head in response before getting back into the battle, Natsu cast a worried glace at Joan before turning his attention back to the Grimm. Nians 10,000 years ago were frightened of the color red and fire but the Grimm Nian doesn't have the same weakness as it's original model.

And it was a shame too because that would've made the battle far easier, "I'm sorry about staring."

It wasn't really the time or place to be apologizing but Natsu felt like it was necessary. "You haven't earned my forgiveness, but you can."

Natsu could almost hear the grin in her voice, the pinkette internally sighed as he knew that he was now going to have to follow Joan's orders for a few days. "Then I'll do my best to earn it." The Etherious shot the Knight a grin.

"Good I expect a massage after this."

"As you wish mistress." Natsu sighed out.

"What's the plan?" Natsu asked on a far more serious note causing Joan to shrug.

"I'll try to my Semblance to freeze its legs, while you help the others." It was unfortunate that Joan couldn't use her Semblance to just dismember the Grimm and that was due to the limitation the Semblance has.

The first one is the distance the Semblance can be used while the second one disables Joan from using its full power on soulless beings like Grimm. "Gotcha."

With a two fingers salute Natsu ignited his fists on fire and ran at the Grimm. He could see Yang getting blown away and coming back stronger, Nora calling down a pink lightning bolt to strike the Grimm and so forth. But as the pinkette got closer the Nian's entire attention focused on him again and the red eyes changed into a yellow and this time it stayed.

The transformation was complete, the Grimm was finally in its second stage, " **[Fire Dragon's Grip Strike]** "

Natsu's attack hit but almost immediately he was blasted away, changing his position in mid air, Natsu used his flames as a jet pack to go higher before deactivating the fire and diving down with flames licking his body, " **[Fire Dragon's Meteor Strike]** "

The Grimm jumped in the air with a roar to meet his attack head on, Natsu's palm collided with Nian's headbutt causing a gust of wind to push the two locked in battle. Fortunately Natsu had his other hand to use while the Nian only head his head. With a grin Natsu enveloped his other hand in flames, **"[Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow]** "

With a boom the Grimm was sent to the ground and covered in dust. Natsu descended to the ground in a crouching position, with the Grimm down for a few seconds they finally had a chance to escape, "Run!" Joan commanded everyone before Natsu could open his mouth.

The group ran back into the forest and made a direct path to the cliff in hopes to escape the Grimm. A loud enraged roar cut the air as the group increased their efforts to escape. Natsu was surprised how calm everyone was even through they're facing a Grimm that's about 3,000 years old. Every Grimm has three stages that Natsu discovered a thousand years ago, when fighting a third stage Nuckelavee.

The green eyed Grimm had been an interesting foe that made him use a finger to battle because whenever Grimm got close to him they used to simply blow up. So it was surprise when he encountered a Grimm powerful enough to stay whole in his presence. From that experience Natsu had observed Grimm, learning more about the creatures he created until he made a ascension chart, every Grimm under 3,000 years of age had red eyes, under 6,000 years were the yellow eyes and under 9,000 years were the green eyes Grimm.

In short the green eyed Grimm's were the first of each type, from the Abaasy to the monstrous Zmiy, they were the first thousand Grimm Natsu created. And even among the first thousand there are some Grimm that can easily kill the others primeval Grimm's. And about a month ago Natsu had killed a primeval Grimm, Atlas Flame, and the only reason that it was possible was because he had his full Aura and was in his true form.

Currently he has only 20% of his full Aura released and was in weaker version of his true form. If he goes even a percent over 20 then everyone near him would be crushed to death. To paint a clearer picture, if he unleashed 21% of his Aura then he could flatten a mountain, and it nearly took all of his attention to not lose control over his own soul. Natsu frowned as he heard the Grimm closing, slowing down the pinkette allowed the others to run ahead.

Closing his eyes, Natsu changed his direction and ran to the to face the Nian head on. _'I must protect Joan.'_

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Yang had questions. She had lots of questions but the prominent ones were why did Natsu's Semblance look like the man who kidnapped Ruby and where did the crimson eyed raven haired woman in front of her get her armor?! It looked like an exact copy of _Raven's_. The blonde brawler couldn't bring herself to see the woman as her mother after abandoning her, sure she wanted to meet her but she didn't want to have a familial connection with her whatsoever.

As she looked around a bigger question appeared in her mind, "Where's Natsu?!"

That brought most of the people to a screeching halt, Ruby ran into a tree, "What?!" Joan exploded along with Weiss.

"I just noticed he wasn't here." Yang replied.

"You don't think that he could've stayed behind do you?" Pyrrha asked causing Yang's eyes to widen.

"That sounds like something Natsu would do." The crimson eyed woman who dressed like Raven said fondly confusing Yang. If Natsu and Zeref knew each other then why didn't they say a word to each other.

 _'And isn't Zeref the name of Natsu's gun and contact number?'_

"We have to save him!" Joan spoke with fire burning in her silver eyes.

"Lets go!" Ruby said with determination burning in her silver eyes. And for the first time Yang realized that both Joan and Ruby have the same eye color.

"Should we?" Emerald asked, speaking for the first time. "I mean he's holding back the Grimm for us to escape so should we waste this opportunity to escape?"

Emerald did bring up a valid point, but she didn't care, Yang wasn't about to abandon a friend in need. "It doesn't matter, Natsu's my friend and we'll save him!" The hammer wielding berserker said.

"While I don't know your friend at all, I won't allow someone to sacrifice themself for my wellbeing." Blake said with her eyes closed.

"I agree. We shouldn't let Natsu sacrifice himself." Cinder agreed with a smile that looked somewhat sinister, but it was probably the light, Yang thought.

"We're wasting time! Let's go!" Yang urged the others and almost immediately the others went back to the place they ran away from.

Even from the distance they could hear the Grimm roar and small explosions that were most likely caused by Natsu. It took the group about 5 minutes of running at a moderate pace to reach the area and the group saw the area littered with craters and scorch makings.

And then they saw a slightly burned Nian and a somewhat battered Natsu, " **[Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist]** "

Yang saw the pinkette and Grimm covered in golden flames as Natsu's fist struck its snout, the Grimm let out a pained roar and as the smoke disappeared Yang saw the bone plating shatter, "Natsu!"

Joan ran passed Yang with speeds that surpassed Ruby's Semblance, and Yang's eyes widened as she saw the Nian strike Natsu off the side of the cliff, "Natsu!" Yang didn't even realize it but she had ran an the Grimm with rage building in her veins.

"You bastard!" With a powerful punch Yang struck the Grimm's face but it managed to shake it off and attack her with a claw strike crashing her into a tree, Yang gasped as she felt her Aura disappear. Clutching her stomach Yang tried to regain her breathe.

Looking at the Grimm with slightly blurry eyes, Yang saw Cinder, Weiss, Ruby, Emerald, Blake, Nora and the others bar Joan and Zeref attack the Grimm with a barrage of different attacks. As he sight clear she noticed that Zeref stood frozen in her place while Joan was missing.

And then she moved, Zeref moved faster then anything Yang had every seen with her hand poised in an attacking gesture she had it covered with something that made her shudder, but whatever it was caused the Grimm to move away. Zeref disappeared for a split second before she hit the Grimm's face with her palm, " **[Stygian Blast Circle]** "

The darkness in her hands swirled like fire as she blasted a hole through the Nian destroying it and surprising others, "Huh it's dead?"  
Yang's eyes widened as she saw Natsu and Joan...walk on air?!

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Ozpin smirked as he took a long sip from his mug, the final battle with Nian went far better than he had expected. Natsu took the battle seriously, well as seriously as he could with others around him, and Zeref had a splendid control of her Death Magic. The others were also note worthy, like Yang Xiao Long's battle with the Beringel and Nian, and Joan's Semblance.

Absolute Will was a frightening Semblance if used properly. Out of all the applicants Joan has the most potential to be the strongest, in terms of humans and Faunus as Natsu is an Etherious, not even Zeref would be able to match her prowess if the silver warrior trained her Semblance.

The green wizard took a glace at the other initiates and chuckled grabbing their attention while Glynda glared at him, "This will be your first and final warning, take the Initiation then you may lose your lives and we won't save you if your on the verge of death."

Ozpin grinned as reverted the time on his mug filling it up with coffee, there was no way in hell he was planning on watching 700 hundred applicants go through the whole thing, it was far easier to intimidate the teenagers to leave. Fortunately his plan worked, placing the strongest of the applicants in one wave along with some powerful Grimm was more than enough to scare the others.

"You don't have to be Hunters, there are others ways to help our Kingdom, one way is to join the Valean Army, Police Force, become a Doctor or an engineer and develop new technology to help humanity fight against Grimm."

Ozpin could see the minds of hundreds get swayed by his words, and a smile blossomed on his face, with the hundreds joining other career fields the Valean Council will be pleased with him and finally stop acting like pricks whenever he contacts them or vice versa.

"I would like you all to ponder over the options I've given you and let it be known if anyone wishes to leave then there is no shame in it. Either way you will continue to help others or achieve fame through other fields of work." The green wizard of hope frowned slightly when he said fame. Many foolish men and women have died for fame causing grief their families and he knew most of the teenagers that were trying to get into Beacon wanted the same.

Approximately 30 minutes passed as groups of applicants left, till only a hundred or so stayed behind causing Ozpin to smile, maybe it was the perfect time to break it to them, tell them that they were accepted into Beacon...but then again what would be the fun in that, and he really didn't want to create teams, it was simpler to allow them to build camaraderie through battles. "Glynda could you take care of the applicants that have decided to leave."

The blonde witch nodded her head and left, Ozpin knew that she was furious at him for his actions but the green wizard could afford it. Glynda didn't know the full truth of the threat they were truly facing. Truth be told no one in his inner circle knew the full power that the opposition possessed, the most they know are about the Silver Eyed Warriors, Maidens, and Salem.

They don't know about the true threat and Ozpin was doubtful they would even believe him, for a split second Ozpin's eyes changed to crimson as he remembers the memories of the past, where life was far simpler, where Grimm never inhabited the world, where 'he' used to go on adventures with his friends, and when 'he' used to be Natsu Dragneel.

 **...**

 ** _Next Update- Reunion, depends on the amount of Reviews_**

* * *

 _I'm dead guys, for the past few days I've been doing the Saitama workout and my God is my upper body fucked. Tbh I honestly don't think I can do the 10k run and the 100 push ups anymore, but I'll continue the Squats and Sit ups, cuz those are easy as fuck. Hell I'm pretty sure I can do 200 Squats and Sit ups before collapsing._

 _Also on a completely different note Game of Thrones season 7 came out! Just saw Dragonstone and let me tell y'all something, Sansa Stark is a fucking bitch! I hope she dies, how dare she try to undermine Jon! And the way she acts it's almost like she doesn't remember the abuse she suffered from the hands Cersei and the other southerners just for being Ned's daughter!_

 _Damn did she_ pis _s me off! Anyways Fairy Tail finally ended and I really don't think Hiro Mashima knows how reincarnation works but meh it was a good enough ending._

 _Thanks for reading guys/girls and I hope you liked it._

 ** _~Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


	11. Reunion

_**{«Chapter 11»}**_

* * *

Choice, everything in the world is run by choices people make. For example if Natsu had chose not create the Grimm then the world would've been far different from it was right now. If he had chosen to give up his will to his E.N.D side then he wouldn't have been the same person. And currently Natsu's presented with a choice, to follow the pull of Fall or ignore it.

Since yesterday he had felt the pull, after all the Fall Maiden was the one he was the closest to out of all the other Maidens, she was like a daughter that Natsu had always wanted, smart, entertaining and sly all rolled up into one being.

 _'What about Salem?'_ A treacherous part of his mind asked.

Almost instantly Natsu's crimson eyes dulled at the memory of his daughter. 10,000 years ago he had found an abandoned little girl with silver hair and blue eyes who had lost her entire family in a fire. It was kind of disturbing how quickly she had attached herself to him but honestly he didn't mind, it was an amazing experience raising a child sure there were some downsides to it but overall he liked it.

Well at least that's what Natsu told Salem of her origins but the truth was far darker than that. Once again it all goes back to the one word, choice. He purposely chose to keep Salem away from the truth and for a good reason too. Feeling Joan move her head on his right shoulder, Natsu smiled as he played with her silky hair. It was kind of a fetish for the pinkette, he's always like to run his hands through Joan's hair, feeling the silky golden blonde locks in his hand. The auditorium was littered with oval shaped tables with white cloths, and 4 chairs at each table, Natsu sat in the center surrounded by such tables.

 _'The others are going to be here soon.'_ Natsu thought with a soft sigh.

After the Nian was defeated, Natsu and the others went back to the cliffs, they had encountered a few Grimm but overall they had finished the initiation and were instructed by Ozpin to head to the cafeteria to get some food and rest. And they did that, the battle with the Nian had tired everyone out so after finishing large portions of food, they went back to their temporary living space.

Well that's what he had thought at first, but after taking a quick power nap, Natsu woke up to see everyone just chilling and getting to know each other, well some of the girls just ignored the group. Natsu had found Joan leaving the place and decided to go with, the two had talked to each other before Joan herself yawn and they made their way to the auditorium which led to their current position.

Natsu sighed and began to think about the initiation and about the sudden stop in time, someone with a powerful Semblance was clearly interfering with the initiation or was it a Semblance Natsu didn't know, _'But why? Who could benefit from sending a Grimm towards him.'_

Salem wasn't out of the question, while she could control the Grimm she didn't have any Time powers that Natsu knew of, or any of the other Grimm, unless she created new types of Grimm. But that brings up a bigger question, how would she know the elements necessary for the creation of Grimm, sure there were the Tartarus aka Grimm Spawners but they don't reveal anything about how Grimm are made, Natsu made sure of that.

Natsu's brows furrowed as he remembered back to his fight with Grimm Atlas Flame, he had a Semblance of sorts or a power which allowed him to be invisible it made him hard to trace, _'Does that mean the older Grimm have some special abilities?'_

And could one of those Grimm have the ability to pause time? Well that certainly was a possibility now. Was it possible that his theory about the Grimm was false? Of course it was, just like it was possible for Atlas Flame to have always known how to turn invisible. When actually thinking about it it sounds absolutely absurd but there were many possibilities and Natsu wasn't planning on dismissing any of them.

The Etherious once again sighed softly as he fixed a strand of hair on Joan's face, moving it behind her ear. She looked so vulnerable, with his index finger on his left hand, Natsu poked Joan's forehead, "You have no idea what you do to me."

From there current location in the auditorium, Natsu could hear a group of people coming, about a 100 to be exact, and he had to wrinkle his nose in disgust. The different smells that are affecting his nose was beginning to get unbearable, the mixtures of sweat, cologne, blood, and perfume was starting to get to the pinkette as he tried to cut of his sense of smell. _'Oh God I think someone pissed themself.'_

As Natsu was covering his nose he noticed Headmaster Ozpin walk to the stage with the blonde bombshell known as Glynda Goodwitch. He stood in front of everyone with a mysterious smile on his face before he took a slip from his coffee cup. The tables soon began to fill up, as Ren and Nora joined Natsu. And soon waiters and waitresses began to come through the door and handing every one a menu.

"Joan wake up." The Creator of Grimm whispered to the blonde knight. The only reply he was a groan before Joan latched onto him even more than before.

Natsu sighed before moving his free hand to Joan's rib cage and tickling her, "Ahahahaha! Stop it!"

Natsu smiled, "Good your awake now."

Joan looked around the auditorium as the tables had filled and on the stage Headmaster Ozpin pressed a button which turned on three holographic projections, "Oh."

Natsu saw the comprehension dawn on Joan's face as she immediately straighten herself, brushed her hair with her hands to flatten any stray strands, and blinked to gain a semblance of her normal focus. A chuckle erupted from Natsu's throat as he watched Joan freak out, _'She must regret taking a nap.'_

"Ahem." The speakers in the auditorium screeched a bit from Headmaster Ozpin's voice.

Ozpin smiled, and Natsu felt it was directly at him, "I commend each and every single one of you for passing the initiation."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Special Agent Winter Schnee report your findings." General Ironwood commanded.

A breathtaking snow haired woman pursed her pink lips, trying to form the right words to inform her superior of the issue at hand. "The Dust and Terrorist were purloined by two White Fang operatives. We also lost a good deal of Atlesian Knight's and a Spider Droid. Surveillance footage shows Adam Taurus' partner break off the train link saving the crew from harm. The girl was last seen in a bar in Vale City talking a bar owner and gangster named Junior."

Winter heard her General release a soft sigh, before looking out the window and to the scores of students returning from their initiation. The Specialist has only seen her mentor and father figure show such a stressful expression only a handful of times. "I see. I need you to inform the tracking unit to search for the White Fang defector and hunt her down. She may hold valuable information and we need to get her before she goes off the grid."

"Understood." Winter spoke in an almost robotic tone. She has said the word far too many times and it has become practically automatic for her.

"Good. You may leave." General Ironwood added before typing away on his computer.

The sound of the General's fingers striking the keyboard filled the room before Winter turned around and walked to the door, going past the different works if art that were on top of the book selves. Her high heel boots taped the marble floor as the busty woman walked to the grandiose double doors and opened them.

"Specialist one more thing. I need you to call for June Arc it seems we're in need of her abilities."

Winter paused for a second before turning around and nodding her head, " I'll be sure to give her a call right away."

General Ironwood nodded his head before getting back to his computer.

Seeing that Winter Schnee closed the dark brown door before opening her Scroll to a familiar number. Pressing the picture of a grinning blonde with sparkling sapphire eyes, Winter sighed as she got ready to hear the annoying voice of the youngest of the triplet Arc. Winter shuddered thinking about the pain Mrs. Arc must've felt giving birth to three girls after giving birth to a pair of twins.

"Hey hey, it's everybody's favorite Arc, June! If your reviving this and not my real amazing voice then I'm busy so call me later! Now let me sing to you a newly created song by yours truly—" The Schnee immediately disconnected the signal, not wanting to listen to June more than she already has too.

"I'll just call that nut job later on." Winter muttered before walking away from the General's office and to her barracks.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

In a dark and cold throne room Salem sat in the King's throne with a smirk as she looked into a holographic projection from her spy in Beacon Academy. " _Father_ looks so young right now. It's almost a surprise that an innocent looking face would be the creator of Grimm."

Her silky soft voice amplified in the grand room, echoing her statement. Moving around in her seat, Salem felt powerful, she felt like she had full command of the world and all of its inhabitants. "If this is what _the King_ feels all the time then I'll need to kill him sooner than later."

And all too soon an oppressive power filled the room, her stomach growled in hunger as she was blasted with the raw emotions of anger, hatred and lust. Salem quickly got out of the throne and almost teleported to her chair. "Salem. What are you doing here?"

"What does it matter to you." Salem responded with a tone of superiority.

The Grimm stepped out of the shadows in red and white robes with a dragon breathing fire in the center. The man's red spikey locks flowed down to his waist and his blood red eyes glowed causing Salem to smirk. The man was using an illusion to cover his eyes, making it seem like he has red eyes.

"Come now Igneel, you shouldn't cover those beautiful eyes of yours. I've kept your secret since the day we had a semblance of intellectual consci—" Faster than the eye could see Igneel grabbed Salem by her throat and slammed her into the closest wall, created a spider web of cracks.

The voluptuous red eyed Grimm Queen coughed out some saliva as Igneel squeezed her throat creating burn marks on it, "Don't test me you fucking bitch!"

Igneel hissed in her face, his hot breath tickling her face, Igneel's left arm was covered in blood red scales with black markings that glowed an eerie color as his hand choked her. Salem awkwardly smirked as she saw the illusion fade and Igneel's true eye color showed.

A molten golden yellow. That was Igneel's secret, the second stage of The Original was Igneel's base form. He was at his weakest right now but even now he was strong enough to kill most of the other Originals, herself included, bar the King. But then again the King was a monster among monsters. "I a-ap-po-olog-gize-e."

Igneel glared at for a second longer before throwing her body to the side. Performing a backflip in the air to gain control of her body, Salem landed on the floor with a soft tap of her heels. The Queen of Grimm licked her lips with a amused gaze as she saw the frustration on the Fire Dragon King's face. Completely ignoring the fact that the Dragon King had just choked her, Salem asked, "It must be the season. Do you want me to alleviate your desires Dragon King?"

The crimson haired Dragon tsked as he looked at her with an irritated yet lustful gaze, his yellow eyes changing into slits for a few seconds, "Let go."

A smirk blossomed on Salem's face, it seems she gets the honor of riding the dragon once again.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

A chuckle tore the silence in the dark room before turning into a full blown maniacal laughter. "I see I see! So that's what happened! You shoulda told me that from the beginning my dear friend! You wouldn't have gone through all this pain!"

The rattle of chains was the only answer the King of Grimm got from his dear friend Atlas Flame, "aggggaaaga!"

"Hahaha! What's wrong Grimm gotcha tongue! Oh wait no I have it!" The King laughed at his own joke.

Atlas Flame's body was in its human form, chained to the wall in the King's bed chambers. The Hell Dragon had lacerations on various parts of his body and face, while his jaw was broken and his tongue missing.

Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing missing, Atlas Flame lost his right ear, a piece of his nose, his right hand and leg. "Agahagagaaa!"

"Free you? Hmm. I guess you explained everything so okey dokey buddy," The Grimm King paused as his expression turned serious. Bringing the rusted blade of the butter knife to Atlas Flame's chest and pulling it down to his cock, "But the next time you fuck up, your going to get an even worse punishment."

The King's crimson eyed had a disgusting yellow tint to it for a second, "Agahga."

The King gave Atlas Flame a kind smile, "Good boy Atlas." With a snap of his fingers Atlas Flames disappeared in a flash of blood red flames. The ruler of Grimm threw down his torture weapon before picking up a picture frame and gazing at the grinning pinkette with a grin of his own.

"Soon Natsu Dragneel we'll all be powerful enough to kill you. Soon you shall pay for abandoning me! This is my vow! Your end is near Natsu Dragneel! And I'll bring upon your end!" Small particles of red light began to gather around the Grimm King illuminating his silver hair.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

The crowd of hundreds gathered to see the new students join Beacon Academy and Zeref disliked the amount of attention on her and the others who went in the first wave, well mostly her. It turns out that the headmaster failed to mention that the rest of the school could also see the initiation via their Scrolls.

While the attention on her was an annoyance, it was minor compared to the one in front of her, that blonde bitch was latching onto Natsu she was practically casting her evil magic on the Etherious Demon!

"...from now on the four of you will be Team CRDL pronounced Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester." The Headmaster said with a smile as the four Hunters-in-training walked off the stage.

Apparently the Headmaster was going in reverse order, from the last group who found the relics to the first group, which Zeref could proudly say that it was her very own group. "Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Natsu Arc and Joan Arc. The four of you form to create Team VRNA pronounced Veronica, led by Natsu Arc."

Nora grabbed the black haired boy in a hug while her Natsu, unfortunately, smiled at the blonde bimbo. Zeref could clearly see the victorious grin on Joan's face as her silver eyes met Zeref's crimson ones. "Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you create Team CERY pronounced Cherry, led by Ruby Rose."

Zeref watched as her twin sister hug Ruby while the red orange eyed girl who tried to flirt with Natsu nod her head in acceptance. "And now for the final team, please welcome Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Zeref Dragneel, and Pyrrha Nikos. The four of you create Team BWZN pronounced Byzantine led by Zeref Dragneel."

The said leader of the newly formed BWNZ ignored Weiss' glare and Pyrrha's pat on her back as she saw the torrent of emotions on Natsu's face. He put his hand on his chest like it was getting harder for him to breathe, but before he could could to anything Joan grabbed the pinkette's hand, calming him down. And once again Zeref's eyes met Joan who looked at her with recognition.

 _'So she must be The Saint, Jeanne d'Arc or Joan Arc. The woman who claimed to be the word of God. That would explain a lot of things but it still doesn't reveal the author of the book.'_ Zeref deducted, Natsu was far too close to that girl for it to be normal. And Zeref could see the bond between the two, and it was stronger than anything Zeref had with Natsu.

The thought of her Natsu being closer to the blonde hurt Zeref, it filled her with betrayal and most of all, rage. It was something that she's only felt a few times and for once it wasn't at herself but rather at Joan Arc. Zeref tore her glare away from Joan as the Headmaster then pressed something on his Scroll before telling them that their room numbers will be sent to their Scrolls.

The black mage led her team down to the stage near Natsu's teams. Positioning herself next to the pinkette Zeref lightly touched his hands and felt him shudder. When Natsu looked at her with his melancholy crimson eyes, Zeref felt terrible. She shouldn't have hidden her identity from him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." The raven Dragneel whispered.

Natsu chuckled weakly and Zeref could see some tears forming in his eyes and she was sure there were some in her own, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I should've realized it was you from the start—"

Zeref gently squeezed Natsu's hand stopping him from continuing. "Does it matter anymore? We're finally together and nothing can tear us apart."

Natsu didn't respond for a few minutes, "How are you here? The last time I saw you was 10,000 years ago in Ankhseram's realm, bleeding out."

The black mage tried to ignore the sting of hurt that struck her heart as Natsu changed the topic. "I'm not too sure myself. One minute I was in your arms and the next I was a new born baby."

"...class starts at 8:00 o'clock tomorrow so I suggest all of you to sleep your worries away, you've made it into Beacon Academy, you should take pride in that and rest." The Headmaster finished his speech causing Natsu and Zeref to blink as they realized that they we're talking throughout the whole thing.

A soft laughter left Zeref's mouth as she tightened her hold on Natsu, interlocking their hands. "We should continue this conversation in a more private place?"

Natsu smiled softly and nodded his head before looking at his teammates, "Can you guys go on ahead and find our room? I've gotta catch up with an old friend."

"Okay don't stay out for too long! Who knows the dire consequences of your actions!" Nora warned wagging her finger.

"What Nora is trying to say is, stay safe and don't do anything she wouldn't do." Ren chimed. The pinkette nodded his head with a smile.

Natsu looked at Joan and kept her with him, as he was planning on introducing her to Zeref. Meanwhile Zeref said something similar to her teammates but in a commanding tone.

"All of you, go find our dorm I need to do something important."

"It's 10 and we have school in the morning I'm sure whatever you have to do can wait." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"This is far more important then school, princess." The raven haired girl retorted.

"I think it's fine, as long as you you don't stay out too late." Pyrrha smiled at Zeref who nodded in thanks.

"I'm also fine with it." Blake added her two cents in.

"Ugh! Fine, but if you end up sleeping in I won't wake you up!" The Schnee heir said.

Zeref gave the Schnee heiress a blasè shrug and shooed her teammates away. Once they left, the black mage turned back to Natsu only to see Joan looking at her with a hidden smirk.

Zeref clenched her jaw in anger. "Lets go and find a quite place to talk." Natsu said with a smile.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Walking beside Natsu with her hands interlocking with his caused a warm feeling to pour into her heart. While Joan saw Zeref doing the same with his other hand, Natsu didn't have her to his chest like he had Joan. It was a small victory that Joan was glad to have.

The wielder of Excalibur could hardly wipe the smirk off her as Zeref's face sported a jealous scowl. The pleasure of irritating Zeref had been something Joan has been taking pride in for the past few minutes, if this was what the next 4 years of Beacon Academy was then Joan didn't mind it one bit.

After all Natsu clearly preferred her over Zeref, he made that perfectly clear by talking to her more than Zeref, well that and she was physically closer to Natsu than his reincarnated sibling. "This is a good spot. Lets talk here."

Joan gestured to the bench. A Dust powered light turned on, illuminating the dark cobblestone pathway into Beacon Academy. It was quiet and slightly dark, so if someone decided to walk by they would be able to hear them before continuing their conversation.

"I say we go further. And you should get lost, this is a personal matter between Natsu and I." Zeref barked.

"This is a perfect spot, and Joan will stay, she's just as involved as we are." Natsu said causing Joan to smirk at the raven Dragneel who in turn tsked in frustration.

 _'It seems that the jealous hag is submissive around Natsu...'_ Joan noted with a small grin.

As the trio sat down, Joan made sure to fold her combat clothing at its helm, which unfortunately required her to let go of Natsu's hand, she didn't want it to cause her discomfort while sitting down. Getting into a comfortable position, Joan made sure to put her head on Natsu's shoulder. "I guess I'll start everything from the beginning."

Zeref nodded her head as her attention was solely on the pinkette, along with Joan. "After the final battle with Ankhseram I was cursed with Immortality, similarly to yours but without the killing part. I traveled the world for a better part of a century before doing some other things—."

"What does this 'other things' imply?" Zeref cut in.

"Oh you know going to different dimensions, which always ended with me absorbing the magic out of the worlds, because they never had any Ethernano to support my existence causing the worlds to blow up." Natsu said casually. Zeref seemed to accept the answer while Joan on the other was surprised.

"Wait there are other dimensions?" The blonde knight asked shocked.

"Were. But yeah there used to be multiple dimensions."

"Amazing. Is it possible that one of them might be Grimm free?"

"They were Grimm free but talking about dimensions, I'm sure there are some parallel universes that are Grimm free. But the only one I've ever been to was Edolas." Natsu added in the end.

"Edolas?" The blonde Silver Warrior asked while Zeref sighed in irritation.

"Yeah it's a parallel world where magic is nearly gone."

Joan nodded her head but she had other questions which she would ask the pinkette when they were alone. "By the time I returned back to Earthland, 800 years had passed since you had died and the whole planet was different. Magic no longer existed and I didn't want to stay immortal."

Zeref chuckled, "So you created the Grimm just like I created the Etherious Demons."

Natsu nodded weakly, "Yeah, but I was never gifted with your intelligence so even if I died they would still live."

"She seems like a person who makes stupid decisions rather than smart ones." Joan quipped causing Natsu to laugh weakly while Zeref glared at her with malice.

"Anyways a couple thousands years passed until I met Joan on the outskirts of her village training," Natsu began before Zeref could respond. "In our first meeting she kicked me where the sun doesn't shine and ran away but after a few weeks of chance meetings we actually got to know each other and began friends. I unlocked Joan's Aura and trained her in unarmed fighting and took her Grimm hunting. And then..."

Joan felt Natsu's right arm warp itself around her waist reassuringly. Joan hadn't even realized it but she was shaking as mini flashbacks of those men's disgusting hands filled her mind. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here." Natsu whispered softly with a sad smile.

The blonde Saint could only nod weakly, she hated feeling weak in front of people and most importantly in front of Natsu. "Joan was murdered but I managed to save her soul with the use of my Capture Curse and persevere it. Skip a 1,000 years, I found a book that I was planning on using to send Joan and myself back to the time when I first began training with Igneel, but instead of that the book forced us into reincarnation and here we are."

The raven haired Huntress in training nodded her head before telling her perspective, "We'll I remember dying in your arms then coming out of Raven Branwen's womb, she decided to raise me before I requested some help from Uncle Qrow who enrolled me into Beacon."

"Qrow? Your Qrow Branwen's niece in this life?" Joan asked to which Zeref nodded.

"Well that explains why he and Taiyang were so surprised when I said your name."

"How do you know him?" Zeref asked.

"He's a frequent visitor of the Arc manor and used to be our Grimm and Outdoor Survival teacher at Signal." Natsu replied.

The black haired teenager nodded her head before sighing and looking up at the cracked moon. "You did that didn't you."

The pinkette chuckled, "Guilty as charged."

The trio looked at the moon for a few more minutes before Zeref stood up, "I better get going, we'll take some more in private."

The raven haired girl growled the last word while glaring at the innocently smiling face of Joan. "Yeah we can—"

Before Natsu could finish his answer two things happened, one Zeref locked lips with him and made sure to slip some tongue into the fold, and two Joan's smile froze as her eyes narrowed before she punched Zeref with a Aura enhanced right hook.

The other girl was caught off guard by the strike, as her Aura couldn't protect her due to her guards down. A bruise form on the left side of Zeref face. "You bitch!" The blonde hissed while Zeref smirked before licking her lips.

"I may be a bitch but at least Natsu seemed to enjoy it." The harlot was unfortunately right as Natsu had a dazed expression causing Joan to narrow her eyes before she put her hand on Natsu's mouth and wiped the filth the other woman had left.

How dare she try to take Natsu from her! Who did she think she was to even kiss her man! Joan clenched her jaw in anger that was a direct attack on her and the pure rage filling her veins was almost intoxicating but strangely enough her eyes stung. _'This means war you harlot!'_ The blonde Arc though seething. Unknown to Joan, her silver eyes had begun glowing as she made her declaration.

 **...**

 ** _Next Update- Knowledge is Power, soon hopefully_** _ **, keep up the reviews**_

* * *

 **Team VRNA (Veronica)-** _Shade of Purple_

 **Team BWZN (Byzantine)-** _Shade of Purple_

 _Hey guys long time no see. It's been 2_ 1 _days since I last updated and for that I'd like to apologize. I've had so many other things to do that writing this fic was on the back of my mind._

 _Now did you guys like this chapter? It kinda felt off to me but I hope it was satisfying. Recently I've been planning to write 3 new fics, 2 of which are rewrites of my discontinued fics._

* * *

 **Repeat** : Is the rewrite of _**The Dragon Prince's Story**_ with a similar plot but with more angst.

 **Amaranthine** : Is the rewrite of **Dragon ga Kill** my crossover with Akame ga Kill and Fairy Tail. The title should give you guys a hint of what it's gonna be about. Take note that it's not the flower, but rather the other definition.

 **Anomaly** : This is the fic that I've been dying to write since I started reading George R.R. Martin's Epic, A Song of Ice and Fire. This story will encompass the various genres of politics, drama, death, tragedy, fantasy, romance, war, and all the other dark stuff with our protagonist, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, in the mix. This will be a Fairy Tail x Game of Thrones x A Song of Ice and Fire crossover. And for this story my writing style will be different as I try to replicate GRRM's style.

So if I say queer, it'll mean strange and not gay or lesbo.

* * *

 **Now on to the Reviews:**

 **Guest (1)-** _Damn, thx bro/girl. I honestly thought I did a bad job on the fight scenes but thank you for the kind words._

 **Hakuorofan7-** _Lol neither will Natsu._

 **duskrider-** _Oh trust me it'll make sense when Ozpin reveals himself to Natsu._

 **Wings of a Nevermore Dragon-** _You don't know the half of it._

 _ **TheUnknownUser**_ _2_ **-** _Yeah it can be a bit confusing but don't worry all shall be explained._

 **Guest (2)-** _More or less yeah, Joan could probably kill Natsu with her Semblance ONLY if Natsu was caught of guard._

 **jake-** _Nope._

 **adam taurus-** _You'd blow up._

 **karna** _\- I don't want to overpower Joan more than I already have xD, but thx for the suggestion._

 **the e.n.d of me-** _Well here it is and hopefully soon you won't be confused._

 **Guest (3)-** _No problem dude/ girl, you actually have the right list._

 **cjflaherty0594 & Guest (4)- **_All shall be explained in the future chapters._

 **y2j badass & jaciro500**\- _Thanks I'll try to do my best._

 **JustSomeGuy-** _Your right about the first part but not the power part._

 **edwards . chandler1-** _Yeah I have, and I'm actually okay. Sure I'm sore almost every single day but as long it improves my athletic prowess than I could care less. His weapons are the shotgun boots (similar to Mercury Black's) and his fists. They are still going to be paired with him and I have a plan to get Raven into the mix._

 **BlackDragonShinigami-** _Thx and that's a meh, who knows._

 **Peregrine Branwen-** _Lol thx, I've always thought I had mediocre writing skills._

 **PaperbackAlloy-** _Yeah sorry for the long wait but here it is._

 **Thx for Reviewing and keep on doing it, your all literally the reason why I can continue to write this fic whenever I feel like dropping it :).**

 ** _~ Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


	12. Chapter 12- Knowledge is Power

🐐 ** _MLK Jr. is the Goat!_** 🐐

* * *

 _ **{«Chapter 12»}**_

Natsu desperately looked for a place to hide, the look of pure disappointment and rage he was receiving was the reason for his current state. And the Etherious was sure his panicked and guilty look wasn't helping his case. "Joan I didn't know she would do that!"

A frown soon replaced Joan's gritted teeth, "Why didn't you pull away?"

 _'Because_ _I_ _didn't_ _want to...'_

"It all happened so quickly that I didn't notice it for a second," Natsu paused for a second and in that his face had a deep sense of nostalgia, "But Zeref probably thought you and I are in a relationship. So she tried to stake her claim."

Joan's frown deepened, "I don't care what she thought! It doesn't make it any right for her do what she did!"

The Etherious raised his eyebrow before a frown grew on his face, "What's wrong with you? What did Zeref ever do to you?"

"What did she do to me!? I don't care what she did to me but I can't forgive her for hurting you!" Joan exploded.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at the lie, "Really Joan? Do you expect me to fall for that?"

He knew. For the longest time Natsu's known about Joan's feelings towards him, hell if he wanted a simple lay then he would've indulged her. But he didn't just want to sleep with her, he wanted something deeper and it was out of fear that Natsu never acted on his emotions. He's felt this emotion only a few times in his pitiful existence and all of those times he's done something to screw up his relationship.

 _'Like cheat or fall out of love.'_

The first girl he ever fell in love with was Lucy and the relationship was ruined because his true identity was discovered. The second was about 9,800 years ago with a Tactician Queen, their relationship was doomed from the start considering she was married, but Robin, host of Grima, was a guilty pleasure for Natsu. The third one was with an psychotic mad woman who had the power to control ice and worked for a corrupt empire.

His relationship with Esdeath would've actually worked if he hadn't been attracted to the enemy who was also his fourth lover: Akame. His fifth one was with Hestia, and did he love Hestia or what. She would always hold a special place in his heart more than any of the others but a relationship between a Goddess and a Demon was never meant to happen, and for their love millions died.

Well that's what he would've said if it weren't for the fact that none of those, except the war part, we're true. The reason he fears a relationship with Joan is because he believes he'll fall out of love, and she would be essentially be Hestia 2.0, but without the whole war thing. "W-what!?"

The blonde's was taken back by his ability to spot the lie. "Not what. Why."

"I- um- well- it's..." Joan stuttered trying to find an excuse.

The crimson eyed Demon sighed, he didn't want to make Joan uncomfortable. It was never his intention, if she was unwilling to answer then he could do nothing about it. The pinkette released another deep sigh, closing his eyes before opening it again. "Forget it. Let's go back to the dorm, Ren and Nora are probably waiting for us."

Putting his hands on his head, Natsu began to walk back to the dorm, behind him, he heard Joan release a breath of relief.

 **...**

Natsu's eyes snapped open as heard Fall cry out to him for what seemed like the millionth time since his arrival at Beacon. He had tried to ignore it for sometime, mostly because he didn't know what was causing her the pain but now Natsu has thrown caution to the wind.

 _'That logic is so flawed.'_ Natsu shook his head.

If he was planning on being like his past self then this was necessary, because Natsu Dragneel would never let his family or friends get hurt. The Etherious Demon's crimson eyes scanned his dorm room, Joan had the bed on his left: the one closest to the bathroom. While Ren had the one to the farthest, near the window.

They were all asleep, Nora's snores, Joan's soft breaths and the small movements of Ren's chest were clear indications of it. Natsu quietly removed his plain white blanket and grabbed his Scroll before gently making his way out of the dorm room.

The lights of the hallway were dimmed and from the corner of his eye, the creator of Grimm could see a camera pointing towards his room. Natsu let out a soundless tsk before stretching. He wore a black tank top and red shorts that were knee length. On his feet, which were normally covered by his boots, were his Aura sealing runes.

Natsu still had his trademark scarf but it was wrapped around his waist while Zeref's pendant was still around his neck. With every stretch the muscles on his body flexed. While he wasn't a muscle junkie like Elfman, Natsu did have body mass. If he had to compare, then Natsu would say he had as much muscle as Laxus but far more defined.

Once the pinkette finished he reopened the door to his room and softly walked to the window which was slightly open. Natsu lifted the window and while looking inside the room to make sure his teammates don't wake up, he stealthily climbed out onto the roof. The Fire Dragon Slayer closed his eyes and sighed softly before turning around and coming face to face with a crow.

Natsu let out a gasp of surprise, caught off guard by the bird before calming down and jumping off the roof and landing in a crouching position when his bare feet touched the green ground.

 _'She's beneath Beacon...'_ Natsu felt her Aura plead. _'What has Ozpin done to my daughter!?'_

The Etherious growled as he looked around to find a way below Beacon without having to destroy the school. Just earlier in the day, and even a few hours ago, Natsu hadn't felt Fall cry so much that it was numbing his senses. Whatever Ozpin was doing underneath the Academy was harming his daughter and Natsu was going to find a way to stop it from continuing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A cylinder shaped glass container was connected to a giant machine with wires that sent Aura to the brown skinned brunette who whimpered every few seconds. In front of the said containment container stood a tall man with coffee mug in one hand while a cane in another.

"Fall. No, Amber I-" Ozpin started with remorse in his voice but was cut off by a beep from his Scroll.

"Qrow."

"The wildcard has left and is nearing Emerald Forest. Now he just jumped off the cliff. Should I follow?"

"No it's alright. I'll handle things from here." Ozpin responded before ending the call.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy walked a few paces from the Fall Maiden before placing his cane in front of him and leaning against it. A small smirk started to form on his face as he felt Natsu's Aura coming closer to his location.

The Green Wizard tapped his cane once and a hidden gate in the wall across from him opened, dust came out of the sealed entrance and with the dust so did Natsu Dragneel.

"Welcome Etherious Natsu Dragneel, I have been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Grimm crimson eyes narrowed at Ozpin who smiled, "How do-"

"Know that name? Well one doesn't simply forget their own name."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What do-"

"Mean? Well what can I say, I am you, well rather the remnants of what you abandoned 1,000 years ago."

"I don't re-"

"Remember doing such a thing?" Ozpin cut Natsu off once more, "Well that's to be expected, you hadn't realized when you finally decided to stop being a prick and teach those 4 girls magic that you left them a portion of your powers: well it was more of your memories."

 _'I_ _can't_ _simply_ _mention_ _that I lost all of the power, that would be far too_ _embarrassing_ _and knowing my previous self he would never let me live it down.'_ Ozpin thought taking a sip from his mug.

"OKAY! Stop cutting me off! This is seriously getting annoying! And what the hell are you blabbering on about?!" Natsu exploded losing cool most likely due to Amber's fluctuating Aura, Ozpin guessed.

"Are you done?"

"Ye-"

"Good, because we have much to discuss, especially your recent behaviors in the past few months. Well that can be discussed in a later date, but I have to ask, are you an immature brat or a 10,000 year old cunt who laments about how terrible his life is but never tries to better his situation or commit suicide. Correction, I neglected to say **actually** commit suicide."

"What..." the Demon King asked baffled by the Green Wizard's comment.

"What? Was there too many big boy words for you to understand?" Ozpin mocked.

 _'Acting out of_ _character_ _doesn't_ _suit me.'_ Ozpin thought.

Natsu glared for a few seconds before calling down. He chuckled realizing what happened, "No, I think it's funny that you're making fun of yourself whenever you insult me."

The Green Wizard fixed his glasses with his middle finger, indirectly flipping Natsu off, "Hardly. While I have your memories, along with others, I am not you. I am Odin Ozpin just a Huntsman with the unfortunate luck of burdening your memories for God knows how long."

"But you just said that you were me." Natsu said titling his head to the side, confused that his assessment was incorrect.

"I am you but at the same time I'm not. I simply know everything you've done prior to the meeting with the Maidens. But at times I am quite envious of the life you had lead before turning into Zeref 2.0."

"Oh..."

"Yes 'Oh.' And let me explain, you have quite a lot of screws loose in there, and that's not even mentioning the nightmare inducing, mental scarring, and adulterous actions you've committed. Really? What were you thinking seducing Queen Robin and impregnating her!" The Headmaster of Beacon scolded.

The pinkette laughed nervously, "You know all of that?"

"Yes and I know much more. You need some serious therapy sessions. I will consult Glynda about it tomorrow and you'll have daily sessions with her until you graduate Beacon Academy!"

"Really? That's not necessary, I'm fine." Natsu waved off Ozpin's concern.

"No. No your not. And we both know that. You can't always put a cap on your anger, it's bound to explode when someone chips your scales. Life simply can not be dealt with living in the past, pondering on the What ifs and missed opportunities, you have to move forward Etherious Natsu Dragneel." The Huntsman concluded taking a drink from his mug.

Natsu sighed closing his eyes slightly as he gazed at the marble floor, "Its not that easy."

"Lies. It's easy and you know that very well, but all you've been doing is creating illogical excuses and acting as if your the cause of everything." Ozpin shook his head.

"But I am! Look at the Grimm and look through those memories, you know how much sins I've committed!"

"Okay Jellal. What do you plan to do now. Kill the Grimm? Kill your daughter, Salem? Live in peace with the Grimm? Let the Grimm do as they please? Or control the Grimm like you did with the Etherious Demons 10,400 years ago?" Ozpin questioned, mentioning the blue haired heavenly mage because Natsu was acting exactly like him. With the constant whining about repentance and how he doesn't deserve love or kindness.

Natsu stayed silent for a few minutes, before his head snapped up towards Ozpin. Brown clashed with Red and a small smile broke on Natsu's face, "First of all don't call me Jellal, I'm way better than that asshole. And second of all I like your plan!"

Ozpin rolled his eyes, "Which one? I gave a quite a few if I remember correctly."

Even though the Green Wizard knew the answer it brought a smile to his face when he heard declare his goal, "I'm going to make the Grimm submit to me."

The white haired man clapped his hands, his mug floating in the air beside him, frozen in place, "And how are you going to do that? The Grimm are mindless, and I don't recall you ever creating something that could kill or force them into obedience."

The Dragon King smirked before striking his fist into his palm, "I'm gonna kick their asses Natsu Dragneel style."

Ozpin smirked at least he had brought Natsu Dragneel back to Earthland once again, maybe things will start looking up for mankind and faunuskind. But currently there was an even more pressing matter at hand, "Good. Now Natsu I need you to heal Amber, the current Fall Maiden."

"That's right! I was here for her! What happened to her?" The Demon asked, curious.

"She had an unfortunate encounter with one of Salem's pawn. Her Maiden powers were forcibly extracted from her essence and Aura, causing a leakage of sorts which affects her life force itself." He explained the air in the underground hideout changed from comical serious to a life threatening serious.

"I see. So basically you want to feed her my Aura in hopes that I end up healing her and hopefully helping her regain a semblance of control over the Maiden powers which are very close from slipping through your fingertips." Natsu deduced just like Ozpin had believed he would've.

The white haired Hunter nodded his head before looking at Amber's safe haven, the only thing keeping her alive. "How good is your control over Aura?"

"Ehk." Natsu winced, and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Why don't you heal her with some Magic." Ozpin suggested, having forgotten that Natsu never trained to control his Aura.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "I never bothered to learn any healing magic. While I do have my Curse they would kill her."

Ozpin sighed in disappointment, "I should've remembered. You're a fighter not a healer. But it doesn't matter, I suggest you speak with your teammate, Lie Ren, of your inability to control Aura and seek his guidance and experience."

"Alright I'll do that." Natsu said with a grin.

Ozpin nodded his head to the pinkette, "You should leave. Tomorrow is your first day of school, you should get prepared. Good night."

"Night. But we need to have an actual talk soon." The pinkette yawned before he left, leaving the Headmaster of Beacon alone with Amber's healing tank.

 _'Manipulating him was far_ _easier_ _than_ _I expected._ _With_ _his magic the war_ _with_ _Salem will be resolved soon.'_

"Magic. Huh." He looked at the place where Natsu had just stood. "You never thought of teaching or giving anyone all of those tomes you've kept hidden, even though you know full well that everyone on Remnant is capable of magic. You must really enjoy playing God: having powers that no one else has access to, Natsu Dragneel. But I suppose it makes sense, you are a Demon."

Ozpin shook his head in disappointment, it was such a shame too. Humanity would've thrived with the help of Magic, but the only man who has access to the tomes, Grimoires, books, and scrolls likes to keep it to himself. Well there was Zeref, but he- she, that was still confusing, doesn't have any of the Magic books that Natsu holds, hell Ozpin is sure that she has no Magic books with her.

Odin heard his Scroll beep once more, "Yes."

And for the next few minutes the old Hunter tried to placate Qrow from trying to maim Natsu because he saw the Demon sneak into Zeref's dorm room for a moment before he left, with Zeref following him out. "Qrow. Let it go, they won't do anything they'll regret later on."

Qrow was silent for a few seconds, "I'll still follow them, just to make sure."

"You can't do that. You have a mission to get to," Oz reminded his spy. "You've already delayed it long enough."

Qrow tsked, "Fine. But you better make sure Natsu doesn't do anything with my niece."

Ozpin merely hummed, it wouldn't take long before they _would_ do something, so Oz couldn't make a promise he would be unable to keep. With his piece said, Qrow ended the call causing Ozpin to sigh, "What am I going to do with you Etherious Natsu Dragneel..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruby turned to the sound of her beeping alarm clock, pushing her blanket off of her she yawned and stretched arms. The sound of running shower stopped and Ruby took a few seconds to shake away her sleep.

Yang was sleeping below her, ropes holding their bunk bed together. All the while Cinder and Emerald kept their beds the way it used to be: before Team CERY made the dorm into their home. But the C and E of her team weren't there.

The restroom door opened with a creak and Cinder Fall walked out, wearing the uniform of Beacon Academy and an almost evil like smile. She was dangerous, Ruby didn't know what made her feel that way but ever since she's met Cinder she feels inferior, immature, self conscious, afraid, angry and many many more emotions that Ruby couldn't even name. There was something about Cinder that was both familiar yet foreign. "I'm done showering. You can use it if you'd like too."

The silver eyed girl snapped out of her daze, "What? Oh shower right, thanks."

Ruby smiled awkwardly which the flame eyed girl smirked to. "It's fine, be sure to wake up your sister and get dressed, classes begin in an hour."

The brunette ordered Ruby, as if she was the leader and strolled out of the dorm. Ruby's eyes widened slightly at the said order, and a sudden feeling of incompetence rolled over the red reaper making her feel even worse than before. The silver eyed warrior didn't know how long she had her eyes glued to the door but it was long enough for Yang to wake up.

"Morning Rubes." she yawned. Stretching her arms, and popping the joints before rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Yang." Ruby greeted quietly, snapping out of her angsty daze. She got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom to follow her morning routine, leaving a confused Yang.

A good 10- 15 minutes passed before Ruby walked out of the bathroom wearing the Beacon Academy uniform with the addition of her red cape. A smile was on her face as she looked her sister who was doing some one hand push ups.

"I'm done. I'll go and get us breakfast." she informed Yang.

"Thanks Ruby." Yang said as she was finishing up her last set of push up.

The leader of team CERY walked out the her dorm and made her way towards the cafeteria, her red cape flapping behind her. Maybe some cookies would improve her mood?

 **...**

Ruby's silver eyes analyzed the fight between Weiss and the young Deathstalker. The heiress hesitated for a second, which caused her to get struck by the stinger of the Grimm. Ruby watched as Weiss used her Glyps to pause her landing before letting lose a icey blue Aura which caused half a dozen snowflake emblems to appear around the Grimm, before spears of ice came out of them and pierced the bone platings of the scorpion like Grimm.

She was efficient, Ruby would give her that, but the fight could be been ended a lot quicker if Weiss had destroyed the tail first.  
"Splendidly done Miss Schnee, it seems we are indeed standing in the presence of a true Huntress!" Professor Port claimed with a laugh.

The Grimm Studies professor was a short and round man, with grey hair and mustache. He wore a velvet suit over a white dress shirt and red tie, he also wore black dress shoes to blend with the absurd amount of red. The bell rang immediately after the professor finished his small speech about bravery.

"It was a pleasure to teach you all today, be sure to read the first chapter by friday we will be having a quiz on it. After all 'Knowledge is Power'. Also can Mr. Natsu Arc stay behind, I have a note here from Headmaster Ozpin for you."

Ruby glanced around the room, but couldn't find Natsu anywhere in the room, his team was there but the leader was missing. Almost a second later Natsu bursted through the door, his clothes disheveled and hair messier then usual. The leader of team BWZN also walked in, and in a similar state as Natsu.

"Sorry Professor, I accidentally slept in." The pinkette said scratching the back of his neck.

Professor Port looked at him and Zeref with a raised eyebrow, and nodded his head in understanding before he cleared his throat, "There's noting to be ashamed of, my boy. And let this be my first and last warning to each and every one of you. While I don't see anything wrong with indulging yourself in copulation once in a while, please don't stay up late into the night. Espically on school days. Fridays, Stauradys and school breaks would be the ideal times you should do such things, if you truly can't keep your hands off each other."

Most of the classroom bursted out in laughter while Natsu's eyes widened, and just before he tried to say something to the professor, Zeref spoke up, "We'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Ruby was confused and to satisfy her curiosity she turned to her older sister, "Yang why are people laughing? And what's a copulation?"

Yang had stopped laughing at Natsu the moment she heard Ruby's question. The blonde froze at the question before wrapping an arm around the smaller girl, "I'll tell you when you're older."

The silver eyed girl pouted at her older sister's answer. Yang always responded with the same 'when you're older' phrase whenever Ruby heard something she shouldn't have. But this time Ruby wasn't going to take it laying down, if Yang was unwilling to inform the red caped Huntress then one of her other teammates could. After all it would be a good way to connect with Cinder and Emerald.

The silver eyed girl packed her notebook, which only had doodles because of the boring lecture, if it can even be called a lecture, from Professor Port. But tomorrow would be a different day and Ruby would make sure to take some notes. Putting her pen and the Grimm Studies textbook in her bag, Ruby stood up with Yang as they began to walk to their next period class which was History.

Before leaving the classroom, her silver eyes met Natsu's red orbs. Natsu smiled at her and waved which Ruby instantly responded back with her own grin and wave. _'Maybe_ _I_ _can ask Natsu what copulation means instead. And then we could eat cookies while talking to each other. Maybe Natsu will feed me some of his cookies...No bad Ruby stop thinking those things.'_ Ruby shook her head to clear her thoughts. The dreamy look she once had been replaced with more causal smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The 'conversation' with his remnant or rather Ozpin had been an interesting one. A rush of incalculable emotions swirled around Natsu's mind, he didn't know how to properly react to his current predicament. A part of him wanted to know more about the hows, and whys. Why hadn't Ozpin's predecessors ever search for him? How was it possible for a piece of him to go missing without him even noticing?

There were many things that he would need to discuss with the Headmaster of Beacon. But for as of now, the Dragon Slayer couldn't hold his excitement in, "Fuck yeah!"

His blood was humming at the idea of fighting his creations, he could hardly imagine how much stronger they have gotten, and if Atlas was anything to go by then Igneel must be hundreds times more powerful. Putting his right palm at his heart, Natsu could feel it beating faster and faster. _'What is this feeling?_ _It_ _almost feels so foreign.'_

He couldn't stop shaking, it was epic, the emotion he was dealing with now overrid the other emotions and thoughts. Adrenaline coursed through his system as a sudden influx of memories of his days as a Fairy Tail mage ran through his mind.

 _'The desire for an adversary equal to my power, no_ ** _greater_** _than the power_ _I_ _possess._ _The_ _fear and sheer joy at the notion of such opponents is what_ _I'm_ _feeling right now. Maybe_ _I_ _should've kept Atlas alive?'_ Natsu shook his head. _'No, he would've_ _killed_ _me.'_

While, once again, his goals have changed, Natsu felt like this was going to be the last time he would make a decision pertaining his future. Maybe he shouldn't have jinxed it, but oh well what doesn't kill you make you stronger.

 _'Wait a second, does that quote even fit with the whole jinxing scam? Maybe Nora could_ _answer_ _that_ _, she does seem like the type to talk for days about something like this.'_

Natsu hummed as he finally got out the tunnel and onto the green grass of the Emerald Forest. The pinkette then jumped up and activated his fire magic on his feet to use as jetpacks. As the Etherious Demon made his way up he thought a bit more about his 'conversation' with Ozpin, _'Who should_ _I_ _tell first? Joan or Zeref? I_ _can't_ _tell them at the same time, God knows what_ _they_ _would do to each_ _other_ _if I turned my head for a_ _second_ _. Maybe_ _I_ _should do it tomorrow?'_

The Dragon King pondered on the last thought for a second before smirking, "Nah. I don't think I could hold it in. A coin toss should be enough for this."

At least he now had an idea on who he should tell first, getting a coin from his sub dimension the pinkette flipped it, "Heads for Zeref, Tails for Joan."

And the coin landed on heads, with a smirk on his face and red eyes gleaming in the darkness of the night, Natsu made his way to the dorm window near his own, _'I guess this is your lucky_ _day_ _, Zeref.'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Next Update- It's a Family Affair, hopefully faster than this one, keep up the reviews_**

* * *

 _ **Also check out my new story,** Apocalyptic **it's original title was Repeat and is the rewrite of The Dragon Prince's Story.**_

* * *

 __ _Hey_ _guys_ _I'm_ _sorry for this extremely late update._ _I am_ _a piece of shit, I know. School_ _has_ _fucked up my writing schedule a bit. This was_ _originally_ _supposed to be updated_ _on_ _Christmas, but_ _I_ _couldn't_ _cuz_ _I_ _had to go down to L.A._

 _Did you guys know that_ _there's_ _a place called Eggsluts xD. The food was_ _alright_ _and so was the Christmas/ my_ _birthday_ _party we had later that day. I also had a_ _writers_ _block for this story and thanks to one of my friends on this site,_ ** _lord Rikudou_** _, he offered me multiple ideas for this_ _chapter_ _._

 _Regarding_ _this_ _chapter,_ _I_ _feel as if_ _I_ _have failed you guys but_ _I_ _promise_ _the_ _next_ _chapter_ _will be longer and better. As this chapter was only 50% of the original outline._

 _If anyone wants to talk about this story, like of you have some problems or something with it, then drop a review or PM me with the criticisms._

 _Anyways I hope you guys like this, even though it was shit, and_ _I'll_ _see you all in the next chapter._

 ** _~Natsu_ _vi Kurosaki_**


End file.
